Be My Nurse
by ShellyCullen
Summary: Ikuto is hospitalized with a rare disease. Amu gets a part time job at the hospital and she is his nurse. As time goes on, Ikuto can't get enough of Amu. How will Amu make him better, now that she's his new antidote?
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

Summary: Ikuto is hospitalized with a rare disease. Amu gets a part time job at the hospital and she is his nurse. As time goes on, Ikuto can't get enough of Amu. How will Amu make him better, now that she is his new antidote?

**ShellyCullen: Go, Amuto! Hehe, about my 3rd Shugo Chara story. I'm getting different plots, but the same thing happens. I need to work on it. Wait…did that even make sense?**

**Ikuto: Nope, not at all.**

**ShellyCullen: God, I'm so distracted. We have a dance coming up and, well…**

**Ikuto: You're pathetic.**

**Amu: IKUTO!**

**ShellyCullen: AH! Don't make me cry! :( I'll just go with my friends. :) They'll be my dates!**

**Ikuto: You're pathetic and lame.**

**Amu: Meanie, Ikuto! xp**

**Ikuto: _ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara. _She does own a cat, though. :3**

**Chapter One:**

**Part Time Job**

"I can't believe I overslept!" I grumbled over and over again, running a brush through my bedhead. It wasn't cooperating with me today, and I winced as I tugged out a handful of tangles, examining the pink strands that stuck to the bristles. _Too late to look pretty, I guess._ Crossing my legs, I held a hair tie in my mouth and I strung my pink hair into a ponytail, glancing at the clock. My alarm was set to seven A.M. I ended up getting up at eight twenty-seven. Work started in twenty minutes. You'd think my family would remind a sixteen year old girl to get up for her first day of work, but _no_. They decided to get a head start on breakfast.

With clumsy footsteps, I rushed to the bathroom. The first thing I grabbed for was my tooth brush, cleaning my mouth with one hand while struggling to put on a pair of skinny jeans with the other. The fastest face wash in history probably took place as I reached for my forms and ran out of the room.

"Bye!" I yelled to the living room before charging out for the exit. Ami barely even got her "Sister" in when I shut the door.

I took the free bus to the hospital, which over the summer had become my official new part-time job. Seiyo High offered a student program to work with and understand the hospital life, and thanks to the Charity Hospital's great acceptance, it was the very first year to see students working shifts.

I decided to be responsible and earn some cash of my own. I cared for people, and I wasn't that bad around blood or diseases, so what could have been a more perfect opportunity than this? And if it didn't work out, there was always babysitting to go back to.

I hopped out of the bus and stood in front of the building. The large automatic doors stood closed in front of me, yellow warning bands on the glass, as if I was unwelcomed. I drew in a breath. _Time to go._

"Name please." The lady at the front desk asked as she shuffled through some papers. Her hair was a long, dark blue, strung into a high pony tail. Oval glasses rested on the ridge of her nose with large, golden eyes underneath. She looked a few years older than me. She was beautiful. I felt uncomfortable.

"Hinamori, Amu. I'm, er…here to start my part time job..." I shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

She eyed me for a second with serious, gold eyes. Then she checked over a clipboard. "Awfully young…" She mumbled.

"I-I'm part of Seiyo High's program," I added to save myself any further explanation. She nodded and smiled gently.

"Yes, yes. Here you are. We've assigned you a patient to look after already. Since it's your first day, you'll just be observing this person or attending whatever they need." She looked me over again. "Do you have scrubs?" She asked, though it hardly came as a question. She eyed my outfit, already guessing.

"Um, no. Sorry, I didn't think…I thought you'd…" _This is not going well._ I could feel my cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"Ah, don't worry." She gave me a reassuring wink. "Today it'll be okay, just get some for tomorrow. Here, I have a clipboard with questions you'll answer as you progress your experience here at the Charity Hospital." She handed me a clipboard filled with a dozen sheets as I looked at it, disgusted. _Great. Homework._

"Lunch break is at twelve fifteen and you end your shift at four. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask." She smiled politely. _Wow! She's so pretty. I feel so plain._

"Thank you…"

"Oh! I'm sorry. My names Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Nice to meet you, Amu Hinamori," she stated as the phone rang. She picked it up and began another conversation.

I glanced at the sheet, figuring that's all the chatting I'd get with her. The sheets were questions about my patient; pretty basic. The questions grew more specific the further I got, and out of curiosity I glanced at the very last one. It was the hardest of the list. _What disease do you think the patient has?_ Looks like this could take a while. I looked back at the top of the sheet.

_Patient: Tsukiyomi, Ikuto _

_Sex: Male _

_Age: 17_

_Room: 213_

_Diagnoses:_

That was all the info given on the sheet. The fact he was only seventeen gave me hope we would have something in common, but the more I thought of it the more I dreaded having a patient young. If anything he would be like all the others at my school; ogling and speechless.

I returned to the first piece of paper and filled in my own name, then headed to the second floor. I decided to take the elevator, not favoring the stairs today. It seemed like this job would go on and on from now, and I wished I was better friends with Nadeshiko. The elevator doors opened and a girl bounced out.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, bringing her hands over her head. A white ruffled skirt swayed around her twig-like legs, complementing the yellow t-shirt and red rain boots. Her carrot orange hair was up in two pig tails and her smile was full of life. She couldn't have been older than me at the looks of it, perhaps she was twelve? "You don't know how long I've been in that elevator! It's not fun and the rocking motion is too hard to sleep to!" she whined.

It occurred to me that she was either talking to herself or me. I wasn't quite sure. "Uh…" I started.

"Ah, I feel queasy. Maybe I shouldn't have jumped inside the elevator eight times in a row." She sighed as she sunk to the floor. _Eight times jumping inside that? She's out of her mind! _

"Well, you shouldn't do that," I cut in. Glancing up, she finally acknowledged my presence. "Especially if the rocking motion makes you feel faint. Are you a patient here or something?" I asked, concerned. She didn't wear a hospital gown.

She looked up at me, surprised, almost gaping. I flushed with embarrassment again. _Er, maybe she was talking to herself… _Quickly it melted into a smile and she started giggling. I raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior.

"No, silly! I work here." She said with a wink.

"Work here? How old are you?" _Maybe I didn't get her age right?_

"I'm fifteen!" She cheered, standing. Her legs shook a bit. I steadied her.

_Yep. Way off._

"Oh, um…okay. Well, do you know where room two hundred and thirteen is?" I questioned once she was standing properly. She was about two inches shorter than me. Her eyes were a shimmering light brown, almost golden orange.

"Yep! I'm on break right now, so I could show you the room if you want," she offered as her smile grew. She seemed even younger when she did that, with such childish features.

"Thank you, that'd be a big help." We approached the elevator and got inside. I hit the button for floor two. She smiled more and made no gesture to hit her own floor number, if she was even heading somewhere in the first place.

She leaned over my shoulder to read my packet. "So, why are you at the hospital? Are you Ikuto's relative or something?" She asked curiously with the tilt of her head. It was as if her earlier experience of feeling sick had vanished altogether.

"Ikuto?" I questioned confused, before realizing he was my assigned patient. "Ah, no. We're not related."

"So you're his girlfriend?" She seemed rather determined in finding out my whereabouts.

I shook my head furiously, flustered. "N-No. I don't even know who he is. I haven't met him yet!"

"Ah, so you're an admirer." The doors opened up and the small girl jumped out, before staring back at me.

"Well, you coming or not?" She giggled, waving her hand down the long, white hallway. I stared at her, wondering what had driven her to create assumptions, and followed behind her. As she merrily walked down the hallway, I tried again.

"I _really _don't know or admire this Ikuto. I wanted to earn some extra cash and, well, I thought this would be a good place to start considering I love to help people," I hesitated, my voice quieter. It was always awkward to talk to a new person, and I wasn't sure explanation would get through a character like hers or only make her believe I was too defensive about myself.

She twirled around, causing me to abruptly stop before I could run into her. She studied me for a moment with endearing eyes, before tilting her head to the side again.

"Aren't you a little young to be working here?" She questioned aloud, looking up to the ceiling as she did. She must have had a thing for thinking out loud.

"Well, I'm part of Seiyo High School's student program," I explained, pulling out the flyer I grabbed from the school. "We are given the summer to participate in the Charity Hospital's patient system." She nodded, but didn't seem all that interested in introductions. I quickly dragged the spotlight back on her. "So, why did you join?"

She slouched as if she couldn't stand the new turn of conversation. "Mom and Dad want me to take more responsibility. They think a job like this will help me be more grown up, but I mostly just run around this place." She turned back around and skipped down the hallway with an awfully enthusiastic burst of energy for a teenage girl. When she reached a pole, her hand reached out to it and without stopping, grasped the metal cylinder and spun a one eighty. Then she ran back, leaping into her spot right in front of me. I stepped back, amazed.

"W-Wow," I gasped, not knowing how else to react to such a sudden action. She flashed her childish grin again and breathed heavily. She kept her happiness the whole time.

"Hehe. It's a really fun place when you think about it." She spun around in a circle, still just as hyper. "I mean, anywhere is fun as long as _you _think its fun, and it's no fun playing with downers."

I nodded. There seemed to be a childish dream I didn't understand from the look in her eyes, but I respected her optimism.

She nodded back, before straightening. "Okay, so let's go find your patient!" She declared, leading her way through the long and silent halls. I quietly trailed behind. As we turned more hallways I was beginning to see more people. The sounds of phone calls ringing and shoe shuffling was finally present in the distance and something like a first day of school feeling washed over me. I was suddenly nervous again, wondering how I would fit in a place with a young proper woman like Nadeshiko, or a hyper fun loving kid like this childish carrot head.

A few people in scrubs past us and stared much too long. I could feel my heart pound faster, but ignored it and kept my face casual. _This feels like school all over again._ Moving to a new school meant fresh and curiosity. Lot's and lot's of it. I was the new toy and people were curious, probably not just because of my entrance, but the fact that no one here seemed to recall the High School Program.

Even though I was always shy and confused, I was good at pretending to be someone else; someone calm and confident. No one really understood the real me, except for one of my friends back home who I wouldn't be able to see for a while. It wasn't fun being an outcast.

The hyper girl stopped at a beige door and grinned.

"Here we are! Room two thirteen. It's Ikuto, right?" she asked. I nodded, before feeling the need to add, "my patient" to the end of her sentence. She didn't seem to notice my correction.

"Do you know anything about him?" I questioned. _I wonder if they count this as cheating?_

"I know a little. Ikuto came here about three years ago or so. He's been ill since then and doesn't eat much, if anything at all. We have to give him his fluids by sticking a needle in his vein. The only reason Ikuto really gets up is to go to the bathroom, I've heard. Guess that's all he has left of his dignity. He refuses to pee on a bed pan!" She cheered, having no shame in declaring such a phrase.

"That's, uh, nice." _I could have lived without that last bit of information. _

"Yeah, so don't expect him to talk. I don't think anyone's ever heard him speak." She suddenly looked down the hallway, this way and that, before staring at me quizzically.

I raised an eyebrow. "Am I missing something?".

"Well, don't you have, like…a mentor to watch you or something?" She asked me as I shook my head.

"The entry explained for the experience to be real, we will have to work alone."

"Ah! Lucky. They _never_ leave me alone with the newborns. They always stick me with some older people who won't let me do anything fun." She pouted. "They treat me like a baby. It isn't fair."

"You work with newborns?" I gasped, amazed. As much as I wanted to comfort her, I was already too intent on the babies she'd watch over. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms, the first low leveled action I'd seen her do.

"Yeah, my brother is only one and my parents want me familiar with babies." She shook her head, as if regretting such a thing. "I don't know why though. He'll grow up eventually." She stopped there, reluctant on having the conversation end. It was like she didn't want to talk about herself at all. She just wanted to have fun.

After her fuss, she smiled again. "Well, I think I have to go back now, but I'll see ya later." She waved and started skipping down the hall, not a trace of regret left.

_What a strange girl._

I slowly entered the room, quiet in keeping myself unnoticed. Glancing around, the bed was empty and a TV hung on the ceiling across from the bed showing today's weather report. The volume was muted for some reason; moving pictures shifting in silence. The entire room was dark, even with the white walls and ceilings, due to the shut off lights and completely closed blinds. The room was the same old white. Plain as everything was, the hospital seemed to radiate unwelcome.

"Uh, hello?" I asked the lonely room. No answer came from the area. I sighed and shut the door behind me. I plopped onto the chair only open chair in the room, beside the bed and the closed blinds. Light threatened to leak through the cracks of the blinds, blazing from the window, but all was shielded out in such a space. I studied the rest of the room, feeling out of place again.

Maybe this is the wrong room? Maybe he's in the bathroom? I took a strand of my pink hair and started swirling it around my finger, suddenly interested on the form it took. This was going to be a long day.

The door opened and I suddenly straightened up, peeking over at the person who stood there. There were two people. A man dressed in blue baggy scrubs and a boy who looked to be an older teenager, with midnight blue hair and blue eyes. His face was dazed, far away somewhere. He didn't even appear to really be here at all.

"Here's your patient. Sorry it took so long." The man smiled at me and left, closing the door. I looked at the guy.

He didn't wear a hospital gown. He wore black jeans and a gray t-shirt with a blue sweater over. He glanced over at me curiously for half a second, then became bored within seconds. His eyes glazed over as he stood by the door frame. I sighed.

_Hello, Ikuto. Meet your new nurse._

**ShellyCullen: Tell me what you think. I'm hoping this will be a good one. BTW, last night I had a strange dream/idea. Let's say we're in the 1900s. Ikuto is prince and has stolen all the girls in town. (Sad, right) Amu stumbles around and ends up coming to the town. Tadase finds her and tries his best to keep her a secret from the prince. (Like dressing her as a guy) When Ikuto finds out, he wants the only girl left in town, but what does Amu have to say about it? **

**I know, it's kind of strange, but it was a dream thing! So tell me what you think of it as a fanfic thing. Oh, and the story to! ^-^**

_REVISION: July 19, 2012  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**ShellyCullen: YAY! 15 reviews for chapter one! I feel special. And I'm getting so many ideas for the story.**

**Ikuto: Then write them down.**

**ShellyCullen: I AM! Also, I'm rereading Twilight! God, I loved all four books and I can't get enough of it. It's AMAZING!**

**Ikuto: Wow, your getting really…boring.**

**ShellyCullen: HEY!**

**Amu: _ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara._**

**Ikuto: You know, just start the story. This was a boring chat. **

**Chapter Two:**

**The Strange Boy**

_Hello Ikuto. Meet your new nurse._

I watched the strange boy stand at the door frame, completely dissolved in his own little world. His lost gaze made me feel unimportant, invisible. Usually I had wished to be invisible, instead of the center of attention, but it was…weird not to have him gaping or anything.

He was a little cute, though I had to admit. He had light skin and midnight blue hair that fell upon his flawless face. His eyes, dark blue as well were mesmerizing. He was good looking, though he broke the weird-o-meter.

He stood there longer as I counted the seconds in my head. Maybe _I'm supposed to get him to the bed? _Ideas swam through my head of what I could do, or what I was supposed to do. _What if I'm not cut out for hospital work?_

Time ticked by and the boy finally sighed. I glanced back at him, seeing that he had come back to earth. He glared at me, frustrated for some reason. I felt my stomach knot. _God, what am I supposed to do?_

"I'm Amu Hinamori," I greeted coolly from across the room. My outer character had taken control of the situation and I honestly didn't mind. My legs were crossed as my elbow laid on the table to my right, my head resting upon the upright hand. "You must be Ikuto," I confirmed.

He didn't respond or nod. He simple stared at me, glaring. My stomach knotted more. Usually, my cool act had people feeling awed or the need to say something, but the boy stayed silent. Time was moving slowly. I sighed myself, and looked at my shoes. Black gym shoes, simple and plain. I peeked back up from under my eye lashes. He was gone.

I lifted my head up, confused. _Huh?_ I looked around the room urgently, slowly getting up from the hospital chair. _Great. First day and already I lost my patient. _I started looking around.

I walked toward the dark bathroom, a little scared. _Er, this is a little creepy._ I sighed in relief that Ikuto, or anything for that matter, was not creeping in the cramped space.

I opened the regular door and looked right, then left. No sign of the guy. How could someone be so silent? I bit down on my lip uneasily, growing more alert. I tried to remember babysitting. The little kids would always run around the house, and I had found them after searching. This may just be a new game of hide and seek.

I went down the hall, looking into a few rooms where patients were. They all had the hospital gown on and were inside their assigned room. Why couldn't Ikuto be like that? Already, I felt hatred for the guy. Did he know how much trouble I'd be in if he literally left my sight for a second?

I walked into the cafeteria and saw the familiar red hair bounce. I ran up to the happy-go-lucky girl, who smiled happily. "HI!" She called, waving her small arm. I stopped in front of her as she took in my concerned expression. "What's wrong?" She asked, getting worried herself.

"My patient, Ikuto, he's missing!" I yelled, in a shaky voice. She slapped a hand onto my mouth with a flat expression.

"Hehe, you shouldn't be so loud, you know! You'll give everyone a little scare!" Already I could see what she meant, a few other workers watching us strangely after my odd outburst. She released her hand and grabbed my arm. "C'mon, this way!" She laughed and led me out to an empty hallway.

"I-Ikuto is gone! He was just in the room and then he wasn't and I kept looking, but I don't know how…" I must have been talking fast because her confused expression deepened. "You see, the other nurse brought him in and I was talking to him, then he was gone! Just disappeared in a second. Can you help me find him?" I pleaded. Realization hit her as everything sank in, then she was pumped again.

"That's not good! Let's go look!" She cheered, marching toward the doors. I smiled under all the stress. A real friend.

We searched the whole hospital with no luck. He didn't seem to be anywhere, and I had wondered if I had just imagined meeting the strange boy. By three o'clock I gave up, sinking into a waiting chair. "I'm sorry I brought you into this mess." I murmured to the girl. She must hate me.

To my surprise, she started laughing. Her round face turned pink as her giggles came out. "Sorry? Are you kidding? I've never had this much fun in this place! It's always so boring. Finding a run away patient sounds much cooler than all the jobs here, combined!" She stated happily. I looked at her strangely. _She was…happy?_

"Oh! By the way, I'm Yaya Yuiki." She gave me a salute and winked. I smiled back.

"Amu Hinamori." We beamed at each other when Nadeshiko came up to us.

"Amu? Yaya? What are you two doing here?" She questioned, confused. She no longer wore the glasses, making her beauty stunning.

"Uh, sorry. I…kind of…can't find my patient," I whispered nervously. _Wow, I'm fired. _I didn't dare look up at Nadeshiko's face. I was too embarrassed. A few second went by as we waited in silence.

"What are you talking about?" She asked again and I almost fell off the chair. _Geez._

"Ikuto's not in his room. I don't know what happened to him so I asked Yaya for help," I muttered. She stared blankly. "B-But it isn't her fault! I was only thinking about myself and dragged her into my mess. I didn't mean to take her away from her job." Her eyes became gentle now.

"Let's go," she stated, walking toward the elevator. I looked at Yaya confused as she reflected my look. Then we followed Nadeshiko.

The elevator took us to the second floor again as we stepped out and headed to Ikuto's room. Nadeshiko opened the door and I gasped. Ikuto lay on top of the bed, arms behind head as he stared at the ceiling. First, relief filled me inside, and even a joy that we had found him. Then, once that wore off, I felt mad and frustrated. _He was here the whole time?_

"Looks like the black cat was playing tricks on you." Nadeshiko pointed at him, seeming a little angry herself. "Don't take it personal. He likes to play mind games like that. Try not to fall for them, okay?" She smiled and I smiled back, though it was only out of appreciation for her. "Come on, Yaya. You're needed back in your department." She grabbed Yaya by the arm and softly began pulling her away.

"All right. Bye, Amu-chi!" Yaya called, waving. I waved back. The silence returned and I felt uncomfortable again. Mind games? This patient gets weirder and weirder.

I returned to my seat across from the bed and grabbed the clipboard. I looked at the first question. _1. What is your patient's personality? _I grabbed my pen and scribbled down the answer. _Quiet, sneaky, likes to play tricks. _That suited him. I looked up from the clipboard to check on Ikuto. He still lay on the bed, staring up. I felt like speaking up.

"Do you enjoy messing with people?" I demanded suddenly. My outer self was going crazy. _When did I get such a big mouth?_ He ignored the question and I thought I saw the corner of his mouth twitch, as if he were snickering. My eyes narrowed. "Do you ever plan to speak with me?" I tried another question, but it was still the same. No response. I looked up at the ceiling, bored, then at the clock. It was already three thirty. Thirty more minutes, I reminded myself.

Silence engulfed us as I took peeks at Ikuto. He was still, emotionless. I wondered if his behavior was always like this. It was four as I grabbed my stuff and headed toward the door. I took a last glance at Ikuto, who's head was turned in my direction, watching me leave with an almost longing. I ignored the strange look and continued out. This was the beginning of a challenging assignment.

**ShellyCullen: So, we learn that Ikuto likes to play games. Amu's in for a ride. I almost feel sorry for her. Ikuto is…well, Ikuto. He won't speak and his personality isn't quite revealed. Next chapter I'm hoping to speed things up a bit, so don't worry if you're thinking _'Where the hell is the amutoness?'_ Its coming, I promise! I'm just getting started. **

**P.S. I love Yoru, Nya! x3**


	3. Chapter 3

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**ShellyCullen: SORRY! I haven't been updating. So sorry, reviewers. Sorry if this chapter is crap, it's been a while since I've updated it.**

**Ikuto: Months, I'd say.**

**ShellyCullen: *Shock. SERIOUSLY?**

**Ikuto: I dunno. Just start the story.**

**ShellyCullen: So, anyone who's seen the movie, "The Boy in the Striped Pajamas" its so sad! Here's a song I thought would go well with the movie. "Where is the Love" by Black Eyed Peas. **

**Chapter Three:**

**Blackmail**

_This was the beginning of a challenging assignment. _

I walked home and got into the shower. Mom and Dad were out, as Ami sat in the living room watching mind numbing TV. I put on my favorite shorts, striped high knee socks, and purple t-shirt and plopped onto my puffy pink threaded bed.

Ikuto kept returning to my thoughts every now and then. His glazed off stare and cold hard glare. It was driving me crazy. Why did he have to make me worry? Why couldn't he be like every other patient in the world and take it easy on me?

I glared up at the ceiling and threw my pillow in the air, only to have it land back onto my face. _Remind me to thank gravity._

I pulled the pillow off and sat up. The day wasn't over, it was only four thirty. Plenty of time to do things.

_I could call my friends back home. _I suggested to myself, but the thought of doing that only made me more home sick. _Why do we always have to move?_

Since I was small, we had always been moving. God only knows why. I had asked Mom once, but she just smiled and told me to look at our new home, Dad had called it an adventure, and Ami was too young to really care at all. I got up and decided to take a look around the town. Being inside sulking never made me feel better, only more miserable, and Ikuto was of no help at all.

I grabbed my bag, allowing our aunt to watch Ami, and headed out the door.

"FISH!" A chubby man hollered from outside his store. He held a big fish to my face as I pulled my head back, holding my breath. It smelled…new. I walked passed the man and his smelly merchandise, avoiding any people I passed.

I still seemed to turn heads when I was on the street, even by the smallest of children. I never understood what they were looking at, if anything other than a hollow exterior. I turned the corner sharply, hoping to get rid of the eyes burning into the back of my head.

_SMACK_

"Ow," I muttered as I fell onto the ground. My butt hit the concrete hard as I winced.

I peered up and gasped. Ikuto stood there, in the sun rays as his blue hair was ruffled with the breeze. He stood with a bag in his hands, and glared at me on the ground, then bared his teeth.

"Ikuto," I called, stunned. I was too shocked and surprised to move as I watched him from the floor like an idiot. _Why is he out of the hospital?_ Now the clatter of pans filled my ears as I looked to my right, watching the approaching sound. An old man was passing by, holding multiple pots in his hands. I looked back at Ikuto, but he was gone.

"I…fell for it again?" I whispered to myself. My cheeks flamed with anger as I roughly got up. _What are with these stupid games? And what the hell is he doing out of the hospital? _I stomped back home, furious.

_What's wrong with him anyway? _

My family didn't question my behavior. They were always used to mood swings. I came into my room and slammed the door. _If he thinks he's getting away easy, he's in for it. I have blackmail against him. Ikuto! Say goodbye to your freewill! _I thought and went to sleep.

The alarm clock turned on this morning and I didn't feel like moving. _What on earth possessed me to get a summer job? _I got out of bed and headed to my bathroom, tired. I started getting dressed, eating an early breakfast with the already up and ready Ami. My plan was set in motion.

"How was your first day of work?" Mom asked, before I walked out. I smiled.

"Perfect."

I headed into the hospital doors, ready. The blood pumped through my veins as excitement filled my body. Ikuto WAS going to talk to me today. I would make him. The mystery he held was too hard to ignore. I wanted to know what was going on. What exactly had happened yesterday.

I went into the elevator as it opened to the second floor. I found the room easily this time to see Ikuto on his bed, staring up at the ceiling again in that same careless expression. The muted TV was still on. I closed the door so it made a big thud. Ikuto looked at me curiously for only a moment, but only to glare, then turned back to the ceiling. His interest was lost to the tiles up above.

I glared and came toward the bed. Ikuto seemed to grow tense as I came closer, just beside him.

"Hey," I stated, annoyed. His glare deepened slightly. Ignoring me, playing a trick on me, and almost costing me my job. I was mad. By my expression he probably knew how I felt. I sighed and slowly looked up.

"I'm sorry," I apologized calmly. Ikuto looked at me, shocked. His eyes were wide with confusion and curiosity, searching my own for a hint at what I was getting at. It was my first time seeing him so moved by something I'd said. "I know you don't like me, Ikuto. You don't like anyone here, do you? I'm sorry for causing you trouble that neither of us should have to go through, so starting Thursday, I will no longer be your nurse," I admitted and glanced at his expression. It was a cross between confusion and hurt, like a little child would be if you took away its shiny new toy. I swallowed hard and avoided eye contact.

_Well, there's a reasonable response._

"But, if you're willing to work with me, I'd be happy to help you with your problems. All you have to do is say so," I explained as my pulse raced. He looked at me as his eyes narrowed. It was quiet, dark as goose bumps formed on my arms. We stared at each other. His eyes held my own as I waited for response, a nod, a squeak.

Maybe my plan wasn't going to work. However, I kept the cool and casual look on my face. His response surprised me.

Instead of ignoring me, instead of yelling or leaving, he started to laugh. The small smile crept onto his face and his musical chuckle gave me a tingling feeling that fell in the pit of my stomach. I was happy that I had accomplished what I wanted, a real response from Ikuto, though my cheeks began to blush at such a light response.

His laugh ended and the room felt lonely yet again, the smile slowly disappearing from his face. He looked in front of him, spacing out. His silent treatment was making me nervous. My palms felt sweaty.

He finally turned back to me, and I couldn't understand the expression crossing his face. He watched me for a second and then a smirk appeared.

_Huh?_

"Alright," he said slowly, turning his head to the side. I finally heard his low, beautiful voice hidden deep inside him. I waited for something more, beaming with happiness, but he didn't speak again.

"So?" I asked, anxious. Now I was getting irritated. Did he mean, "alright" you can go? Or, "alright" stay as my nurse?

He kept his head to the ceiling, always curious about worn out tiles, but I still wanted more. "Ikuto?" I tried his name this time. Maybe a different approach would work.

Nothing.

"Ikuto!" I yelled, leaning onto the bed. I shouldn't be yelling at a patient, but he was frustrating. He suddenly turned, blurring the vision around me.

"Gah!" Falling onto the bed face first was the last thing I wanted to do, but here I was, my face buried into the white sheets. Ikuto laughed again and I wanted to smack him.

"Shut up," I murmured into the fabric. My face heated up again.

"You know," he started. I lifted my head up and watched his new expression. Amusement and excitement lit his face. "You're a lot of talk for someone so clumsy. I thought I'd have fun messing with someone as "cool" and "level-tempered" as you, but this might be more interesting than I thought," he almost spoke to himself now, thinking of endless possibilities.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, sitting up. His smirk reappeared.

"You signed up for this job, didn't you? And now you have your patient. Get ready," he stated, leaning closer to my face. His cool breath blew into my face and made my head spin. Whoa. His breath smelled sweet…and cool. Indescribable. I was left speechless.

He got up then and walked to the door. "By the way, I'm not one for giving up a challenge. You wanted me, you got me. Don't think you can quit so easily." And with that, he left me in the small room, confused and mesmerized.

**ShellyCullen: Hmm…not sure I really liked this chapter. But Ikuto's speaking, so that's good. Also, I'm SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated in forever. The end of the year is coming real soon and the teachers keep stacking us with homework. But by the end of the year, its summer so I'll have TONS of time to update. **

**Ikuto: God, I feel old. You haven't been here in so long. I miss Amu. *Hugs Amu. **

**Amu: G-Get off, Ikuto-kun! **

**ShellyCullen: Ikuto-KUN? What happened here, now? **

**Amu: …. *Blush. **

**Ikuto: We had s*x. **

**ShellyCullen: O.O **

**Amu: N-NO! That's so not true! NOT TRUE AT ALL! **

**Ikuto: Whatever you say, Amu-CHAN.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**ShellyCullen: YAHOO! Getting back to the updates! Hehe. Sorry again for not being on this site in FOREVER! I'm almost done with school though and I'm so happy! :) Also, the carnival opens up by my house and I'll be going on lots of rides!**

**Amu: OMG! Carnival rides? I want to go!**

**Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Yoru: So do WE! :D**

**ShellyCullen: OKAY THEN! Let's go! And grab some funnel cake on the way!**

**Ikuto: ….. Kids are easily amused.**

**ShellyCullen: Whatever you say, boy who gets excited when he sees a cat toy.**

**Ikuto: IT WAS THE DAMN FIRST KING'S FAULT!**

**ShellyCullen: ;3**

* * *

_He got up then and walked to the door. "By the way, I'm not one for giving up a challenge. You wanted me, you got me. Don't think you can quit so easily." And with that, he left me in the small room, confused and mesmerized._

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Panic Attack**

I sat in the bed with flushed cheeks. I wiped my sweaty palms against my pants and stood up, a bit shaky. _What does he mean I wanted him? I suggested I would like to help him. That's it!_

I felt like mentally smacking myself. Of course my plan backfires. _Whenever I think I'm one step ahead of Ikuto, he goes and makes **me** speechless. Stupid!_

Hopefully I was just looking into this too much. He liked to play games, right? Maybe that's what this all was. A game for him?

I was walking down the hall of the second floor, no need to wait for Ikuto. He could get himself kidnapped for all I care! It was only nine forty; my morning breakfast filled my stomach and made the thought of food seem nauseating.

I wandered around the hospital, wondering where everything was. It was still so new to me, so different and huge. I wondered how old the hospital really was.

I glanced to my right where glass windows covered a wall. It revealed a room filled with clear, plastic boxes that had newborn children sleeping on the fabric inside. There, Yaya stood in her yellow and orange scrubs. I looked at Yaya, seeming much more official in work clothes. The scrubs didn't quite fit her though. Most of the time, adult clothing made teenagers look older, but in Yaya's case, it made her look like a kid dressing up in their parents clothes. Yaya looked up through the window and spotted me, before grinning widely. She rushed to the door and opened it.

"_Amu!_" She cheered, hugging me. I jumped from her enthusiastic greeting. It would take a while to get used to Yaya's hyper-ness.

"Yaya," I breathed when she let go of me. Her bright work uniform added to her personality perfectly. She smiled again and tugged me into the baby room. I walked in quietly. "Yaya? Can I be in here?" I whispered to her as not to disturbed the sleeping newborns. They were all unusually quiet, unlike when Ami first came home from the hospital.

"I don't know. You are a part of staff now," she stated simply, deep in thought. I laughed nervously. _The way this girl's mind works…_

She began to eye my outfit and pursed her lips. "Hey! When I don't wear my uniform, I get in trouble. But _you_ can wear normal clothing?" She asked jealously. We turned to the newborns, a few squirming and one on the brink of cries. Her sentence suddenly sunk in and I gasped, looking myself over again.

"_Crap!_ I forgot my scrubs in the room!" I yelled into the baby chamber. Then Yaya slapped a hand over my mouth as I did the same. The babies started to stir uncomfortably.

"Maybe we should…go get them," Yaya whispered to me, eyeing the children. I nodded and we quietly headed out.

"I think I left it in Ikuto's room. I'll just be a minute!" I waved to Yaya who stood outside the elevator. I walked into the empty room and started looking for the scrubs.

_I left them…on the bed! _I reminded myself, but lifting up the sheets and covers revealed nothing. The clothes were no longer there. _Ah! I'm in so much trouble!_

"Looking for something?" The low voice asked. I turned around, startled and almost fell over the bed. My heart pounded with uneasiness as I soon realized Ikuto had asked. I still wasn't used to hearing his voice. After recollecting myself, I glared.

"Why do you care?" I asked, bringing my cool character back.

_This guy is nothing, but trouble._

"Oh, I may not seem like it, but if you are my full time nurse, you'll need to be dressed in the right clothes. I'm not having my caretaker fired on her second day," he stated, casually leaning against the door frame.

"_You_ took my scrubs!" I accused, pointing at his tall figure. He shook his head.

"No, but I wished I had," he admitted teasingly.

My eyes narrowed. "You're lying! You _love_ to play tricks on me. Now, where are the scrubs?" I demanded, looking frantically around the room.

_Did he hide them?_

"Amu. I did not take your scrubs," he said again, more serious this time. I glanced under the bed, still searching. Nothing.

I came up and to my surprise, I saw Nadeshiko came out of the elevator through the small rectangular window in the door. Yaya started talking to her, as Nadeshiko pointed to our door. She wanted to come in.

"I can't let Nadeshiko see me in my regular clothes!" I screamed. "I'll be in deep trouble. Ikuto, just give the uniform and I'll do whatever you want!" I begged, desperate now. I could see Yaya try to stall Nadeshiko, but it wouldn't last long. Nadeshiko was beginning to look impatient.

"Hmm," Ikuto thought, holding the moment. My pulse ran through my veins and my heart pounded and pumped rapidly in my chest. "Tempting, but I honestly don't have your uniform," he said, showing a small smile. And, strangely enough, I believed him.

Nadeshiko was nearing the room. "I'm still going to be in trouble though!" I yelled, frantic. _Now what?_

"I have an idea," Ikuto began.

_Why am I not surprised._

"What is it?" I asked in a hushed voice, but Ikuto was already in motion.

He grabbed my arms in a tight grasp and I had to keep myself from screaming to his sudden reaction. He looked down at me for a moment -deeply, gently- and for a second, I thought he was going to kiss me.

But Ikuto knew better than that. He picked me up and dropped me onto the bed. I fell onto it and winced at how the hard surface crashed into my spine. He threw a white sheet over me and then hopped onto the other side of the bed, -the one closer to the door- while placing two pillows before me on the sheet. I heard the door open and shut my eyes, squeezing them tight.

_I'm dead._

"For the last time Yaya, I don't care for body piercings," Nadeshiko's firm voice stated. _What on earth made Yaya talk about **that**?_ Then it was silent for a moment.

"Where's Amu, Ikuto?" Nadeshiko asked, full with authority. Ikuto didn't answer verbally and I wasn't sure if he even glanced at her. Nadeshiko sighed, answering my question. "Well, when you do see her, can you give her these scrubs? She left them in the lobby." She threw them then, onto the pillows where I was hiding right under.

_I left them in the lobby? _The memory of myself walking with the thought of blackmailing Ikuto…I didn't even think about my scrubs. I must have dropped them.

The door closed and outside I could hear Nadeshiko making a pushy Yaya head back to her station.

I brought my head up above the blankets. The dark pink and black scrubs laid on top of me, folded neatly on top of each other. I needed to thank Nadeshiko for delivering them.

"I think you owe someone an apology," Ikuto stated. I looked up to see his face about a few inches away from my own and flushed yet again. _Dang! Something about this guy makes me blush, and I** hate it**!_

"I'm sorry," I started, hanging my head. "I just thought it was you because you keep playing tricks on me. I shouldn't have accused you like that." I didn't like apologizing to such a sly guy, and avoided his eyes as my cheeks burned more. I looked down at the blanket, trying to forget how close he really was to me.

"You are forgiven," He spoke happily, but something else held in his voice. "Though, you said you'd do whatever I want if I gave you the uniform…" Ikuto added, smirking at me.

"Yeah, but Nadeshiko just handed it," I corrected him. The smirk still lay on his face as he shook his head.

"Ah, but Nadeshiko didn't give them to _you, _she gave them to _me_," he explained slowly. Realization hit me.

"That's not fair! It's not what I was implying!" I yelled to him, noticing that I was leaning toward him. I jolted back, surprised.

"But it's what _I'm _implying," he replied and snatched my scrubs, standing up.

"_Hey!_" I lifted up the covers and ran to him. "I need my scrubs. Give them back!" I demanded, trying to grab it out of his grasp, but he held it high above his head where I couldn't reach it. Instead of trying to jump for something like an idiot that was clearly out of my reach, I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently. His smirk widened, accepting my challenge.

"All right, Amu. I'll give you your scrubs, but in return you need to do me a favor." I ignored my hammering heart that started to race suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked, acidly.

I listened as he whispered to me the details.

**ShellyCullen: Well, now. What is Ikuto planning to do? What's going on in that twisted head of his?**

**Amu: I'm scared…what if he…asks…for s*x?**

**ShellyCullen: WTF? Ikuto, you pervert!**

**Ikuto: What? Amu's the one who said it!**

**ShellyCullen: Oh. *Sigh of relief.* So, you don't plan to do it with Amu, right?**

**Ikuto: Well…**

**ShellyCullen, Amu: O.O**

**Ikuto: :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**ShellyCullen: Hello reviewers who love perverted cats! I'm sorry, AGAIN! The end of school was a LOT of work and very stressful. And I'm sad to say that my laptop got infected by a virus so I'm updating from this REALLY old computer! Luckily, now that school is over I'll be able to update WAY more! So SMILE! :D**

**Ikuto: Why does Amu think I'm so perverted anyway?**

**ShellyCullen: Well, you did bite her ear.**

**Ikuto: That was-**

**ShellyCullen: And you kind of follow her. Plus you did "sleep" in her room that one time.**

**Ikuto: So?**

**ShellyCullen: So, if that's not perverted you must be a STALKER! Now enjoy the chapter with the perverted/stalker cat! ;3**

**Chapter Five:**

**The First Step**

I stood in line at a semi-average clothing and drug store. God forbid anyone should see me.

I was holding one of the most embarrassing things in the world because of stupid Ikuto. I wanted to die to save myself the humiliation. Why oh why did Ikuto have to pick _this _as the favor? It was_ torture._

I was sulking the whole way, trying to hide the object from everybody. This was going to kill my status. It probably already was. My turn in line took place as I gave the cashier my purchase. I couldn't even look at their face. I was already pink with embarrassment.

"Hinamori-san?" The cashier asked. My head snapped up and I gasped. Tadase was staring at me in surprise. He wore a white turtle neck sweater and a blue apron with a name-tag. My heart started to pound unevenly as I looked at his concerned face.

I actually lived here once before, and when I was in 4th grade I had a _huge_ crush on Tadase. Sadly, it ended when a friend told me she saw him lip locking with Rima Mashiro. It brought an aching pain to my heart, but also taught me to work for my dreams rather than stand in the side lines.

But here we were now, sophomores in high school. And he was here to check out the merchandise._ My _merchandise.

If it hadn't been for Ikuto, I probably wouldn't have minded it, but with my own cheeks turning hot and the look of the item. It was horrible.

He looked down at the object of horror and his eyes went wide. I started to feel dizzy along with wanting to vomit, especially when his cheeks turned bright crimson.

"Um…" Tadase began, getting flustered. I started to think of a lie, _anything_ to save me from this moment.

"T-That's not mine. It's for my friend…she wanted it, not me," I tried to make a believable excuse, but sadly my cool side wasn't working at the moment so it sounded pretty sad and unconvincing.

"O-Oh, okay," Tadase answered, picking it up with shaky hands and scanning it. Then he bagged it up.

"That will be forty-three dollars and forty-nine cents," he replied, staring down at the counter. No! He can't even bare to look at me!

"Thanks!" I yelled and tossed the trash. I grabbed the bag and ran out the door.

Ikuto, you're a dead man!

* * *

The door shook violently as it crashed into the wall. My breath was huffed with anger and furry. My head, which felt like it was going to pop, was now looking at the ground. This was going to be difficult.

"_Here,_" I hissed in a disgusted voice. I held out the bag toward him, glaring at his calm figure.

He stood by the window, obviously amused by my reaction. He was expecting nothing less.

The smile that lay on his face disappeared as he looked down at my body. I felt like breaking the door down in my anger and embarrassment.

"Nice scrubs," he began, examining my pink, baggy top and bottom. It was the first time Ikuto saw me in my work uniform. I flushed, all traces of anger gone as he stared at me.

Stupid, STUPID Ikuto! "Don't even try," I began, holding a hand up to stop his cocky language.

"Don't try-" he began.

"You know what I mean! I did your stupid favor!" I yelled, pulling out the clothing. "I got you a stupid, furry, coconut bikini! God knows why you actually _need_ this and I certainly DON'T want to know!" I screamed, flinging the bathing suit at him.

He caught it swiftly and smirked, then came up to me.

I was crushed by embarrassment, humiliation, and anger. All of which gave me a sinking feeling. This was only going to get worse.

"That was only part one, Amu." He chuckled and threw the bikini back at me. I caught it and tried not to crush my teeth together.

"Part one? I'm not going to play in your stupid plan!" I screamed, glaring up at his towering figure. How twisted up was this guy?

But then guilt flood into me. Ikuto was at the hospital for a reason, a disease or illness of some sort. Maybe something really was mentally wrong and I was just being mean. What if he really needed help?

Ikuto looked at me curiously and I sighed. This was going to be tough. "Okay," I whispered.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Okay, I'll do whatever is next. Now what did you want?" I tried to be as nice as possible. His pity was getting the better of me.

"Good, you're finally cooperating. Now, I need you to put it on," he instructed, smiling lightly.

"NO. WAY." I said through my teeth. "No Way! I am not wearing this…_thing_! If you like it so much, why don't _you_ wear it?" I asked, losing patience again.

"Amu, you have to wear it. I need your help," Ikuto spoke, serious. I was taken aback by how much it seemed that he needed me in his plan. How important it was to him. I thought.

"Why?" I asked, after a few seconds of silence. He sighed and came over to me.

I listened hard, taking in the plan as he said each part in detail. Realization hit me, along with his pain and hope. So THAT'S why he needed my help.

I looked down at the ground and blushed again, clutching the bikini in my fist. "I will help you Ikuto, on ONE condition," I stated, raising a finger.

"What?" He asked, curiously.

"If you promise to give me a try. Let me be your nurse."

**ShellyCullen: OH! What could be Ikuto's big plan? And is Amu going soft on him? When will Ikuto get h*rny? So many questions, so little time. Keep reading to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**ShellyCullen: Okay. Sorry about all the cliff hangers people! I'm happy to say that this one will NOT be a cliffy. Well, at least I think it won't.**

**Ikuto: Right….**

**ShellyCullen: Haven't you ever heard the quote, "Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder"? **

**Ikuto: I guess.**

**ShellyCullen: Well, then that would make everyone ugly…and everyone pretty. So its, uh…wait, what???**

**Ikuto: Your getting flustered again.**

**ShellyCullen: AH! This is too hard! Just read the dang chapter already! XP**

**Chapter Six: **

**She Wore An Itsy Bitsy, Teeny Weenie, Furry Coconut Bikini**

"_If you promise to give me a try. Let me be your nurse."_

He looked at me with the most unreadable expression. Was it anger? Sadness? Was he…happy?

He turned to look over at the window, the blinds half way closed. "What's so great about working for me anyway?" He murmured.

_What?_

He sighed and looked back at me with a mischievous smile on his face. "Alright, Amu. Now put on the bikini."

I walked into the cramped bathroom and was surprised to see Ikuto inside to.

"Um…what are you doing?" I asked, questionably.

"Waiting for you to try on the swimsuit." He stated, promptly.

"With me CHANGING?! GET OUT, GET OUT you PERVERT!!!" I yelled and pushed him out the door. I slammed it shut before he got another word in.

My breathing came out in gasps again as I looked at the tiny room. There was a bulb above the sink and one above the shower. It had a small white toilet and a sink with soap on top.

The painted wall coloring was chipping as brown mold seemed to gather around the ceiling. _How can Ikuto live like this?_

I started to remove my shrugs, which felt awfully strange. I could almost feel Ikuto's presence in the room, smell his scent by the tip of my tongue. Ikuto had been here for a long time, long enough to fill his own memories in a place like this.

I put on the bottom then the top part of the bikini. It felt strange and itchy as I refrained from scratching the skin around it. I walked to the mirror and gasped.

I look CRAZY! Like some stripper ready to hit the dance floor. It wasn't just the fact that my boobs seemed ten times bigger than normal, and they aren't THAT big to begin with, it was the fact that I decided to curl my shoulder length hair.

Its pink waves came down my back and made me a stripper. Why the HELL did I curl my hair again? The answer was oblivious to me.

"You done?" Ikuto asked from behind the door, a little irritated. I glared.

"I…don't want you to see me!" I shouted to him, glancing back at my reflection and trying to picture Ikuto's expression. My mouth went dry.

"I'm sure you look fine, okay? I wouldn't ask you for this favor if you weren't up to it." He stated, a little calmer.

"Well…" I murmured. As much as I hated the idea of Ikuto seeing me dressed as a slut, the more his plan struck me. _It's for a good cause._ I thought.

I bit my lip nervously. "A-Alright. I'm coming out! But don't make any rude comments!" I added for my own benefit.

"Like I have anything to say." Ikuto said and chuckled.

I opened the door and it clicked as I swung the door open slowly. I didn't move from the doorframe. At least, I couldn't when I saw Ikuto's expression.

His eyes were widened, staring at me as if I was a shiny new car to try out. His lips were parted slightly as his eyes became glazed over, off in some other world.

My cheeks caught on fire. "I-Ikuto." I stuttered. I was beginning to feel really self-conscious about this. If I made Ikuto stare, then everyone would no doubt.

"Please don't stare at me l-like that." I whispered, looking at the ground. I felt his eyes staring at me and I wanted to hide. OMG! My heart's pounding! Why won't Ikuto quite staring?!

"Ikuto!" I called, looking up and moving forward. My foot suddenly tripped on something and I realized it was my clothes. "AHHH!" I screamed, falling forward.

I kept my eyes shut, waiting for the impact of the cold, tiled floors. Instead, there was softness and warmth. I opened one eye, a little afraid of what I would see. My legs felt weak, wobbly.

My eyes widened. Ikuto was pressed under me, staring up in surprised. I was pressed onto him softly so ever inch of me touched him. His body emitted heat to my own shaking body as we both stared at each other in surprise, reflecting our own expressions.

Ikuto's breathing started to come out faster as time went by. His own breath blew into my face as my lips began to tremble. _What's going on?_

The door swung open and I looked in horror. _I'm so dead._

But Ikuto was much faster. His left leg wound around my butt as I blushed harder and he rolled over as to the side of the bed where we were hidden. Now he lay on top of me, alert as he listened to the person.

My heart pounded violently. Ikuto's cheek rested by my face and I tried not to let my breathing quicken. His skin was warm, soft, almost irresistible.

The door came to a close as Ikuto sighed and I made a big mistake.

My breath came out in relief, right in his left ear.

His breathing accelerated as he grabbed both my hands and trapped them in his own above my head. If I wasn't already red, now would do the trick.

He kept them up there, in an iron grip and started to softly kiss and nibble on my left ear. I gasped. A tingling sensation went through my whole body as I struggled to get out, but Ikuto was stronger, confident. My warm body had gone cold where he touched it, making my breathing harder than before.

He began to slowly kiss under my chin, lightly, possessively and I was in no position to speak. I couldn't. But I was breathing, and rather hard at that. I was panting like a dog, and I felt really embarrassed as it was the loudest thing here.

_How do I get out? _I thought, looking around. His ear was by me again. I lifted his face and did the same as he did, a small nibble. I started to freak out when he groaned, but remembered what I was doing.

His grip loosened on my hands, enough for me to break free. I began to push him. "Ikuto! Off!" I said through trembling lips. Ikuto didn't budge at first, but he soon moved back panting.

I tried to gather all the anger I had for him right now, but it was weak. I glared at him. "W-What was that?!" I demanded, grabbing my shirt and covering my exposed skin.

Ikuto shook his head. "I'm sorry. I was a little out of control." He stated, breathing roughly.

"Out of control?! That's an understatement. You held me down!" I yelled.

"Sorry." He said, but he smirked. My face paled.

"W-What?" I whispered, trembling again.

"Nothing. Let's just continue the plan." He stated, getting up. He offered me a hand.

"No thanks." I replied, standing up myself. I'm not touching him again like this.

I peered through the small window in the door. No one was around, and hopefully Yaya or Nadeshiko wouldn't appear. "You sure about this?" I asked Ikuto who was looking out as well.

"I'm positive. Just go down the main hall to the stair well. There's an elevator behind it. No one knows about it except me so you should be fine."

I gulped and nodded opening the door. I checked both ways then dashed to the main hall.

_Please oh PLEASE let no one see me! _I found the main hall where luckily no one stood. The stair well was at the end as I ran to it and walked behind. Just as Ikuto promised the elevator was there.

I clicked the bottom as I waited nervously. My heart pounded each second as I waited for the doors to open. _What if someone came out?_

The elevator came down with a squeak as the doors opened revealing the small, empty room. I walked inside and the doors shut with a thud. I jumped.

_J-Just the doors Amu! Calm down. _

There were no buttons inside picking where to go. All it had was the floor numbers on top. There were 5 floors in the hospital. _Strange. I thought there were 3. _

The elevator stopped and squeaked again, opening into a new hall. Blue carpet was on the floor and many doors lay ahead. The biggest door was at the end, where the boss was.

_Ikuto, this better work._

I took a deep breath, forgetting the clothes I was wearing and went down the long hallway.

**ShellyCullen: AHH!!!! No, I did NOT want a cliff hanger! But the chapter was too long and I wanted to get on with the plan Ikuto has. And I just love the chapter title! She wore an itsy bitsy, teeny weenie, yellow pokadot bikini. That she wore for the first time today! I ALWAYS get that song stuck in my head so I thought it would be funny for the chapter name. I did change it up a bit to fit the story, but it still has the same ring to it.**

**Amu: Gah! I hate that bikini. SOOOO not my character! **

**ShellyCullen: Also, hope you liked the amuto moment that happened. I'm just getting started and already Ikuto's all over her. Hehe. More to come! ;3**

**Ikuto: And then s*x? **

**ShellyCullen: NO! This is PG 13! Sorry, but nothing that extreme will happen.**

**Ikuto: Maybe not in the story, but in this chat… *Looks at Amu.**

**Amu: Sh*t!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**ShellyCullen: I-**

**Ikuto: Are in no position to talk.**

**Shelly: If you'll just-**

**Amu: listen and READ the CHAPTER as planned.**

**Shelly: B-But...I got-**

**Ikuto: Nothing else to say because we are starting the CHAPTER!**

**Shelly: *Pouts. Fine.**

**Amu_: ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara._**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Plans in Work**

I took a few steps down the hall in my white, gym shoes. I don't think I mentioned that, did I? Well, I'm wearing socks and gym shoes...with a bikini.

Weird, right? After all, girls usually wear flip flops with thier swimsuits, but I'm not at a pool or beach party. No, I'm at a hospital.

Why am I like this? Oh, just doing Ikuto's dirty work. Its all apart of his, "So called" plan. If you ask me, he doesn't even have a plan. I bet you he's just gonna winge it.

It was strange on that blue carpeted floor. I could hear phones ringing from other rooms and voices speaking. But I was most anxious to see the bosses room. After all, that's what I was here for.

The big double doors appeared as I took a deep breath and lifted a trembling hand. I hestiated, before lightly hitting the cool steal. The door made a loud, metal ring that rumbled within the hallway. I looked down at the floor, already feeling ashamed. The door didn't open after about two minutes and I laughed nervously.

_Guess this means I DON'T have to meet the boss._

I thought, cheerily turning around. I began to walk back when an arm hooked around my shoulders.

"Hey, we got business to take care of." I could recognize that voice anywhere. Ikuto's. His lean arm felt strong in the hold it had me in as he began drgging me back to the doors. I tried to protest.

"T-The doors aren't opening!" I whined, stumbling as I tried to walke backwards from the hold. Ikuto came up to the door and with his left hand pushed it ever so slightly. The metal opened.

"Its open, stupid." He said bluntly, bringing me into the drak room.

"LET GO!" I yelled, pushing away from him. My hair covered my whole face as I pushed each strand back. "Hey!" I accused, pointing at his long figure. "Your here."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, like he was speaking to a mental person.

"Yeah, you _just _notice this?" He countered and I felt crushed for a moment.

"N-NO! I thought you sent me up here for that favor! If your here, why do I need to be?!" I defended as Ikuto came over to the desk and swiftly opened up a drawer. The action was so fast it was almost blinding.

"Two heads are better than one, this will be easier and faster." He said, digging through some letters inside.

"And the boss?" I questioned, Ikuto stared up at me for half a second.

"Out. He always leaves at this time." I felt relieved. But...there was still a burning question...

"Why am I wearing _THIS _than?!" I yelled as Ikuto gave me a, shut up expression. Then he sighed, closing the drawer.

"Not here." He murmured, moving to some file cabinets to the right.

"Um...HELLO! I'm asking you something here!!!" I was irritated now. Why can't he just tell me?!!

Ikuto turned to me and with a straight face uttered the most shocking sentence I'd ever heard someone say to me.

"Because your hot."

My mouth dropped to the floor as my eyes widened with disbelief. Ikuto headed to the cabinets beside me and with a finger placed my bottom jaw closed.

"You'll attract perverted men like that." He snickered, opening the tan drawer.

"Oh, I think I already have." I barked back, crossing my arms. Ikuto was a...PERVERT! A very, very big one at that. I felt my eye twitch, humiliated and annoyed.

"Hmm, it doesn't seem to be here." Ikuto said thoughtfully, closing the tiny door like box. "Maybe he moved it." He was lost in his own world as I stomped up to him.

"Isn't it on the computer?" I suggested, well, mostly growled. I was still mad. Ikuto shook his head.

"Boss doesn't believe in having technology rule over lives. He prefers paper." Ikuto stated, opening the large door again. "Well, you coming?"

***.***

"I can't believe him!" I screamed as a bunch of nurses and doctors stared at me warily. I was trembling with fury. After changing into my scrubs, I felt common sense take place.

"Amu?" Yaya's voice spoke, slightly muffled. I turned to the bronze haired girl to see a yellow frosted pocky stick in her mouth. She chewed the treat and swallowed, then looked back at me. "What's wrong?" She wondered, curiously. I sighed.

"Nothing...really." I sulked in my seat as Yaya tilted her head. Then she smiled.

"Is it Ikuto? He run off again?" Yaya tried to lighten the mood when all I could utter was, 'more like annoying the hell out of me'.

"No, he's...he's Ikuto." There was no other way to explain it. Ikuto went at his own pace.

"And your Amu. I'm Yaya. So want to play?!" Her voice became high pitched as she began skipping around the room.

"Maybe later." I replied, smiling slightly.

Yaya stopped and pouted. Then she hung her head, turned to her right and eyed a patient. There was a boy about eleven playing on an exercise ball as Yaya pushed him off with her hand and bounced away on the ball. The boy looked teary.

I shook my head. _Was everyone here NUTS?!_

My cell began to ring and I checked my phone. A call from Rima. I answered it, excited.

"R-Rima?" I asked, almost as if unsure. It had been so long since I heard from her.

"Hey." Her voice came out plain, calm, just as always. Oh, how I missed Rima.

"What's up?" I leaned back on the chair, staring up at the ceiling. The tiles lined up in white with tiny black dots engraved.

"Hmm." She said. I sat up normally now. Whenever Rima made that sound she had something serious or important or big go on. I waited, wondering.

"Well..." She started.

"Amu." Nadeshiko called from her desk. I turned to her, confused. "No personal calls or cell phones during work hours."

_Damn. That's right._

I sighed. "Sorry Rima. I'm at work. I'll call you back."

"Okay." _Click._

"Okay, may I have your phone?" Nadeshiko now stood before me, holding her hand out. I placed the phone in her palm. "Sorry, I'm inclined to do this. You can pick it up when your shifts over." I nodded, standing up. Maybe I could catch up with Yaya and-.

"You should get back to Ikuto." Nadeshiko added, before walking back to her desk. I winced. Of course.

**-_-**

"Amu..."

"Huh?" I stared down at my clipboard, reading over the questions.

"Can you at least look at me?" I stared up at him for a second and looked back down.

"Happy?"

"No." I sighed. Avoiding him wasn't working, but I felt...violated. It was very uncomfortable around him now.

"Why don't you sit here?" He suggested, patting the bed next to him. I shook my head. "Aw, c'mon." He urged, but I still refused. "That's an ORDER." He commanded.

"Order?" I glared hard at Ikuto. He merely smirked.

"Your my nurse, which means your here to take care of me and make me feel _good_." _Wait...WHAT?_

"I believe my job is to make sure you don't light yourself on fire." I replied, making a tiny circle on the clipboard.

"You make me sound mental."

"You are."

"Then why don't you cure me?"

This was getting us knowhere fast. I sighed, giving up. "Okay, whatever." I sat next to Ikuto and he seemed pleasantly pleased.

"Good. Now that your here, would you mind handing me that box." He pointed to that stack of papers laying in it. I rolled my eyes, squatting and grabbing the sides. I pulled up as it refused.

"Heavy?" Ikuto asked, snickering. I glared at the box.

"N-No." I choked up, pulling more violently and agrresively. It began as trying to lift it up to the point where I was debating on wrestling the stupid cardboard. "This is IMPOSSIBLE!" I shouted, kicking the edge. It still didn't budge.

"Should be. Spent all afternoon glueing the thing to the floor." Ikuto said. I turned to him, bewildered and flustered.

"You WHAT?!"

"Glued it to the floor." He stated again. I shook my head, trying to calm myself.

"I heard you the first time. Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Because I'm bored."

Because . He's . Bored .

"And you have a nice butt."

"WHAT?!" I think the whole building could hear my scream. Ikuto hushed me.

"What? You can't expect me NOT to notice you."

Well, maybe that was true. My cool and spicy always brought people to me. But not THIS WAY.

"D-Don't! You can't..." I struggled for words. Ikuto smirked.

"Maybe it would be better...if I were to be even closer to you."

_What?_

**ShellyCullen: Ikuto has a plan. Hehe. Sorry this chapter was random and not much fluff. I mostly brought out the pervert comments in Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: As you should.**

**Shelly: Ramance to come. And drama. And suspense.**

**Ikuto: Hush!**

**Shelly: *Quiet.**

**Amu: Wow. How much control a pervert can get.**

**Shelly: Reviews! ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**ShellyCullen: Chapter eight...hmm. **

**Ikuto: You going to right that new story?**

**Amu: The one at the bottom, you mean?**

**Shelly: Huh? Later, maybe. For now, just read the chapter, reviewers! ^-^**

**Recap:**

_"Maybe it would be better...if I were to be even closer to you."_

_What?_

**Chapter Eight:**

**Butterfly Kisses**

_What...is Ikuto talking about?_

I was heading home now, deciding walking would be best. Or maybe it was the fact that I needed to think things over. Ikuto was being...different?

I don't know. But after Ikuto had said he needed to be closer to me, he hasn't really spoken to me in about a week. I keep thinking he's planning something. Something big. But I can never be sure.

Maybe that was his disease. Is it possible to be perverted past insane? Or maybe he was an evil mastermind to the point where it drove him mad. That was a possibility.

The more ideas that came into my head, the more I thought he had a mental problem. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him physically. As far as being fed through tubes in his veins.

So he had an eating disorder???

I crossed the rode, taking a right when I saw blonde hair heading my way. A boy. With pale skin and pink/ruby eyes. I froze.

Tadase-kun.

He smiled, approaching me in a casual manner. I figured after the whole, bikini thing, he'd think I was nuts. I looked around to see if he was going to talk to someone else.

"Hello, Hinamori-san." Tadase smiled politely as I recognized that modest smile. My cheeks burned and I looked down, in a struggle for words. "Are you waiting for someone?" He asked me, trying to find my eyes.

"N-No! Course not." I responded, like the idiot I am. His smile reappeared.

"Ah, that's good. You see, I was going to ask you something."

_A-Ask me something?! Is...Is he going to ask me out?! I have to be...cool. Yeah, calm down._

"Uh, y-yes, Tadase-kun?" _God, how much more stupid can I sound?_

"Well, I took this second job at a dinner down the street. And their hiring kids about 16 and I was wondering if you wanted to join."

_Oh, not a date? This is disappointing...But, I can still be close to him at his work. Maybe this is alright after all._

"O-."

"Amu's busy."

My eyes widened. That couldn't be...that wasn't who I think it was...was it?

I turned around, wary. I hoped and prayed it wasn't him, but of course the world hated me. Ikuto stood beside me now, wearing his regualer grey sweater and some light faded jeans. He glared at Tadase.

"I-Ikuto!" I called out, stunned and annoyed. This guy really was pissing me off. Tadase was bewildered.

"Ah! Sorry, Tadase-kun. This is just one of my MENTAL patients." I brushed it off as a joke, making sure Ikuto could here that very well.

"Ouch. That's harsh Amu. Make fun of the ill." Ikuto countered as I gave him my own glare.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, but Ikuto turned back to Tadase-kun.

"Hmm. Tadase? That's a pretty retarded name for a girl." _GAH!!!! Did...did Ikuto just call Tadase a GIRL?!?!?!_

"I see. Well, I'm not a girl Ikuto-san and I'd appreicate some maturety here."

"Why waste your breath, kid? I AM only a mental person." Ikuto turned back to me and I felt a tinge of guilt before I was mad again.

"Its just small talk. Nice sense of humor you have." Tadase smiled over at Ikuto, who didn't deserve any kindness. He was being an ass to poor Tadase-kun.

"Yeah, great sense of humor. The same humor your parents had when they saw how small your balls were and decided that Tamara would be a better suited name."

"Oh, it seems we're not going to get along, are we?" Tadase asked as Ikuto just stared. He sighed and smiled back at me.

"I'll just be heading home now. Nice to speak to you again, Hinamori-san."

_Ikuto is sooooo dead._

**D:**

"Ikuto, what the HELL was that?!" I demanded, glaring daggers at the guy. Ikuto stared at me with an innocent face on.

"What do you mean?" He asked, walking over to an ice cream stand and ordering a chocolate scoop. I was trembling with fury and if it weren't for my common sense, I would honestly kill Ikuto. With pleasure.

"Did you HAVE to be a total ASSHOLE to Tadase-kun? He was being so sweet to you! And offered me a job. He even call you, Ikuto-san!" I yelled as he grabbed the frozen treat and licked it.

"What can I say? I'm a true comdeian." Ikuto smiled in triumph. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, your a mouthful." I stated sarcastically. Ikuto smirked and and leaned over to me.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked as his breath blew into my face. I flushed.

"What the hell?! IDIOT!" I began stomping away. Ikuto better be mental or I'll be beating him to a pulp.

"Calm down, Amu. I'm just having some fun." He admitted, now crunching on the cone. When did he even finish the ice cream?

"Your fun is stupid and immature." I pointed out, crossing my arms.

"Oh, and your so much better? Your as childish as I am." Ikuto replied, now licking his fingertips.

"Am not!" I yelled before covering my mouth.

"I think that proved it. You and that so called prince are all wrong for each other." He shook his head, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Really, now? Why don't you tell me who my soul mate is than?" I questioned as Ikuto's eyes flashed with a strange emotion. It disappeared quickly, just like before. I struggled to decipher the feeling when Ikuto pulled my chin into the palm of hs right hand.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, staring down at me. My mouth felt unusually dry as my brain scattered. I looked down, cheeks hot.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Ikuto sighed and let go, looking up into the sky. I couldn't help, but notice how the sun caught onto his blue hair and skin, shining and bringing out the smallest, but prettiest details in him.

"You want to go out?"

"Huh?" I asked, taken a back. I blushed when I noticed that I had been zoning out at Ikuto's appearance.

"To the carnival." He explained, walking over to a nearby bench and taking a seat on it. He pulled out a cigarette and lighter.

"AH! What are you doing?!" I yelled, smacking the stick out of his mouth. He stared up to me.

"What? I'm eighteen. Its not like its illegal." He stated, taking out another one and flicking on the lighter.

"Your sick. You shouldn't be allowed to smoke. Plus, its bad for your health." I recited the words I'd hear in health class and pulled the lighter away from him.

"Ah, you ruin all the fun." He pouted out and I smacked the top of his head.

"Don't be stupid. Just listen to me." I didn't think Ikuto would have to be my responsibility outside of work, but I guess he is. Didn't think he'd have this kind of problem though.

"Still want to go?" He asked, putting his squares away. I sighed.

"Fine." If only for today.

**:D**

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"..."

"Ah, why don't you laugh? Not having fun?" I asked Ikuto staring into the long mirrors. In it, my body looked small, shrinking my legs and torso while Ikuto seemed as skinny as a stick.

"Fun houses don't get me." He said lamely.

"Nothing does." I said back, pulling his arm and dragging him to the rollercoaster.

"Well, come on!" I urged, handing our tickets to the man and taking a seat in the ride. Ikuto climbed in next to me. The man strapped us into the ride, checking to make sure it was in place and the ride began to move. My heart began to thump in excitement and fear.

"Here we go." I smiled at Ikuto who gave a composed face. We started up the track slowly, until the ride rushed down. My stomach dropped as I pressed my feet harder and harder into the seat and gripped until my hands were sore onto the railing. At the same time, I laughed and smiled as hair whipped around, blinding my surroundings and my face stung with cool air.

We turned to the side and looped around a couple of times. I brought my hands into the air for a moment and chickened out, dropping them back down. Ikuto held my hand then.

I grinned at Ikuto, hoping he was having just as much fun as I was. His expression almost looked sorrowful, filling with a pain I couldn't understand. My eyebrows knitted together.

"Ikuto? What's-?"

The ride went up and slowly began to turn over. But that didn't give me butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Ikuto had leaned over, clutching onto my hand and giving me a soft kiss. I couldn't tell if we were upside down or what.

My lips burned and my hands twitched as I shut my eyes closed. Ikuto's hand curled around my waist when the ride jolted and I pulled back abrutly. The ride was over, and the ticket man was staring at us.

"Um..." I spoke, blushing. I came out of the ride, legs like jello. I wonder what left me weak. The ride or Ikuto?

Once we left the ride, I couldn't meet Ikuto's gaze. My chest felt hollow as I tried to get my breathing to return to normal. I wasn't sure what to think.

_Does...Does Ikuto love me?_

That didn't make sense. Though, I still didn't understand that...sadness in his eyes. Was the kiss, just to make himself feel better? Maybe, it made more sense, I guess.

So, my kisses healed Ikuto? Maybe if his life was and his condition hurt, maybe a kiss helped somehow? Maybe that was the key. Hmm.

"Amu, about earlier..." Ikuto began, staring at me. Was he...embarrassed?

"Oh, I get it now. You don't have to explain, Ikuto."

"Huh?"

"Its for you disease. It hurts so much, right? That only kissing helps. I understand now, that it helps you get better." I gave him a small smile as Ikuto just stared in disbelief.

_Guess I'm more understandable than I thought._

Ikuto shook his head and sighed. I waited.

"Okay, Amu. Now just help me a second..." And he leaned down for another quick kiss.

**Ikuto: ............. Amu is dense beyond dense.**

**Shelly: I know. Its kind of funny though, right?**

**Ikuto: Humor me.**

**Shelly: Eh, hehe. Ikuto's mad at me. Well, next chapter is going to be intense...I think. So you better all be ready.**

**Amu: This isn't going to be...pass teen, is it?**

**Shelly: No, no...but I am considering doing a story with a pregnant amu and Ikuto is dad and.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, yeah. We get it. Review or whatever.**

**Shelly: Meanie! XP**


	9. Chapter 9

Shugo Chara

****

Be My Nurse

ShellyCullen: XD

Amu: …… she's scaring me.

Ikuto: Kind of creepy.

Shelly: Hehe. I think I got it back. Romance that is.

Amu: I'm screwed.

Rima: When aren't you?

Amu: *Sigh. I wish she'd stick to the comedy.

Rima: She's not THAT good at it. -_-

Kaya: I oh! I OH! Ho Ho Ho

Amu, Rima, Ikuto: WTF?!?!?!?!?

Kaya: Word.

Chapter Nine:

Waste of Time

"Good morning, Amu."

I looked over at Nadeshiko at the desk and smiled.

"Hey, Nadeshiko. Ikuto in today?" I questioned. Never know when that cat is here or not. Always leaving.

"We can only hope." She stated, typing something on the computer. I headed for the elevator.

So, I had known Ikuto for about three weeks now. Nothing much has changed. Well, okay a lot had changed actually.

I learned that Ikuto likes to play tricks. That and he's a REALLY big pervert, which doesn't help the fact that I'm a GIRL! And jeez, he loves teasing me.

I swear, if Ikuto weren't ill with some disease I would smack him up side the head every day. Then maybe he'd learn his lesson. But I guess I'm going to have to train him the old fashioned way. By talking to him.

The elevator stopped and I walked into Ikuto's room. Only, Ikuto wasn't in there. Instead, a tiny boy with golden colored eyes and black/blue messy hair sat on his bed, staring at me curiously. He couldn't be older than six. I watched him, awed.

"Uh…hello." I said awkwardly, smiling slightly. The small boy seemed to twitch his head.

"Hi." He stated plainly, the corner of his mouth twitching. It was quiet again as I waited for something to happen; an interruption or the boy to say something. Nothing happened.

"Well, you are…?"

"Yoru." He pointed out, grabbing the sheets as his hand twitched and his fingers wiggled. He placed the bed sheet in his mouth.

"AHH! Don't do that!"

****

._.

"That's little Yoru-chan." Yaya stated, crossing her arms as she glared slightly at the boy. Yoru was on my lap, his head twitching from side to side like a curious cat. I tried to make the hyper kid sit still.

"So…what is he doing in Ikuto's room?" I questioned, pulling the scissors in his hand out of his grasp.

Yaya's lips pursed. "I think he's related to Ikuto-san or something? I don't know. But he sneaks over to his room when he gets hyper. He has that twitching disease thing were the person can't sit still."

"Oh." I stated, looking down at the child. _So he had twitches?_

"But! Y-Yaya can't sit still either! Pay attention to Yaya too!" She whined, jumping unto my lap and tackling me. Yoru jumped off and walked out of the room.

So much for getting to know him.

****

*o*

After getting Yaya to calm down I made my way back to Ikuto's room. That same dark place Ikuto woke up everyday.

I grabbed my clip board and examined the sheet.

__

What activities does your patient do?

Hmm. Well, we already have play tricks and I'm not going to write down that he teases me. He…what does Ikuto like to do?

The thought made me feel guilty. I guess I didn't know Ikuto as well as I thought. Maybe I should get to know his history better.

The door squeaked open and Ikuto came in, holding a black bag. I eyed it suspiciously.

"What's in the bag?" I asked, pointing to it with my pen. Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Stuff. Does it matter?" He took the bag and opened up his cabinet, tossing it in and locking it with a key. The key that he wore around his neck.

__

When did Ikuto become secretive? Or am I really that oblivious?

"Uh, so…" I started, looking back at the clipboard for some help. What haven't we done? "How…do you feel today?" I asked, giving a small smile.

Okay, I admit it. I've taken classes on how to 'connect' with your patient. I really am pathetic.

Ikuto didn't answer, instead he stood with a look that showed, what-the-fuck. Those classes didn't help at all. Ikuto sighed and looked back up at me.

"You really want to be a big help?" He asked and I nodded. Ikuto looked around. "Go fetch me some cigarettes then." He replied, falling onto his bed.

"NO WAY!" I yelled. _Am I even allowed to buy cigarettes?_

"I can't get my own anymore. Everyone's watching me because last week you told on me." He stated and I stuck my tongue out at him. So much for connecting.

"There…there is something I've wanted to try." He admitted as I stared at him curiously. Ikuto sat up. "Come here." He urged me with his finger and I raised an eyebrow. Strange, much?

"Uh, okay." I responded, sitting next to him. This was a little weird. Ikuto rarely invited me next to him unless he wanted something.

"So, these scrubs. Are they custom made?" Ikuto asked randomly, holding the edge of it with his hand.

"No…" _My clothes? Does he want his own or something?_

Before I could ask about Ikuto's sudden weirdness, he ripped the shirt in half, letting the cloth fall completely off my body. All I had underneath was a white undershirt and bra. And the under shirt was see through!

"I-IKUTO!" I yelled, covering up my body and blushing like mad. Ikuto examined the half of the shirt in his fist and sniffed it. I gaped at him, like the lunatic he was.

"I never really liked your uniform. The bikini was much better." He stated, throwing the shirt behind him somewhere. I stood up, backing away.

"Ikuto?! Are you mad?!" I screamed, stumbling back slightly. Well, that made sense. It fit with his perverted comments. Maybe I was right about pervertedness being a disease.

"No, I'm happy. Didn't you ask how I was feeling earlier?" He was now smirking widely, crutching down to where I fell. My heart began to thump and my breathing was coming out in pants.

"What's wrong, Amu?" Ikuto purred in my ear, dragging me closer. I gave out a little 'Eep' as he pulled me closer to his body. But instead of kissing me or something, he pushed me back onto the ground. I was laying on my back, staring at that pale, white ceiling. I was frozen, waiting for my nerves to start. Or maybe stop shaking.

Ikuto lifted up the bottom of my shirt and licked my stomach, swirling his tongue around my belly button and the sides. I could feel those butterflies again, my face getting hotter as his breath fell onto my stomach.

"Ikuto! OFF!" I commanded, sitting up and pushing him off. Ikuto fell back slightly, but continued to come toward me. I began to freak out.

Ikuto chuckled. "Why? Are you scared?" He asked, placing his fingers into the loop holes of my pants and pulling my waist toward him. The motion lef me breathless.

"UH….." I couldn't say anything with my mouth filling up with saliva. This was bad. Really bad.

"Here, put her arms right…there." Ikuto stated, taking them and pulling them around his neck. I couldn't look away from him, his blue eyes just shining and lighting up in a strange way. _What is Ikuto thinking?_

"I-I, um, your being a pervert again!" I commented, hoping to distract him. He just chuckled more.

"Right, okay. Then how about another kiss?" He questioned, leaning down and I could almost feel my heart stop.

"N-N-No!" I yelled, backing away. He looked at me curiously. "That isn't neccessary." I reminded, trying to find another shirt to wear around him. Ikuto sighed.

"Aren't you the one who said kisses were my healing tool or something?" He asked behind me. _oh, right. _I frowned.

"Maybe they are, maybe not. Right now I need a shirt because you appearantly can't control yourself." I stated, checking the cabinets for a shirt to wear over. Ikuto sighed. "What?!" I demanded, slightly irriatated.

"Here, just take mine." He started slipping off his black elbow length tee and I was just able to grab the bottom and pull it back down over his body. He resisted my force.

"Don't take off your shirt for ME! I'm the nurse and your the patient!" I yelled, struggling to keep him fully clothed. Ikuto still pulled against my touch.

"That may be true, but you seem to be needing my help more than I need yours." He answered, finally pulling it off and ruffling his hair in the process. I looked away, trying to conceal what felt like a blush forming.

He held out the shirt. "You gonna take it? Or you rather we wait for someone to walk in and see what we're wearing?" He raised an eyebrow. I snatched the shirt, in fear that that someone would be Yaya or Nadeshiko, and tugged it over my body. The shirt was still warm, and smelled of what I imgagined to be a mix between musky and minty. Outdoorsy, and yet still freshly clean. How strange.

Sadly, the shirt almost reached down to my wrists as I pulled them back up. I barely glanced at Ikuto while murmuring a small, 'thanks'.

We stood, awkward and silent. Then Ikuto walked to the window and opened it half way.

"What do you think your doing?!" I demanded, in full job mode. I'm sure most would call this phase, 'bitch mode', but that wasn't the important task at hand.

"Out. Want to come?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Are you CRAZY?! I can get fired for bringing you out! Plus, your ill. You need to stay and heal." I directed, reciting the little I knew about health. Ikuto suddenly glared.

"Until I heal? Do you think half of us here heal? Its just a waste of time for the people who can't be helped." He said harshly, and swiftly made it outside. I ran to the window.

"Ikuto!" I called, worried and concerned, but he was already gone. I stared out for a moment. _Can't be helped? _My memoris returned to Yoru, Ikuto's cousin and I began to feel guilty. Maybe, for once, Ikuto was right.

I groaned, annoyed. Great, and now the chase begins.

**K.K**

"Ikuto..." I whispered, finally catching up to him. He was perched on a wall ten feet above me. "Geez, where have you been?! I've been looking all over!" I yelled, struggling to find a way up. I started climbing over various furniture pieces and boxes.

He didn't answer. He just gazed up at the moon. "Ikuto...what the hell?!" I asked, huffing as I pulled myself over a giant green sofa. I just grabbed onto the walls edge. He finally awknowledged my presence, and just stared. I pushed myself up and sat along with him.

"Its cold out. We should head back inside." I replied, rubbing my arms to prove the fact Ikuto continued looking up. He was still bare chested and maybe even freezing It wasn't the _warmest _of nights. I watched his face, so determined with one glance at the sky that I felt a sort of pain shoot through me. I looked down, not knowing what to do.

"You know, you can quit." He stated, still locked with the sky's embrace. My eyes widened.

"Huh?"

"Everyone else does. Doctors haven't been able to cure me, and everyone I know just ends up hurt. I wouldn't mind if you left. I understand." He sighed, ruffling his hair with his hand. I could hear the chirping of crickets and the sound of my own heart breaking.

"You..." I tried to find words to say. "You can't be serious Ikuto." What was so wrong with him that everyone would give up?

"I am. My family doesn't even bother anymore. Its a waste of time and money. They know I'm not getting any better." He laughed darkly. "I suppose its for the best. Now they can detach themselves from me."

"Those RETARDS!" I yelled, my body trembling with anger and frustration. _How DARE they?! _Ikuto glanced at me, amazed. "They shouldn't be so stupid. They're blind enough to just LEAVE you like your trash?! That isn't right. They're your family. They should just be thankful your alive!" I screamed, letting my voice sting at the overpowering words. My throat stung.

Ikuto's eyes searched mine, wondering where all of this was coming from I relaxed and returned the look. He nodded and stood.

"Okay then. I guess we should get back inside now. Your cold, right?" He asked, lending out a hand.

I slapped it away as he just stared.

"No! I'm not going. Ikuto, listen to me! Your not just a load of crap, okay? Your more than that." I let my voice soften, lightly holding his shoulders. He brushed them off.

"I don't need your pity-."

"I'm not giving you any pity!"

"Then why do you car-."

"Because I do!"

We now glared at each other, neither of us lightening up. We continued to be mad, until Ikuto started laughing.

_What the hell???_

He kept laughing, letting his head hang back and that smile appear fully. I was awed, before being redirected to the previous topic.

"Hey! Don't laugh! I'm being serious!" I yelled, frustrated now. Ikuto shook his head.

"No, its not that I don't believe you. Its just...for you to...actually be so...protective." He continued laughing and I sat there dumbfounded. _What is he talking about?!_

"I don't get it." I admitted when his laugh faded away. He looked at me and smiled.

"I didn't expect you to; but its probably for the best." He stood up again, and jumped off the wall with a swift movement. I leaned forward to see his silloutte in the moon's glare.

"H-Hey! What about me?" I called, staring down in horror at the ten foot difference. For him, an ill patient, to do that with such grace. And me, the nurse, having no way of surviving such an action. He looked back nonchalantly and shrugged.

"You got yourself up there. You can get yourself back down." He responded, heading toward the hospital now. I glared, letting my voice uproar with rage at a single word.

"IKUTO!"

Life is so unfair.

**Shelly: Okay, so I suddenly went back on my Mom's computer which we haven't seen in about a year and I found this document. I reread the chapter AND completed about half of it. I'm happy by how its gone, and the sudden turn this story is beginning to take. I'm getting excited! ^-^**

**Amu: Oh crap. *Runs for the hills.**

**Ikuto: Can't wait to see this REALLY UNfold. *Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.**

**Amu: *Screams from the hills and echos. PERVERT PERvert Pervert pervert!**

**Shelly: Reviews, comments, the story flow? Please, I love when people dissect the story piece by piece and review each aspect. Its much better than "PLEASE UPDATE!" Not that I don't appreciate you guys! Its just, I'm always looking for ways to improve. So, if you'd kindly send a review, I'd LOVE to do the next chapter! ;3**

**Shelly**


	10. Chapter 10

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**ShellyCullen: OMG!!! I just heard this book called Beautiful Creatures. I'm totally hooked on the summary. Recommended for Twilight lovers. 600 pages. Sounds like my kind of book!**

**Shelly: But I probably should be trying to promote my own writing rather than the writing of already happy and amazing published authors. **

**Ikuto: You're so pathetic you can only praise other writers.**

**Shelly: I'm sorry!!! I've been in a major, MAJOR writers block. I tried to take off time of my fanfiction so I could focus on my ACTUAL story...turns out, I'm stuck on everything!!!!**

**I'm reading this other authors books who take my breath away...I can't seem to grasp that lingering curiosity they stir up in you. **

**Fear not though! For I have decided I will try to take some writing classes over the summer. And of course I'm always looking for a good book to read. Maybe this will be my big break. Who knows? In a couple of years my name might actually be printed on the bindings of my very own novel!!!**

**Ahem. Sorry... Anyway, I'm talking to much. *Sweat drop.**

**Amu: Do we really have to put up the chapter? I mean-.**

**Shelly: *Smacks table with newspaper. No ruining anything on chapter! **

**Now, we should start, shouldn't we?**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Talking About J-O-B**

Ikuto.

Probably a name that shouldn't concern me right now. Ikuto doesn't own me. He doesn't need to meddle in my business.

I smiled at the Tadase-kun as he led me down the road. We came into a small shop, where I saw another boy from my school. The resturant wasn't quite small; consisting of a tiny diner at the corner of the street. I took a breath, nervous.

"Tadase. Who's this you've brought with you?" The boy, I recognized as Kukai Souma, asked behind the counter in the usual waiter uniform. He took in my appearance. "Oh, I know you. Hinamori right?"

"Yes." I replied bolding. He'd no doubt heard those stupid rumors of my stuck up and bad ass profile. To think the lies High School can tie to your very own image.

"Well, this is a surprise. Nice to finally meet you." He quickly wiped his hands clean on the green apron he wore and shook my hand. "I'm sure someone like you will easily keep up. In fact, you wouldn't mind a little challenge, would you?" He asked, leaning over the counter top that stood between us. Before any witty answer left my mouth, someone whapped him on the head with a menu.

"Hey, don't scare away the trainy!" A girl with blond hair stored in pigtails scowled. Kukai laughed and rubbed his head.

"Sure, okay." He turned to me and made a gagging sound. I smiled as I struggled to hide my giggle. We'd get along just fine.

"Anyway. You are?" She demanded, placing the folders down and eyeing me. I felt myself threatened by this girl.

"Amu Hinamori." I replied coldly, keeping my image in check. Let Kukai confirm that old gossip.

"I'm sorry, Hoshina-san. I hope its alright. I invited Hinamori-san here to get a job." She now gave her attention to him, still as mad as she seemed to me. Now who was the wicked witch of the west?

"Tadase! Its clear that we don't need to pursue anymore help. There's us three." She stated matter-o-fact.

"But you just said-." Kukai was silenced when Hoshina stuck a fabric napkin in his mouth. She placed it in with French manicured nails and glared back at me.

"Well, do you have any experience in waiting tables?" Okay, I was a lost cause on that one, but I wouldn't let her win this fight.

"You tell me when they come up with a class for speaking to strangers and asking what they want." I replied as Kukai spit the fabric out and fell into hysterics while Tadase secretly smiled. Hoshina clearly didn't find my sense of humor as amusing.

"So that's a no." It wasn't a question. She assumed to much out of people, judging me like this. I met that dirty look.

"You can take that as my resume." I finished the conversation and grabbed an apron from a nearby hook. I fit it over my head and tied the back.

"All right! Welcome abroad, Hinamori. Glad you're on the team." Kukai cheered as Hoshina sighed, obviously frustrated. He came up, grabbed me by the waist and twirled me around in the air.

"I-I'm gonna fall." I countered as he settled me back onto the floor. Hoshina glared from me and Kukai a few times, before glowering at Tadase. Then she left the back room. Kukai smirked.

"You know what they say. If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen."

**:9**

"And what about your habits?" I was surely pushing my luck, asking all these questions to Ikuto at once. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know." He replied, already bored and annoyed with the topic. I spun the pen in my hand.

"Ikuto, I need your help. I only have three questions answered on this sheet. I have seventeen more." I hoped he'd feel sympathy for me and answer the questions. He'd lay down back in bed.

"Maybe I'd cooperate if you'd have some fun now and then. Let's get out of this dump." He sighed as I shook my head.

"No way! Last time you escaped and left me on a huge wall, Nadeshiko scolded me and I was grounded at home for coming late!" I complained, refusing to let him out of my sight. He wasn't going anywhere. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"So you're going to keep me here like a little test subject. That's original." He chuckled. The dark humor appeared to be light, but all I could feel was Ikuto's pain. Because, somewhere inside him, I knew this sickness was hurting him. Eating at his mind.

"Well..." I started, thinking of what I could do. I didn't want to hurt Ikuto anymore than he already was. "Maybe we could, uh, walk around the building. If you promise to stay by my side." I made the deal and questioned his response. He smirked.

"Didn't know you were so driven by my presence."

"I'm not you pervert!" I yelled, standing up and pulling Ikuto from the bed. "Where's your coat?" I demanded. I was NOT going to get in trouble this time.

"Here." Ikuto stated, opening a cabinet with his key and grabbing his jean jacket. Then he relocked the closest.

"Hey, Ikuto." I wondered, still staring at the storage space. It reminded me of the bag he had not too long ago.

"Yeah?" He asked, putting on the extra layer. I looked up at him, wondering if I was risking the trust he had in me and shook my head, looking away.

"Nevermind. Let's just go."

I lead the way out and kindly asked Nadeshiko if we could go on a stroll. After pleading and confirming I'd stick to him like glue, she allowed it. I was satisfied with myself when we finally left the regular white walls.

The sun shune brightly and the grass was much brighter than I'd anticipated. I loved the weather, a frequent breeze ruffling my hair and scrubs. Ikuto watched me as I watched him.

"What?" I asked, after staring at each other felt too awkward. Ikuto stared at me, watching quietly.

"Are you making sure I don't make a run for it, sherif?" He asked me in a western accent. I rolled my eyes.

"Knowing you, you would. Remember when I first met you? You completely played some cat trick and disappeared. I thought I was going to be fired!" I exclaimed as his eyes widened.

"Fired?" He tested the words.

"Yes, I didn't think you'd come back. I thought you were leaving and just would never be heard of. And then I would be out of a job..." The last part I muttered. I felt completely selfish, thinking that my job was more important than Ikuto's safety.

Ikuto wasn't paying attention now, crushing a crisp leaf in his hand from a tree's bark. His features were oddly grave, eyes focused on the plant.

"Ikuto, what's wrong?" I demanded, finding his sudden mood swing irking. Could this be a part of his sickness?

Ikuto was silent as he avoided my eyes. He turned the other way as I struggled to keep up with his long strides. When I grasped his shoulder, he shook it off.

"Ikuto! What's the matter?! Why are you acting so distant?" I called, facing him now. I held his face in my hands and forced him to look into my eyes. "What's wrong?" I demanded now. Ikuto closed his eyes and sighed. "Iku-!"

"A job!" Ikuto yelled and I could feel the trembles in his voice exploding from his mouth. I was confused for a second.

"What?" I whispered.

"You're doing this because of a job. I'm nothing other than your patient, right? And your just my nurse." He blew out angrily as I glared. This is what upset him?!

"Ikuto! You know that's not true!" I fought to make him understand. Ikuto wasn't just a test subject. He was a living, breathing person. Someone I cared about.

"Then why? What does it matter to you whether I live or die?!" He stared at me now, meeting my own eyes for the first time. They shimmered with anger and a sort of curiosity. I watched them cautiously, studying everything I could see through them. They were the only thing leading me to how Ikuto truely felt deep inside.

"Ikuto. I care about you, okay. I'm not your nurse because of this stupid job." I shook my head. "Why would you think I'd still be here if I didn't like you?" I asked, my hands still on either side of his face. He sighed now, relaxing, and layed his forehead onto mine.

"I'm sorry." He replied, shaking his head. I wound my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to make you feel so miserable." I hesitated, my chin set onto his right shoulder. I had to know the truth. "Ikuto, are kisses really what's helping you through this?"

Ikuto didn't reply for some time, and when I tried to back up to see his expression, he wouldn't allow me. He kept me in a locked embrace as I waited patiently.

"Do you think...?" He started, and I looked down at the ground. He pulled me to face him now and I nodded.

"I'm...If it really helps you, Ikuto. I'll do it. If you...need it." I responded, swallowing. This was getting to be embarrassing. He was asking my permission to kiss me, and I was letting him. Of course, it was for the disease and illness built inside him somewhere.

He bent down slightly, cupping my cheek in his palm. My eyes widened and the sudden turn our little walk was taking. He started to lean down, when I nervously started talking.

"Y-Your parents, why did they give up?"

"I don't know." This didn't stop him.

"D-D-Don't you think its a little...wrong for a nurse and patient?!" I began as Ikuto stopped, thinking on this. Then a quick smirk appeared.

"Wrong as in what? Do you believe we're having some kind of love affair?" He snickered and I shook my head.

"N-No! Just, i-isn't this like, against the rules?" My eyes were shut tight as my body shook. Ikuto now held my chin up and studied my flushing face.

"Rules? We aren't doing anything wrong. Its just for...professional purposes." He added, letting out a heavy breath. I nodded.

"Professional...purp...oses?" I asked when his lips lightly brushed mine.

Ikuto's hands slid off my face as my eyes flew open. He collapsed onto the ground, heaving for breaths and clutching his head in pure agony. I stared in horror.

"IKUTO!"

**Shelly: Drama, drama, and more drama! And OMG!!! I can't believe it! I got my lovey-dovey romance back!!! I got it back! Back! Back!**

**Ikuto: Your happy.**

**Amu: Too much...**

**Shelly: Hehehe. I can't believe what's happening! Poor Ikuto, and Amu. And looky! Utau's here!**

**Utau: Its about time.**

**Shelly: *Teary eyed.**

**Utau: *Stares.... Okay, what happened?**

**Ikuto: She's sensitive. Shelly, want a hug?**

**Shelly: Yes! But I think I want the next chapter more so if you agree, you WILL review! Sorry for the long waits. T-T**

**Shelly**


	11. Chapter 11

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**ShellyCullen: After finishing chapter ten I made a completely different outline of the whole story. O.o I'm so proud! I got my touch back. Please enjoy this here chap!!!**

**;3**

**Recap:**

_"Professional...purp...oses?" I asked when his lips lightly brushed mine._

_Ikuto's hands slid off my face as my eyes flew open. He collapsed onto the ground, heaving for breaths and clutching his head in pure agony. I stared in horror._

_"IKUTO!"_

**Chapter Eleven:**

**A New Kind of Pain**

"I don't understand what happened." Nadeshiko replied as we watched Ikuto let out huffs. His eyes shut tightly together and he moved in an aching pain. I could barely keep myself from looking away, but I couldn't bare to see him in such agony. My body shook as I glanced at Nadeshiko.

"What...What is going on?" This was beginning to be scary. It wasn't just a job or program I'd signed up for. No, it was bigger than that. Ikuto was a part of this deal, and now I cared about him. It wasn't a silly game; this was dead serious.

Nadeshiko adjusted the blankets around Ikuto as I stood by his side, waiting for her answer. She kept her gaze on the bedsheets, dead silent. My throat went dry.

"Please, Nadeshiko." I begged, pleading to her with the new emotions crossing me. "Please tell me." I felt myself hold back sobs as I shook tears out of my eyes. Nadeshiko slowly began to nod and motioned for me to follow.

"I think...HE can explain better." She answered, leaving the room and heading down to the elevator. I came into the tiny space as she clicked the 5th floor. I couldn't help, but think of how Ikuto must be feeling now. Of what I caused.

The doors opened and I suddenly recognized where we were. "The boss'..."

"The boss' office." Nadeshiko replied knowingly and led me down the familiar path I'd traveled with Ikuto. She knocked on the front door as I waited, crazy beyond reason. I was nervous to meet this owner; scared and deafened by the thought of what he would be like. I tried to stay positive, but by doing that only brought my ache for Ikuto back.

The door opened and I was amazed at what I saw. For a moment, it felt as if I had been looking a few years into the future, for there stood a man, the exact replica of Tadase. His hair was just longer than my prince's and his eyes looked slightly troubled and grayed. Years of wisdom and grief aged that kingly face of his; but he was still as beautiful and charming as ever. I flushed, embarrassed I was thinking such thoughts of an older man. Or by the fact that this was ruling over my concern for Ikuto's health.

He turned wary as Nadeshiko whispered the details on Ikuto's incident. The man sighed and nodded, allowing for us to enter. I walked back into that old room; the one filled with cabinets and a full papered desk as he closed the door. Nadeshiko had left us some privacy.

"I..." I began, confused on where to start. I wasn't sure what was happening to Ikuto, and I wanted him well. I took a deep breath and tried again. "Something happened to Ikuto, but I'm not sure why. Is this because of his disease?" I rambled onto the many questions swirling through my head at once. The Tadase look alike nodded at each of my sentences and after I'd finished my frantic thoughts I let out a stiff breath. Now I was worn down.

The man strolled over to his desk and flipped through the files plastered over the top. He shuffled the papers inside before placing everything into a tidy pile.

"Ikuto." He began, searching into another mound of papers. "Is well informed of his disease. He knows very well what he's risking and what the consequences are." The man swiftly put down the sheets and folded his hands over each other, examining my own stare. I stayed composed, but I couldn't hide the urge I had to figure out what was going on.

"You see, Ikuto has been with us for quite some time now. He isn't exactly...the most appreciated patient." His voice grew thick with sorrow for Ikuto. My eyes widened.

"You mean, because his family and doctors gave up on him?" I pressed before shutting my mouth. Maybe this man didn't know that, and Ikuto would get mad at me for telling his secret. But his eyes filled with a different emotion.

"You're...well informed. I wonder..." He trailed off, before shaking his head. "No, its none of my business." He corrected the sheets and stacked them on top of the usual spot. I bit my lip, anxious.

"If you don't mind me asking...what is Ikuto's disease?" I asked as his eyes looked away from my own. This couldn't be good if he was avoiding this. What was wrong with Ikuto?

"The...The job you've taken here requires you to figure out your-."

"I just thought I could help Ikuto!" I shouted bluntly, before blushing and looking off to the side. "I-I mean, if I knew what was wrong with him, I could help. I could make things easier." I felt my face flush in embarrassment as the man watched my face. Then he smiled.

"I understand." He stood then, and walked toward his window. "You seem like a bright young girl, Amu. I'm sure Ikuto is thankful for having his nurse be as reasuring as you are. I paired you up well." I blinked.

"You mean...YOU picked me to be Ikuto's nurse?!" I called out, bewildered. He laughed.

"Yes, it is my duty to access all resumes given by the young adult program. The survey you took before attending; I'd evaluated and matched up your personality and standards to one of our own patients." He chuckled again. "I must of picked well with Ikuto's particular case."

What did he mean, picked well? I thought on those words for a few seconds before rekindling my main agenda.

"Ikuto...can you at least tell me what I could do to help? I want to help Ikuto...I can't seem to..." I stared off. I couldn't help Ikuto because I was completely useless. And I was causing him more of a struggle.

"You don't have to be qualified to cure Ikuto, Amu. Just as you know how his past has gone..." He faced me now. "Although, avoiding his side effects could be done by knowing what caused them." He overlooked my concerned features.

"Do you know what caused him to turn to his present state?"

I looked down, realization dawning upon me.

I know exactly what happened...

I made my way slowly back to Ikuto's room. I wasn't sure what to do. It was obvious now that even if my kisses and affection dealt with Ikuto's illness mentally, it was taking a toll on his physical health. I now hesitated at his door, testing to make sure I'd be up to seeing him if he were again in a great deal of pain, and walked in.

Ikuto was more or less awake, his eyes slightly glazed before focusing on me. I sighed, relieved that he wasn't about to have a sort of attack on his body. After I carefully closed the door and turned back, he'd held out his arm to me; so weak the gesture caused him to take a few hollow breaths. I rushed to his side, making sure he was comfortable and relaxed.

"Ikuto. Don't stress yourself out." I commanded, trying to lay him back down from his sit up position. He refused.

"No." He replied as I continued to try to settle him in the bed. He wouldn't have it.

"Ikuto, don't-."

"Amu." Ikuto breathed out, grasping my arms with his own cold hands and locking them in place. I stared at his face; much paler and tired than earlier, and felt my chest ache. I couldn't understand why this was so painful to watch. "Amu..." Ikuto let out again, another deep breath escaping his light lips as he caressed my cheek in his palm. I blushed, shaken by the action, as he began leaning in. I shook furiously; keeping my face away from his own.

"Ikuto. Stop! I don't...I can't..." I ordered, hoping helplessly he'd actually listen to me this one time. He grasped my chin now, trying to steady my own attempt at covering the pain written across my face.

"Why not?" Ikuto demanded, his eyes set into my own. For a moment I just looked into his cool blue eyes, too subtle to be aware of my own fluster. "You said this would help me; and now I want to be helped."

"You're wrong Ikuto!" I screamed, shutting my eyes with enough force to cause my temples to throb with pain. I reopened them and gave more attempts at backing away from his closeness. "You don't know what you're saying. This is too risky." I hissed, keeping my eyes guarded. His blue orbs narrowed.

"What are you talking-?"

"I did this!" I yelled, pointing down at his weakened figure. He was astonished for a moment, confused even, before everything slowly sunk in.

"Amu, you didn-."

"I don't want to hear it, Ikuto." I spat, too angered to even keep my face up to his. I let my head droop. "I did this, Ikuto. There's no other explanation. I was wrong to tell you it would help. I was being stupid, I wasn't thinking, I-I..." I couldn't allow even a whisper to excape now. My eyes threatened to brim over with tears as a hard lump clumped into the back of my throat. I was sure the heat was radiating into my face, into the palm of his cool hands. I couldn't bare to be responsible for Ikuto's sorrow.

He lifted my face up; even as I protested.

"Amu...please..." Ikuto pleaded with a new ache I couldn't quite place. Those intense eyes held my own in a sort of heartwrenching emotion that swifted into a darker liquid. I found my chest heaving; afraid, scared, concerned, but the strongest feeling welling up in me was Ikuto's given grief. It sent a sensation down to my very core; carrying every fear I thought I knew well and replacing it with his own sadness. I shifted my gaze to his blankets, my face hot.

"Ikuto...please don't make me..." I sobbed, choked up with what I knew was killing me. I couldn't take this anymore. Why was I feeling so helpless and hurt? Why wasn't this as easy between us as it always had? Ikuto gentlystroked his thumb along my cheek, wiping what I knew was the moisture running from my eyes. I tried to control my breathing; too thick with guilt, before he crushed his lips to my own.

I fought back with everything I had, yet I couldn't quite seem to leave Ikuto's side. He held my face to his, his lips brushing fiercely against mine until my own stung with the intensity his brought. He kissed it harder now, rougher; his hands building around my back to pull me closer. I kept moving my head side to side, struggling to find a way to leave his lips from mine.

They soon burned with a firey heart felt sting that ached in my chest. I couldn't tell what it was, and I was too distracted by my frantic need to get away from him. I wasn't even sure why I was protesting now; but I knew I needed to be away from him.

I finally broke free from his grasp and pushed myself as far back as the small room allowed. I stumbled slightly, falling over what seemed to be that old lounge chair and tumbling to the ground. I gripped onto the arm of the seat and felt my legs wobble to the ground before deciding to give up.

I panted out and I could hear Ikuto do the same. There was a sort of ringing in my ears, a high frequency speeding up, before I realized that that was Ikuto's heart monitor. I stared in terror as it was beating faster than usual.

"I-Ikuto." I could hardly even get his name out, trying again to stand back on my own feet and reach his side. I literally had to stand and drag myself back to his side.

"It's nothing." He responded, taking more huffs and gasps as his heart beat gradually slowed to a regular pace. I felt a great weight life off my shoulders once again.

The room stayed quiet besides the sound of each beep Ikuto's heart let out. I refused to think of how many beats were numbered to him and focused on his limp body. Ikuto had passed out quickly, now letting out even breaths. I sighed and grabbed the seat next to his bed.

"Whatever happens." I whispered, grasping his cold hand and gripping it hard. "I'm going to take care of you, Ikuto; because I am your nurse."

**Shelly: O.O**

**Amu: O.o**

**Ikuto: ......wtf......**

**Shelly: That sure was an icebreaker. I can't believe how...intense this story is getting. If you haven't noticed, I tend to be all pervy and cute toward the beginning and then suddenly its all depressing and heart wrenching and deep. I'm reading it all over an I'M amazed at how dark I've taken this.**

**Amu: I'm amazed you even had a side in you that's so depressing.**

**Shelly: Its not me! Its the story, I tell you! Its so...sad. I'm going to cry!**

**Ikuto: God...girls.**

**Shelly: IKUTO! *Hugs insanely. Don't ever get sick again with a dangerous disease that none of these reviewers know! If you do I will kill you!**

**Ikuto: But if I'm already dead-.**

**Amu: SHUT UP! You are NOT dead! Never!!!!!!!**

**Shelly: Someones a little over portective.**

**Amu: *Blush. N-No. I'm just getting worked over your little story.**

**Shelly: Right. Reviews always help. Am I doing well with sappy sad, depressing moments that are totally heart wenching and good? Or is this all really crappy? Please tell me! ^-^**

**Shelly**


	12. Chapter 12

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**ShellyCullen: Let's begin…if you dare! And does everyone have a guess at what his disease is? Guessing never hurts! ^.~**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Paranoia**

Leaving Ikuto felt as if I were jabbing a knife into my back. I didn't want to leave him, even if he wouldn't notice in his sleep. It just made me feel like I was abandoning him or something.

I fixed a stray hair that caught onto his eyelashes, watching his face carefully as his breaths came out at the right moments. For a second, I was sure his breathing took a half moment more to start, but I shook my head furiously.

I'm just being paranoid. I tried to calm myself with this info. I'm sure nothing will happen to Ikuto. Of course it won't. This was a big hospital that would look after him and in time I'm sure he'll be cured.

My attitude had completely shaken from sorrow to hope as I brought myself out of the chair and headed for the door. My hand hesitated on the handle, staring down on the cool iron, before glancing back at Ikuto. It was all the same; and I wasn't sure if this were a good thing or a bad thing.

I pulled the doorway open and left without another look at the room, for I was sure that even the slightest peek at Ikuto's state would send me crawling back to his side. It probably wasn't healthy for a nurse to be so concerned for their patient, whether or not this nurse is merely a teen or a grown woman.

I headed over back to the café shop, where an only too eager Kukai waved me over. I met his side in my usual pace when his right arm swung around my shoulder.

"Look here, Hinamori! And bask in the glory of what is Tom!" Kukai gestured down to what looked like a basket filled with blankets and such. I leaned over to get a better look when Kukai pulled me back.

"Whoa! Easy there. You don't just get to _look _at Tom as if he's some science experiment." He grinned.

"What the heck is Tom?" I wondered, convinced Kukai was well over this waiter job.

"Tom is a baby sort of say. Something we all whipped up. Once you get yourself in the group, we'll let you make a personal touch."

"What is Tom?" I probed again. Kukai chuckled.

"Ah, you're so persistent, Hinamori. It must be a high trait for you." He exaggerated as I looked off to the side. Yeah, persistence wasn't quite helping Ikuto though, now was it?

"…You listening?" Kukai asked at last when I'd conveniently brought my attention back to him. I nodded.

"Sure."

"The-."

"Kukai. Back to work. No use training a newbie." Hoshina gathered into the kitchen door with a green apron over her skinny dark blue jeans and black wedges. Why would a waitress be wearing topped shoes to work?

"I'm no more of a newbie as you are." I shot back, and Kukai had himself a few snickers. She glared and raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you just man your station?" She replied to my comment. Her attitude was beginning to make me uncomfortable, but I wasn't going to admit a thing. Better to play poker face.

"I would, if I were a man. Perhaps you'd do a better job of manning your station." She turned and gave me a dirty look which I inwardly coward from. Kukai pulled me over to the side and smiled.

"I'll never get tired of you, Hinamori. You're such a laugh." You mean the cool tempered Hinamori is a laugh.

"Yeah." I stated when the door opened again.

"S-Sorry for being late!" Tadase reasoned with the bitter Hoshina before rejoining Kukai and me. His face was flushed with pink, only adding to his adorable prince appearance. "What happened so far?" He asked, turning his gaze from me to Kukai and back again. I flushed slightly when his eyes returned to mine.

"Actually, Hinamori hasn't learned a thing about her station. Why don't you show her the ropes?" Kukai patted my back and I knew he was doing this for my doom. "Teach the rooky how to handle the man station."

"Huh?" Tadase let out cutely to the inside joke Kukai made a moment ago. I smiled at his obvious obliviousness toward the saying and recomposed myself.

"She needs a teacher." Kukai said before leaving us alone. I stood, awkward and muffled.

"Ah, well, alright." Tadase replied, long after Kukai had left. He peeked at me over his shoulder before moving forward. I took it as an invitation to follow.

"Well, uh, we usually give the new employees the job of bus boy." Tadase muttered, fixing his hands in the brown plastic bin and moving dished around. "But, um, I'm sure being bus boy will be easy for you. Or bus girl, actually. And it's not hard by any means…" He blushed now, his cheeks easily spotting with red. I never knew how shy a person Tadase really was and this certainly intrigued me.

However, the more heat rose in Tadase's face, the more it reminded me of Ikuto's pale skin and his horrible illness. I wonder if he's already awoken, or maybe he's confused and mad that I left without a word.

"Hinamori…san?" Tadase called out my own name as I blushed. This was the second time I'd been distracted by Ikuto without even needing his presence. I really was taking this whole nurse job to a new level.

He tilted his head to one side, trying to figure out what was going on, before I laughed nervously.

"I-Its nothing. I'm just, trying to make sure I get all this." I lied horribly through my teeth. My composed character had completely left me as it always did with Tadase. More likely because I had a crush on him though.

He smiled, delighted, and washed his hands under the sink. "I'm glad you're taking this seriously, Amu. Its reassuring, to know you're not like other girls."

"Huh?" I blushed at the comment, regardless of the off chance that he was thinking something else.

"Hey. Get to work, kids." Hoshina objected as she passed us with a tray of food. I glared, her job of making me annoyed already done. I turned back to Tadase.

"She's probably right." Tadase responded with a smile, and walked back to his side.

"So….what's the deal with Hoshina?" I asked Kukai while closing up shop. I gathered the plates into the bin and continued to the next table. Kukai picked up all the napkins.

"Utau…has quite a character, don't you think?" He questioned, giving a wide grin again. I nodded.

"Yes, but I don't understand why she's gotta be such a bitch about all this." I muttered under my breath, in hopes Hoshina wasn't near. Kukai was silent for a second.

"Utau has a lot to go through. She's actually working three jobs and is taking care of her mom at home. Her mother is going through an emotional phase and Utau has to earn some money in her mother's absence in her job and go to school. She can't even try out for the audition she managed to get for her singing talent."

Well, that would explain the hormonal attitude. I was beginning to feel rather guilty, wondering if everyone's life could possibly be as messed up as Utau's or Ikuto's.

"Utau's voice is very sweet, beautiful. The first time I heard it, it sounded like drops of honey on velvet. There isn't exactly a way to describe it, but her music sort of moves you in a way."

I looked back up at Kukai, stopping in place.

"You know a lot about Hoshina and her life. Plus, you call her by first name rather than last like Tadase-kun and I do; and she called you Kukai." I paused, watching his face grow a little hidden. "Kukai, what exactly is Utau to you?"

He placed more silverware into the bin and walked to the next table. I waited, carrying the whole thin to his side.

"Utau, I'm sure, would get angry if we didn't have this all cleaned up. Come on." He instructed, leaving to go to the kitchen. I looked after him, confused.

Now, what was THAT about?

The next day I made it to Ikuto's room in a rush. The door was unexpectedly open when I came in and I stared at it suspiciously. I could hear a cough come from the main part of the space and walked back in.

Ikuto sat in bed, much as I always scowled him for not laying down, and watched as I carefully walked forward. I stared at the boy in bed, almost as if this wasn't the same boy I'd known for a little less than a month now.

His hair was ruffled, messy and completely misplaced. His usual ivory skin tone now complimented a ghostly pale and his deep blue eyes now dug into the shadows under them. This boy scared me, because this was the image of what my fears had predicted last night.

This was the picture of a helpless Ikuto.

He held out both arms to me, looking up into my own stare as an innocent child might when being denied a gift. I swallowed, feeling well enough the large amount of pain building up inside my chest and moved toward him.

He wrapped his arms around my stomach as I stood beside my bed and looked down upon him.

I'd never seen Ikuto in such a weak state. It was a horrible feeling; to know I couldn't do one thing to help him. There wasn't a way for me to cure this illness. I sighed, feeling my own pain envelope me, and started combing my fingers through his dark locks.

The hairs were stiff, nothing like his usual soft silk strands. They stood out in strange ways as I managed to get them back to the right section.

But something was up. Feeling through Ikuto's scalp, it was hardly even cool; and each time I brushed through it, he'd let out a long breath. The arms around me tightened as he continued his slow breathing rate.

At last, I laid my hand on top of his forehead where he leaned into my palm. His eyes slowly closed as mine opened in shock.

"Y-You're sick…" I stated, though Ikuto must have been too weak to even let this register. "It's not the disease…your just, sick." I replied louder and removed my hand. I began to call out to the room.

"He's sick! It's not the disease!" I exclaimed, hoping Nadeshiko would walk by and come in. I began to head for the door.

Ikuto's grip stopped me in place. I glanced back down, at the figure clutching onto the sides of my scrubs. His heartfelt eyes moved me in such a way, I began to shake. He sighed.

"Amu…" He let out breathlessly, his grasp hardening until his knuckles turned white. I removed his hands to be sure he couldn't hurt himself as he grabbed mine. "Don't…I'm going…" He tried to let out uneasily. The language was beginning to slur. I had to hide my fear.

Ikuto is fine. It's just a cold. Nothing more. Ikuto is fine.

"Help!" I called out again, my eyes never leaving Ikuto's stare. Soon, Nadeshiko strolled in along with the look alike Tadase.

"…A common cold. I can't believe we didn't notice this earlier." Nadeshiko explained to the older man and resumed my place by Ikuto's side. I quietly slipped away to the side of the room.

She took out a thermometer and placed it in his mouth. His eyes closed as he sunk into another restless sleep. The device beeped and Nadeshiko pulled it out.

"102." She stated and straightened herself out. She checked the man, and then glanced at me. "Perhaps it would be better…if we were to keep an eye on him until he's back to his regular state." She suggested, raising an eyebrow before turning back to the boss. I nodded.

"Whatever it takes to get Ikuto better." I responded, permitting a look at Ikuto's tired features before leaving. The boss stopped him.

"Amu." He called and I quickly looked back. He smiled. "I'm thoroughly impressed you were able to figure it out before us. I had taken it as a sort of side effect, but my theory was wrong. It didn't make much sense anyway." He sighed. "But I suppose your understanding of Ikuto gives you a great benefit. I'd be glad to have you as my assistant over at my office."

I sucked in a breath. That would most likely help in any college credit or experience I'd wish to get. Learning right from my teacher, and considering he was a nice man who reminded me of Tadase.

But accepting this raise would only earn me in his presence, where Ikuto would most likely be looked upon by other staff or a new student.

Ikuto wouldn't understand if I just left, and leaving for my own wants seemed selfish now. I couldn't just up and go, just when Ikuto was at his worst. I'd be a traitor to him and even myself by leaving now.

The boss waited patiently as I made my decision.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll be sticking around a little longer. I am, in fact, Ikuto's nurse."

He grinned and nodded. "Well, glad to have your loyalty and care. If later you'd like this position, please ask."

"Of course." But in my head I could only think of one thing.

How could I ever make myself leave Ikuto now?

**Shelly: Mmm, more plot revealed, less romance. I hope that's okay with all of you.**

**Ikuto: What's with this kiddy king moment? It should be Amuto. All Amuto.**

**Amu: I liked it. It was great to have a break from YOU.**

**Ikuto: You speak so sick of the ill.**

**Amu: In this chat you are NOT sick so you deserve no attention from me!**

**Ikuto: I beg to differ. I'm always _sick._**

**Amu: O.o**

**Shelly: Oh! I get it now. Lol. Because ur a perv, your sick. Lmao.**

**Ikuto, Amu: You are so dense. *Sweat drop.**

**Shelly: Whateve! I'm just here for reviews! So, kindly send some? Yes, yes, if you want Ikuto well you'll send one out! ;3**

**_And thanks to anyone who's mentioned me to ur friends or on ur profile. I feel so inspired by it all! ^-^_**

**Shelly**


	13. Chapter 13

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**ShellyCullen: Sorry this chapter took a while. It was stuck on my mom's computer where I started it and finished on my labtop. I had to switch it and then upload it here, plus I have school and all that. :p**

**Amu: So is this chapter easy going or insane?**

**Shelly: Um...medium, I guess.**

**Ikuto: What the heck is medium?**

**Shelly: How should I know?! I'm just an author who needs a life. Jk. but seriously, I'm not sure what the heck medium is.**

**Rima: Your an idiot. **

**Shelly: But you love me. :) _For the best feel of this chapter_ go listen to the song LIKE A KNIFE by Secondhand Serenade! ^-^ So now let's begin since this is a chapter you gotta read!**

**Amu: _ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara or the Secondhand Serenade song LIKE A KNIFE._**

**Recap:**

"_Of course." But in my head I could only think of one thing._

_How could I ever make myself leave Ikuto now?_

_Cause today, you walked out of my life_  
_Cause today, your words felt like a knife_  
_I'm not living this life._

**  
Chapter Thirteen:**

**Like a Knife**

"I'm sure he's fine."

I jumped, hearing this statement jolted me out of my former concern. Yaya stood next to me as I had my ear pressed onto the surface of the steel door that revealed nothing of the inside. I blushed, being caught like a little kid who was busted for eating santa's cookies.

"I know." I replied stubbornly, though I couldn't stop the anxiousness from running through my veins. I pulled away from the door and crossed my arms. "So...what about the newborns?" I questioned, hoping to drop this topic.

"Fine. Sleeping, fussy. Just a bunch of babies." I had to crack a smile at her pouting. Yaya could either lighten or add awkwardness to any conversation.

"Yeah, I guess they are." I stared back at the door, wishing so badly I could just sneak a peek. I was still Ikuto's nurse. Wasn't I permitted to assist him at all? I wanted to be sure he was okay, espcially since he doesn't trust many people. Yaya watched my gaze.

"What's wrong? You're not helping Ikuto-san today?" She asked me, giving me her big brown eyes. I sighed.

"Well, Ikuto has a cold, so, um they said they'd take care of it. I don't really want to get in the way..." Yaya wouldn't have this. She pursed my lips at the excuses I'd named and grabbed my arm.

"You're his nurse, are you not?" She demanded as I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered warily.

"YOU are his nurse, Amu-chan! And YOU are the one I always see him with. He belongs to you so you know what?! You are getting it that room, missy!"

"B-But-!" I really didn't feel like invading his privacy all of a sudden. Ikuto didn't belong to me in that sense.

Yaya turned the knob and struck the door open, popping us both in. I gasped.

Ikuto stood in the center of the room in boxers with his arms held out while a male nurse examined his bare chest. Ikuto's back faced me before head turned back to see both Yaya and I. I had a quick glance at his back, the skin smooth and muscular, before meeting his eyes shyly. He didn't glare though. In fact, the expression on his face looked emotionless. The look left a cold sensation run up my spine, letting my heart drop in sadness.

What was I expecting; a hug?

I kicked the thought out and blushed when I returned to reality. The nurse in scrubs straightened up and raised an eyebrow to us.

"Uh, uh..." Yaya responded, backing out of the room wide eyed. She hit the back of the wall before fleeing the scene. I felt imobile, stuck in Ikuto's periless eyes that looked of neverending pools that sunk deeper and deeper. It was an empty feeling I saw in them, and a terrible one at that. Ikuto seemed unmoved.

I stood like an idiot, gawking at the half naked boy and helper. The nurse took a step toward me.

"Excuse me, perhaps-."

"No." We turned to Ikuto at the same time, finding his less than fazed face on me. I flushed and looked down.

"Tsukiyomi?" The man asked. It was obvious by his tone that he'd never heard Ikuto utter a word. I kept my eyes down. Ikuto was silent for a moment as he stared at me.

"Go." Ikuto stated and I let my eyes peek up to see who he was refering to. Ikuto watched the door now as the nurse closed it behind me. I waited, my body cold and frozen in astonishment. I heard a small sigh escape Ikuto's lips before I allowed to face him fully, catching what could have been a woble from his body.

He watched me, with much gentler eyes as I carefully met his gaze. It was clear he wasn't mad. No, he looked more relieved than anything else. I swallowed, tasting the atmosphere in the room.

"Are you alright?" Ikuto asked this, even though I was sure that _I _should be asking him this question. I wasn't the one forced to stay in this place, alone.

The word was mind numbing.

I nodded, taking in a shallow breath.

"I'm fine, but...but what about you, Ikuto? Should you really stand?" I should have been by his side supporting his weight, but in his fever state, I felt that making any sort of contact with him would damage him. I couldn't bare messing up again.

"I'm fine, Amu. You worry too much." He let out, ruffling his hair and staring up in space. Then he glanced back at me. "Well, you got what you wanted. Were you so determined to catch me in boxers that you couldn't wait until you gave me a sponge bath?" He took a seat on his bed, and with that calm face I wasn't sure if he were kidding or not. I took it as a joke.

"Sponge bath? Really, you can be more creative than that." I huffed, letting my cool side get the better of me.

"You're not acting very cute." He muttered as I raised an eyebrow. I stared at his face, his ghostly skin, and sighed.

"Ikuto, if you're not feeling well, I could leav-."

"I don't want you pity, Amu. I've told you that already." I glared, the blood boiling in my skin. There goes his cool and easy character.

"Ikuto! You shouldn't be so...okay with this. You should be sleeping or taking medicine and sneezing or something! This isn't normal." He watched me under the messy hair.

"What does it-."

"Ikuto, you need to take this easy, okay? You don't have to look or be so strong for anyone, alright? Please don't hold back. I know you're really sick, and I know that if you act like this they'll just send you back to me; but I don't know how to help you when you have a fever. I can't do this Ikuto! I can't. Please don't put up this stupid act or-." I held the lump deep in my throat as it burned and brought tears into my eyes. I don't know what to do, and having Ikuto in a less than regular state scared me. What if something serious did happen?

Ikuto was already up, holding me in his arms as I wraped my arms around his stomach. I couldn't bare this anymore. It was tearing me up. It wasn't fair, to have him suffer so. Ikuto spoke with a voice much lighter.

"Is that why you're scared? You don't want me...apart from you?" I focused on the words, wondering if that _was _what I was trying to get out. I thought of Ikuto, no longer here with me, no longer anywhere, and felt my chest hiss in uneaseiness. I buried my head into his bare chest to hide the agony. "Is that why you're so worried?" He continued asking as I sunk deeper into his chest, which smelled like a minty body wash. I blushed slightly at the fact that I was hugging him without his shirt even on, but dismissed the fact as my worries overtook me. I wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"Amu. You don't need to worry. I'm not going to let anything seperate us." Whether he meant this fever or even the possibility of leaving this planet...I didn't know; but I could tell either way I would be thrashed into depression. "Nothing is going to break you away from me, I promise you this; but I need you to promise me something." I nodded into his chest, still to grieved to meet his eyes. His body shifted slightly and he held something out to me.

His key.

I looked up, bewildered. He took my hand and opened it, before placing the cool metal into my palm and curling my finers around the object. Then he returned to my eyes as I waited silently.

"This key will open just about any drawer or cabinet in this room." He explained, and I suddenly remembered him grabbing his jacket from the closet and placing the dark bag in the drawer. "When the time comes Amu, I want you to open the drawer. I want you to see what's hidden." He instructed as I nodded, confused.

"I...I don't understand, Ikuto. See what? When do I-?"

"Open it when its time." Was his closing sentence to the topic. He stepped back into bed and laid there, staring up. It was much like the first time we met, except I had a new outlook on Ikuto and held the item that opened up all the secrets.

What does this all mean? If I thought this job would help me make sense of what I wanted to do or be and possibly find my place in the world, I was wrong. This was the hardest thing for me to understand, and I couldn't be sure anything made sense anymore. Things were getting sharper, a burden to lay on. I nodded, gave out a long sigh, and returned my eyes to Ikuto.

"Ikuto, I'll keep your promise..." I hesitated now, not sure I would even be able to get these next few words out. "If you can understand that I'll be away these next few days. I'm not taking any chances with this fever-."

"No." His voice was hard, set in stone. I glared, up set he wouldn't even hear me out.

"Ikuto." I hissed his name through clenched teeth. "This is out of my hands. I can't be with you when your sick. All that happens is you get worse with me around. Whether this has anything to do with your disease or not, I'm going to have to lay low for a while." Me saying this felt heavy on my shoulders. I didn't like the thought of having to abandom him in his time of need. Even if it were just a few days of rest. Ikuto was quiet as I waited for his response.

"Amu." He stood back up, wobbling the tiniest bit it was a struggle to be even sure he was off balance at all. "You are not leaving just because of your guilt. I've told you already that this thing going on with me has nothing to do with you. I'm fine-."

"You are NOT fine Ikuto!" I screeched as my hands closed and trembled on their own. Ikuto was silenced in a moment as I struggled to find the right breaths that wouldn't choke me. To keep the tears in that would drown me in despair. I swallowed. "Ikuto, you're obviously not okay. Forgetting this cold and fever, you're in this hospital for a reason!" I huffed, my eyes beginning to sting each time I blinked away the threatening tears.

"And even if I can't figure this out, I know others can. I'm not sure you understand Ikuto. I'm not a real nurse. I can never really help you in this fight against your body. I know I'm not capable of aiding you, but I'm trying to get you the help you need now. Ikuto, I'm simply helping you." I whispered at last, my rage slowly slipping into sadness. Ikuto's look was one of betrayed disbelief.

"Helping me? Don't you get it, Amu? No one can _help _me. There's a reason I've been shipped from hospital to hospital for years. There's a reason why everyone's given up on me. Don't you get it?! No one can help me. And soon enough, it'll be over."

"NO." I growled, refusing to believe this fact. I took a step toward him for better measure, and looked up straight into his blue eyes. "Its never over, Ikuto. Don't you DARE say that." I fought the side that would even consider it. Like I would even let that be an option. Ikuto let out a breath. "Why don't you ever listen?" Ikuto questioned as my glare hardened.

"There's no point in listening to something so unreasonable."

"Unreasonable?" He challenged, almost laughing at how I'd presented the word. "I'm just saying the truth. If you choose to ignore it, it'll only leave you in shock."

I continued to glare, outraged and left without words. I couldn't say anything so instead I simply dropped the key he'd handed me and walked out of the room; never planning on returning.

**Shelly: Wow. Another intense chapter. Total turn of events. How interesting. I'm a little curious to see where this goes.**

**And as for my other stories here, I've been trying hard to complete my actual novel I've been trying to write out so it may be a little longer than expected for the usual updates on those stories. I haven't left them though, so don't get too upset. They're just on hold for a little longer.**

**Now....You know what this means.**

**Reviews!!!!!!! Good chapter? Not intense enough? Confusing??? I'm pretty stupid when it comes to knowing what you guys feel on a certain part of the story, so pleae comment on that.**

**Thanks again! xie xie**

**Shelly**


	14. Chapter 14

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**ShellyCullen: Okay, next chappy. So much tension. And a thank you to ****ToTaLy-WeIrD-aNd-PROUD**** for that amazing review! Definitely refreshing and unique! (Yes, u did spell it right) ^-^ And I loved that it was longer than usual.**

***GASP! ****Cami Camcam-Chan****! Better than Stephenie Meyer?!?!?! I HIGHLY doubt that!!!!! She is a big inspiration to MY stories. (Can u tell ;9) She da best! ;3 **

**Okay, so we should begin, huh? Can't keep the drama waiting!**

**Recap:**

"Unreasonable?" He challenged, almost laughing at how I'd presented the word. "I'm just saying the truth. If you choose to ignore it, it'll only leave you in shock."

I continued to glare, outraged and left without words. I couldn't say anything so instead I simply dropped the key he'd handed me and walked out of the room; never planning on returning.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Confusing Feelings**

"Hinamori."

I turned from polishing the table to peek up at a hyped up Kukai watching me cautiously. He flipped a white towel over his shoulder and placed the napkins he had down, before coming over to me. I waited, curious to see what was happening.

"I..." He started, shaking his head. Then he returned my gaze with soft green eyes. "I hope you're not talking to me because I didn't, well...I didn't tell you about Utau and stuff." He sighed, unwinding the strings of his apron and slipping it off. My eyes widened at his comment.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you or anything. It's not your fault at all." No, it wasn't Kukai's fault for me being so sensitive today. After storming out of the hospital, I'd pretty much arrived at the cafe in misery. It should have been obvious, if not already written across my face, that my job - Ikuto in particular - was the reason.

When his eyes pressed for more I continued washing up the table, avoiding any gaze. The others were hard at work, and I didn't feel like talking. In fact, I thought my chest would expand enough in breaths that I'd explode. Sadly, I must not have been in enough pain already for something like breathing to actually kill me.

Kukai soon left me alone and I was to myself again. I gathered the dirty dishes and stuffed them into the brown bin, before returning to the kitchen. I set the tray down and folded my apron to finish up my shift.

Hoshina barged into the kicthen with her usual pigtail hairdo and glanced at Tadase and Kukai on the other side. Both boys left the room before she glared at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's with you today?" She demanded, fists hiked up on her curved hips. I shook my head, frustrated. Why did everyone have to know what was happening in my life?

"Look, Hoshina. I know neither of us really get along so I'll just save you the trouble and leave for the day." I explained, grabbing my bag and cell phone. I made my way back to the door, but Hoshina blocked my entrance.

After several minutes of glowering at each other, I finally gave up and set my bag on a nearby table; taking down one of the seats and leaning back on it. If I was really going to have to stay here, I was going to need a seat. Hoshina now stared at me doubtfully.

"So...no bickering? Witty comment you want to display? The stage is all yours." She stated sarcastically, meaning if I did say something she'd surely come up with a comeback. I sighed.

"Not today." I mumbled, looking off to the side. All I wanted was to go home. How hard was that to believe?

Hoshina wasn't finished though. She had a thoughtful expression on her face before coming up close and examining my features. She stared at me up close, trying to figure something out, before pulling back knowingly.

"I see." She replied, dropping her anger just a bit. "You're in love."

I froze, completely delirious. In love was the emotion she uncovered from my face out of all the other feelings?

"In love?" I asked her in disbelief. "Where did you get a crazy idea like that?!" I questioned, almost outraged. Like I could be in love with that rude, horrible, inconsiderate jerk who can care less about his life. This had to be the most insane thing I'd ever heard. Hoshina raised an eyebrow now, before giving what looked to be a smile.

No, wait. It was a snicker. An I-got-you-now sort of look.

"So you must have it bad. Being in denial and all." She enjoyed this torturement she used against me as my cheeks blazed red for no reason. They shouldn't be turning red. I must be really embarrassed.

"D-Denial?" I hardly got out, choking on the word. This girl really did know how to push my buttons. "You're kidding. What makes you think I'm in love?" I set my character back in to place, hoping the subject would change or an unexpected phone call would ring. Of course, things like that only happened in movies.

"Well..." She started, her purple tipped French manicured index finger touching the base of her chin. She was going to prolong this moment to make it all the more horrible for me. Just my luck. "First off, you've been sighing all day. Don't think I haven't noticed. Plus, you've been zoning out and a total bubble brain. Then you weren't even a little picky at me." She'd finally said all her thoughts when her happy look dissolved into one of concern. She looked at me worriedly for a moment, before smirking again.

"So...who is this lucky guy? Do _I _have the honor of meeting him?" She batted her eyelashes and took a seat on the tabletop I sat by. She crossed her legs and waited for my reply. I rolled my eyes, and thinking before sighing once again as she mentioned, I coughed it off.

"No you don't." I replied rather coldly. It's not like Ikuto was even allowed to leave the hospital; even if I wanted him to. Just because I couldn't figure this out on my own.

"You know, keeping him all to yourself isn't healthy. I hope your not being a clingy girlfriend." She pointed out nonchalantly. I sighed, before realizing I had, and brushed it off.

"Hoshina." I let out slowly, hoping she'd finally understand the truth. "I'm not in love, got it? I don't have a boyfriend and I'm really not in the mood for a fight. Can we pick up on this tomorrow?" I asked, peeking over at the door. It was free now. I suppose, if I wanted to, I could make a fleeting escape.

"Alright. I'll spare you the embarrassment since your so pathetic today." She stated, hopping off the table and facing me again. "But something _is _up with you. So would you mind telling me? Or do we need a repeat of this little discussion?" Leave it to Hoshina for some blackmail on me. I shook my head, but knowing Hoshina, I probably wouldn't be getting home anytime soon if I didn't fess up.

"Fine. I'll tell you." I took a breath and thought of where to start. It was so confusing; Ikuto's situation and our relationship. I stared down at my hands so I wouldn't choke up. "It's like this. You see, there's this guy..." Even without looking up I knew she was raising an eyebrow. I looked up and found her knowing expression anyway. I glared. "Not that way..." I reported before continuing. "He's, well, he's a patient down at the hospital down the block. I'm, uh, well it's hard to explain." What was there to say? I'd known Ikuto a little more than a month, but there was just a lot of pointless and embarrassing information to give out. Surely Hoshina didn't care about my life's history.

Her eyes brightened at the tale, before taking down one of the stools and pulling up next to me. She grinned, all ears as I spilled out the gory details; avoiding the rather graphic memories with quick vague words. At the end, Hoshina looked indifferent.

"Well that makes sense." She stated, watching far off. My eyebrows pulled together. She nodded knowingly. "It's obvious from what you describe that you two care about each other. It also says that there's a much closer bond than patient and nurse with you two; and as far as his antics, I'll let him tell you himself what it's all about." She gave her knowing smile again that I warily met with my own frown. I sighed.

"Well, what about his disease or illness? Have you heard anything like it?" Maybe Hoshina was brighter in the medical field? She shook her head.

"Sorry, I've never heard anything like it. With the information you've gathered, it could point to a million different things. Nothings clear in his particular case." I nodded. I should have known. Hoshina stared at me. "So, today went pretty rough between you and that Ikuto. Are you going to apologize tomorrow?"

I shook my head, furious again. "No, with the way he treated the topic." I clenched my teeth together. "He acted like, like...it was all hopeless. To just give up like that. I've never seen anything like it. He completely believes he's just going to...to..." I couldn't finish the sentence. I crushed my lips together and took easy breaths threw my nose. Hoshina waited until I was controlled again.

"You can't just leave him though. It sounds like he needs you desperately with or without this disease hanging over his head; and I can tell its not doing you any good being away from him either. You just seem anxious and out of character when restricted from Ikuto. If you want to see him, you should let nothing hold you back." Easy for Hoshina to say. Her character was all ready for any fight or challenge thrown at her. I'm sure she didn't understand that some of us are thinking of others first; but I immediately regretted thinking that. Hoshina wasn't a bad person…

I raised an eyebrow in hopes she wouldn't read my mind. "You make it sound like some Romeo and Juliet tragedy is taking place." I muttered, annoyed at how similar the lives seemed now; scratching out the eternal death and star-crossed love, of course.

"It kind of is, Hinamori. Haven't you noticed? Life is a lot like the fictional books we pick up nowadays. Life is tragic." She sighed and shook her head. "But even you should know everyone has the power to change the story. Take control of your life. Go see him."

I nodded, but I didn't agree. I couldn't face Ikuto now. Even if I have forgiven him, even if this were to keep us both sane. I couldn't stand the fact of me damaging Ikuto more than he already was.

"You know I can't though." I stated, closing my eyes and trying not to think. Trying not to wonder what Ikuto was doing right now or if he were in pain or possibly, maybe, even thinking about me. I re-opened my eyes stood up. "I really do have to go now. My parents are probably worried." I replied, grabbing my bag. Hoshina had the store keys in hand, at my side.

"Alright, I'll see you later..." She hesitated, before ruffling my hair over my eyes. I pushed her hand away.

"Hey." I complained, re-fixing my bangs. She gave a half smile.

"Well, see you tomorrow trainee. You're not completely off the hook with me." She snickered and I smiled, giving a small laugh before leaving the cafe. But as soon as Hoshina was out of sight, the smile faded, and so had my late evening mood.

*~*~*~*

The next morning I got up early and took a quick shower. I was able to bypass the family without even waking anyone up. It was still too early when I left, and I decided for the first time maybe a stroll would help clear my head.

I walked around town in the chilly air, passing by a few stores and resting in the park. I tried, desperately, not to think about my patient. I knew I shouldn't have been; or maybe I should. I had a sense of belonging; responsibility to Ikuto's life. Was it so bad if I were thinking about his health outside of work?

No, of course not. Loads of people did it. Maybe not any famous or well known people, but I'm sure doctors and nurses worry their butts off about their people. I mean, who wouldn't?

Humanity worked in strange ways.

I stared up at the sky, covered in white clouds across the way. I squinted at the air, hoping to get something out of this before sighing. I hesitatingly took out my phone and dialed the number.

I wasn't yet used to the number. I crammed the piece of paper off the fridge earlier and casually slipped it into my pocket. After typing in the digits, it wasn't long before there was an answer.

"Hello?" Even this voice gave me a bad headache from the last memory there. I swallowed my pride, slightly embarrassed, and cleared my throat.

"Nadeshiko?" I asked, hoping my voice wouldn't squeak by any means. There was silence for a few moments.

"Amu, where are you? You were scheduled for work today ten minutes ago." She stated as I rubbed at my temples. The way to not think about my work was so not by calling them.

"I know." I answered, nodding my head for my own assuredness. "But I'd like to request a personal day." I replied quickly, and no sooner did Nadeshiko respond.

"A personal day?" She questioned, almost bewildered by the statement. Guess not many teens were taking breaks there.

"It says I'm entitled to one in the guidelines." I pushed, biting my lip. Hopefully Nadeshiko wouldn't force me to come.

"…Alright then." She said at last. "I hope you the best in whatever you need to take care of."

"Thank you." I finished before hanging up and lying limp on the bench seat. I'd taken care of my Ikuto problem, but how long would that last? Soon enough they'd call me in. Soon enough I'd be forced back into the large building to sit in a tiny room with my one and only patient who may or may not be getting worse at the hour.

I didn't have anything else than to simply think on that bench. It annoyed me that our move here was just as the school year ended, so I wasn't able to make any friends. Yaya was my friend, but I risked passing Ikuto; and that was not something I wanted to do right now.

After an hour, I'd racked my brain with anything that wasn't about Ikuto. Truthfully though, there wasn't much to think on. Since I'd started this job, it was almost as if my whole world was oriented around the boy. Which really was crazy. I couldn't have been that absorbed by Ikuto, could I? How could I have been so attached to someone who was so...complicated? That fit him well enough.

I got up and decided to keep moving. This wasn't helping me not think of Ikuto. In fact, I would have dealt better seeing him rather than obsessing over him like a complete moron. I mean, was I really getting this flustered over him?

Even if he does have a disease, he should be treated like everyone else. Ikuto was right about the pity role. I was completely worried about his health that it was eating at me. Yet, I couldn't allow myself to go there. Couldn't handle him when he was coughing and wheezing and sitting cold; but leaving him felt like abandonment.

This was ridiculous. It had to be my guilt that was making me loony. I was too soft; concerned about him.

I finally found that my legs had drifted on their own and looked up. Standing in front of me was the carnival, in all it glory. I'd unknowingly had followed a crowd of kids into the amusement park and ironically, I saw a blue haired boy in the group. My heart pounded, stammered, before the teen turned and I was sure enough it wasn't Ikuto. I sighed, my chest feeling empty with the realization.

This wasn't right. It couldn't be a Romeo and Juliet thing going on between Ikuto and I. I couldn't even consider this possibility of caring for him in any other way than platonic. Ikuto was my patient, friend, nothing more. Lovers like Romeo and Juliet weren't real. And even if they were, Ikuto and I certainly weren't those kids.

I continued walking through the sounds of bells and shouting across the lawn. The carnival was much busier now, filled with kids enjoying the rest of their summer break. Everyone was having fun with friends while I stayed to join a program for work. All to keep my hands busy and avoid awkwardness alone.

I realized then that I shouldn't be feeling this way about a patient. I was supposed to be like these teens here, having fun with a carefree life and friends. I should be out at the movies or on a date at the lake.

I shouldn't be concerning myself with work. I shouldn't be thinking so possessively over on particular patient. And I shouldn't definitely be comparing any sort of love story with this boy. It was unthinkable.

Yet, I was thinking those things; and I was scared. I wasn't scared of being rejected by him though. I was more terrified with the thought that this was all true.

I picked up the pace on walking through the crowd, before coming along the ride. I stared up as memories unflourished of how Ikuto and I were that day; simply being kids, just out to have fun. Then came his kiss…

My cheeks heated at the thought as I passed that machine. Ikuto needed kisses to heal emotionally, my own assumption. Nothing more. It wasn't like, well, anything. What else could it mean?

I tried remembering the kiss; each one for that matter without blushing at the thought. It's for Ikuto! I reminded myself again and again, though I was never fully convinced.

Jeez, Hoshina must be wearing off on me. I just needed to clear my head. I walked back home, just in time and spent the night taking a nice shower and brushing through the locks. The whole time my mind was on Ikuto; my only patient.

*~*~*~*

"You've taken three personal days in a row?" Hoshina questioned, raising her brows in disbelief. I tried to ignore her in her loud booming voice. A few costumers turned to us.

"Its just...personal stuff." I answered, walking to the kitchen for refuge from unwanted eyes. Hoshina followed.

"More like down right cowardliness. You're so scared to meet him cause you don't want to awaken any feelings between the two of you?" I whirled back sharply, giving myself whiplash. I glared at her violet eyes.

"Can you give it a rest? I'm NOT like that with Ikuto. And he's not like that with me." I pointed out, shoving plates into the sink and cleaning them. The statement stung a little though. Hoshina busied her hands with some dishes as well.

"Hey, you know Ikuto's the only thing I can say to break your composer. In fact, I'm surprised you're so defensive over this guy. You must really like him." She smirked at me as I turned to bury more cups and silverware into the sink. I cleaned without saying a word.

My cell phone rang as I stared at it doubtfully. Any personal calls were prohibited during working ours, but Hoshina nodded me an okay as I wiped my hands dry and picked up the mobile.

"Hello?" I asked, confused. Nadeshiko replied in a grave voice.

"Amu? I'm sorry for calling on your personal day, but it's about your patient, Ikuto?" Even calling him my patient didn't sound right anymore. I'd completely turned my back on him. I was completely still at how raw and unreal his name sounded to me through her voice, before remembering the call.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, getting nervous. I tried to seem casual and cool down, but the longer this was taking the more scenarios could build up in my head. I clutched the phone tighter to my ear.

"Well...since you've left, he's slowly recovered from the cold. But now...he refuses to do anything." She answered as my eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. He really wasn't doing this because of me, was he?

"What I'm telling you is…since your absence, Ikuto will not eat, drink, or sleep on his or our command. In fact, we've been reduced to force feeding him again." I swallowed. What had happened since I was gone?! "He won't, well, to put it bluntly, it's as if he won't live anymore." My eyes widened at the words. I could only think one thing. What had I done this time?

"But..." I took a shallow breath, barely breathing. "Why?" I whispered, horrified.

"He...He's requested only one thing since he's denied everything he needs to survive. Just that one request and I'm sure he'll return to normal."

"Well, what is it?!" I yelled, needing to know. "Look, moneys not a problem. Whatever it is, whatever Ikuto needs, I'll get it. Alright? What is it?" I demanded, hopeful now. I can't afford screwing up everything now. She hesitated.

"Its you." She answered as I froze. "He requests the return of his nurse...or else he's calling it off."

The phone hit the floor before I had a chance to pass out.

**Shelly: Yes, by IT I do mean he's calling his own life off. And…OMG. Did I actually write this chapter?!?! I must be digging in deeper. And that total Romeo and Juliet scenario came from making some masks about the renaissance in school. So, I thought Amu and Ikuto's situation kind of fit it here. Two people who care about each other, but are forbidden to be together by some unwritten rule sighted in the stars.**

**Ikuto: What the hell are you talking about? I can't understand a damn word you just said!**

**Shelly: Its Shakespeare talk, get used to it! Now...**

**Reviews! Dramatic enough for you? Sappy? ****What was your favorite part of the chapter??? Please tell me! ;3**

**^-^ Thanks! Xie xie**

**Shelly**


	15. Chapter 15

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**ShellyCullen: Lot's of inspiration for this chapter came from youtube songs of Romeo and Juliet. Lol. I'm using Shakespeare as reference. I MUST be getting sappy and becoming one hopeless romantic. *Sigh. **

**Also plenty of I DO by 98 Degrees and songs by Secondhand Serenade came in handy.**

**It irks me that whenever I write a fanfiction or story, chapter one's good, then it gets all crappy, and then this drama hits you like a wrecking ball by the time chapter thirteen comes around. Then it's all descriptive and amazing and by the time _I_ read over the story again, I'm just like 'what the hell was I thinking?' Does anyone else get moments like that or is it just me? :/**

**Psh, better than Stephenie Meyer! You're all insane!!!! How do you think I get my romantic edge? Total Twilight Addict! 3**

**Now, the story!!! **

**Recap:**

_"Its you." She answered as I froze. "He requests the return of his nurse...or else he's calling it off."_

_The phone hit the floor before I had a chance to pass out._

_Secondhand Serenade_

_If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone, Don't tell me I will make it on my own. Don't leave me tonight, this heart of stone will sing till it dies, If you leave me tonight. Don't leave me tonight._

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Stay Close, Don't Go**

I was well aware of a haste of footsteps, bickering, and a soft ringing in my ears. At first I couldn't remember anything clearly. It was a hopeless blur to find out what was going on. As if everything that had happened was a faded memory that had yet to invade my mind. I was barley awake, just opening my eyes, when I murmured my first word.

"Ikuto?"

The voices hushed for a moment before starting up again. I was just able to look around, the high florescent lights burning at the back of my eyelids. I took a breath, finally noticing that that silent ringing had stopped, and continued to figure out what was going on.

"…I told you she'd be alright. And you wanted to involve the hospital. You know the manager would go crazy if any of our under aged employees were sent there."

Why did that sound so familiar? I struggled to understand everything, sitting up from something cold, and found that the motion left me faint and dizzy. My head spun to the side a little, the pulse in my temples pounding, as I carefully steadied the whirling vision around me.

"Easy there." A voice, Kukai's I believe, commanded as a hand grasped my shoulder. Another was tenderly aiding my arm.

"Are you alright? I'm not sure what happened. You just passed out on me!" Hoshina exclaimed as my hazy gaze finally cleared. My eyes narrowed, confused.

"Really?" I asked, not understanding any of this. Yet, some of myself was surely returning. I was regaining whatever I couldn't make sense of a moment ago, but something still felt uneasy at the pit of my stomach.

"Yeah, what happened back there, Hinamori?" Kukai questioned as I shook my head. I was sitting on top of a cardboard box where they laid me earlier, and we had been sent to the back storage room.

"I…don't remember…" I answered honestly. It should come back to me; like a haunting dream. At least, I hoped this unsettling feeling would bypass soon.

"You were just fine." Hoshina answered in my place. We both looked over at her as she rekindled her memories. "I was giving you our usual conversations and then you had that phone call…pretty urgent if you ask me. You looked like one of the dead."

I stared at her for a moment, as if she were a crazy psycho, before I had a moment to myself. Like a constant reminder emerging from my head, these memories returned to me in seconds, rather than how gradually it took me to think through the other events. The phone call with Nadeshiko, my patient, Ikuto's request to live. His ONLY request….

…was me.

I had to keep myself from falling over by grabbing Kukai's arm. He looked back at me, distracted before by some conversation he and Hoshina might have had, and held me still.

"Hey, are you sure your fine? We could still run you over to the hospital." Hoshina glared at the comment, and I wasn't sure if she was doing this because of her previous statement or the fact that she knew Ikuto was there. My eyes widened, completely bewildered and scared silly for Ikuto. Ikuto…

"I…I have to go!" I screeched, realizing this myself at once. If being with him sent him a deal of pain physically, it was nothing compared to killing himself when I wasn't around to hurt him. I immediately found this sickening; how someone like me was dragging down his health. Why do I keep doing the wrong things?!

Tears brimmed at my eyes as I quickly shook them out. Kukai raised an eyebrow questionably as Hoshina walked up and grabbed my arm, dragging me off.

"C'mon, we'll take my car. You can't drive yet, right?" I stared at the back of her head, dumbfounded as she continued dragging me through the café. People began to notice.

"Hey!" A voice rumbled from the kitchen. I jumped at the loud bark and turned to the speaker. A short, slightly overweight man with thinning hair glared at Hoshina.

"If you leave now, your fired Hoshina. I don't care about your karaoke nights here; you won't be getting noticed in my restaurant." He stated and challenged her look before my own. I studied Hoshina's expression. It gave away nothing.

"You know what," Hoshina took off her apron and threw it to the side, "Take it. I'm quitting." I gasped at the scene, amazed, before timidly slipping off my own apron and laying it to the side. Then I raced back to Hoshina's side, breathless.

"H-Hoshina…" I called, my voice layered with guilt. She stopped to make sure I was alright. I took easy breaths. "You didn't…I mean, it's not your responsibility too…" And now it was my fault for getting Hoshina fired. All because of me. Hoshina was working because of her dream, Kukai had stated. She's building herself up for greater things as I was dragging her and everyone else down with me.

But Hoshina smiled down at me and headed to the parking lot. "It's not that big a deal. I'll get a gig singing around town anywhere." She spun around to face me again as I stopped just before clashing into her. "But you," She gestured, pointing at my face, "Only get one chance to make things better with Ikuto. One shot is all you got. Now, are we going to stand here talking about this guy or are you going to admit your hidden feelings?" She laughed as I smiled.

"Hoshina-."

"I know, I know. Not a couple." She lifted her hands up to show her teasing mood; but I just wound my arms around her shoulders and gave her a side hug.

"Thank you for understanding." I muttered as she deliberately pushed me off. I faced her, confused.

"Hey, are you going to spend your time thanking me like a sappy fan girl or are you going to saving your man?! C'mon Amu, you got a boy to win." My eyes sparked at the mention of my name as I giggled.

"Alright…Utau."

*~*~*~*

I stood before the doors, feeling rather ghostly. I shouldn't be afraid of entering this place, but something ruptured inside me and froze me with fear. After a minute or so, Utau, - as I got the luxury of calling her that - turned to me.

"You going in?" She asked me, most likely debating whether or not to simply drag me in. I shook my head though, sighing, before giving her a small smile.

"I am." I answered, not sure if I was reassuring her or myself. Perhaps both of us needed an okay. I nodded, still answering, though my legs refused to move any closer to the building.

"Do you want me to…?"

"Would you?" I asked, hopeful. If Utau told Ikuto something first maybe it would be easier. It would be much easier to have Utau by my side when I saw the boy again. Maybe it would keep me from falling apart.

"Okay then." Utau muttered under her breath. She readjusted her bag…and turned the other way. I watched, astonished, as she made her way to the driver's seat of her car and hopped in. She reversed out of her spot and opened her window to see my face.

"W-What are you doing?!" I asked, completely horrified. This wasn't apart of the plan.

"Hey. I never told you what I was planning to do. My idea was that _I _hit and run. I know you want me to come in with you, but I can tell you already that's a bad idea. You need to do this alone Amu. Ikuto is your patient, your man, and I have no say in this."

"B-But!" I complained, hoping to say something to stop her from driving away. "Why are you leaving? You can still hang out here and wait!" I protested as she slowly began to drive the lot at 5 miles. I walked beside the moving vehicle. She was taunting me, as if ready to break away.

"Well, I'm leaving so you don't just chicken out. That way you have no excuse or aren't tempted to hop in my car and have me escort you away for a big mistake. Plus, I have to get back at you some way." She stated smirking, and I placed my character on.

"What makes you think I won't just walk home from here?" I questioned, calling her bluff as she called mine.

"Amu, you care about Ikuto way too much to just walk away. I know you'll make the right decision. And if you don't, well, I guess you really _don't _care about Ikuto's well being." She got me then as I simply glared. Damn, she was good. She saw right through me; quite easily, actually. I sighed.

"Can I at least-?" Before I could get anything else out, she pushed on the gas and turned her car to the exit. I saw her hand wave through the opened window.

"Knock him dead!" She called, before taking a fleeting look back at me. "Not literally though!" She called, laughing as she floored the engine and disappeared down the street. I stared, my mouth gaped open like an idiot. Utau may be my friend, but she's still got some nerve.

I sighed again, shaking my head absently. I could just call a cab if I really wanted to; even with the low money supply buried in my pocket. Though, Utau's words rang in my head. About abandoning Ikuto again and just running from him. How could I do that _now_? When he requested me? When he needed me? When he refused anything, but me? How could I, anyone, just walk away from that?

I slowly felt faint and squatted on the pavement side outside the doors. I placed my head on my knees and wrapped my arms on top them. I had a few low breaths, trying to think this out, to be rational and composed. It was never in my character to be so broken and torn. I was always self-sufficient, cool and ready. Now I was scared and vulnerable. Where did the strong Amu go?

I sighed, picking up my head and feeling the chilly evening air press against my face and blow my hair into my eyes. I reassured myself once again I was fine, and was going to be fine; eventually forcing my legs up. They felt wrong and clumsy, but I managed to bring myself through the automatic doors.

Again, walking through the front was another whip of fast memories clouding me at once. Feelings of hope and care flooded me, along with a sort of sorrow and grief. But the most absorbing tension, was an almost relief. Relief that I knew somewhere inside this large building, Ikuto was here. I could feel his presence down even from the main lobby.

Nadeshiko spotted me quickly, removing the headset and putting it down on the desk. Then she stood and confronted me.

"Amu, I'm glad you decided to come in today." She stated, relaxing whatever had been pushing her earlier. "You are here for Ikuto, right?" She asked as I wondered about the boy.

"Of course." I answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She stared at me for a few seconds, taking something into consideration that was apparently written across my face, before sighing and shaking her head. She placed her face in her right hand and returned to my gaze.

"Amu…" She asked slowly, keeping up with the multiple emotions crossing my face. "Can you tell me…what exactly happened with you and Ikuto before you left?"

I blushed at her comment, completely taken aback from the question. What happened to Ikuto to make her ask such a question? I was distracted by the thought.

"Uh, nothing really, we kind of argued…" I stated as she nodded. I then pressed for my own information. "But…what happened to Ikuto while I was gone?" I asked her, suspicious now. She met my eyes warily.

"The first day you didn't show…it was, unbelievable. Ikuto was a ghost through these halls. Well, in his room, technically. The boy wouldn't move. I remember by the third day it was my turn to check up on him and what I saw shocked me. He just stared out the window when I entered. I told him it was probably best for a nap; but the boy didn't move or even comply. His only statement was, 'Amu?'"

I felt my muscles tighten at her story. Ikuto was being so stupid and stubborn. Couldn't he see this was all wrong? He only saw me as a drug to him; medically attached to me; but I was feeling something deeper. If he wasn't the one to end up hurt in the end, I surely was. Nadeshiko continued on.

"Everyone was startled by his behavior. He didn't try to make an escape or even move from the scene. No breaks, no attitude, simply one word whenever someone entered. 'Amu?' It's scary, really. I've never seen any patient here act in such a manner." She finished at last and looked at my face. I tried hard not to give myself away.

"I…I think its probably time I go see him." I replied at last, walking passed her and to the elevator. I wasn't sure what feeling was coursing through me now, but it made me especially eager.

When I arrived at the right hall, many nurses and doctors turned and stared at me. Curiosity was evident in their faces. That and maybe even a sort of questionable gaze. I ignored everything, walking down in my black sneakers and skirt. I played with the zipper on my sweater to keep my hands busy, before standing at the door.

I'm not sure what made me, but before even entering, I put my hand on the door's surface and pressed my ear to it. I was confused at first, by my own action; probably wanting to hear pacing or rustling through it.

But then I remembered the heart monitor that was hooked up to him a while ago. That was it. I must have been trying to listen into his heart.

I pulled away abruptly, blushing at my thoughts, before shaking my head clear. I was going to clam myself down and settle things with Ikuto, once and for all. I couldn't let my feelings get in the way at a time like this.

I recovered from the former moment, and grasped the knob in my hand. The cold steel gave me chills up my spine, before I shut my eyes and completely pushed open the door.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the horrid scene Nadeshiko had described. I saw Ikuto, standing in front of that wide, uncovered window; looking out at whatever held his interest. A giant gush of pain, guilt, sorrow, grief, and even relief flooded me all at once. My hands felt clammy as I stared, still holding onto the door, and silently moved toward him.

He didn't turn, and I was almost afraid I'd made it too late or wasn't expected anymore. Ikuto kept quiet at my presence, and I wondered if he knew it was me standing a foot behind him. Waiting for his response and my own to bring this moment to life. It was a second more - a second more before my heart exploded - that he called.

"Amu?" He asked with a voice dead and grave through his mouth. I barely recognized the melody; so hoarse and defeated through his mouth. Its usual charm laid thick, but its grief was noticeable. I shut my eyes, hoping to erase any pain I'd caused him, and laid a shaky hand on the back of his shoulder.

"I'm here…Ikuto." I finally said, keeping my gaze on the ground. I could feel Ikuto's body react under my touch, and something like a long breath he'd been holding released. I felt his body shift under my hand, and when I looked up to face him, his body was toward me now. His eyes were shut as his hand grabbed my own and he held it to his left cheek.

"I thought you wouldn't come." He answered numbly under his breath. I couldn't even react now, because I was stuck in his features. I hadn't known how much I was missing and aching just to find him again; too see his usual beautiful and wonder face and just stare. I absorbed every detail with unexpected greed. Greed because I was allowing myself to intertwine with Ikuto's health.

"I wasn't going to…" I said in a small voice, looking off to the side. I still felt the soft flesh of his cheek under my hand; finding it just the slightest bit thinner than before. Again, I was pained. Nothing was working out.

Ikuto didn't reply to this though, instead he closed his eyes again and gently kissed the inside of my palm. His lips were strangely soft and slightly moist, making my hand shake without self control. He kissed it again and again, as if this were his thank you, and then lifted the sleeve of my sweater. He proceeded to kiss; heading to my wrist, my forearm, and the crease of my elbow. When he finally ran out of skin on my limb, he pulled me in and laid some at my collar bone.

I wouldn't be able to stop him, it seemed. I was completely immobile. The kisses were very gentle, tender, and lingered with a persistent touch. My arms shook now; my heart pounding faster and faster. Ikuto started to head back up now, placing a gentle kiss under my chin now. I gasped out.

"I-Ikuto!" I regained what was left of my voice very slowly. I couldn't allow this to go any further. It's his disease; his helpless side acting. Ikuto probably wasn't thinking about me the way I was with him. I shouldn't be even thinking these kind of things. Ikuto didn't stop now, and reached to nibble on my earlobe.

"Ikuto." I stated again, almost smiling at how it tickled lightly and made my over all body shiver. He kissed my jaw, moving to my chin. "Ikuto, I can't do this…" I said, scared now. My arms tightened at the sleeves of his black button down shirt and I wondered whether I was really restraining him or inviting him in.

Ikuto never spoke though, and now his lips brushed up higher. My bottom lip quivered as my guard weakened, before his lips were on mine.

I wasn't in control of anything anymore. I wasn't thinking clearly now, winding my arms around his neck and pulling him over my, closer to the ground I lay on. Ikuto answered as I wanted, kissing me rougher, holding onto my closer and licking my bottom lip pleadingly. It was then that my eyes widened, and I pushed him back on his chest.

He resisted against my hold, trying to get his lips back on mine. I resisted with incredible strength I hadn't known I had, and got words to unravel.

"Ikuto!" I called harshly as he still tried to kiss me again, just missing and planting some on my cheek. I shut my eyes. "Ikuto, Ikuto!" I yelled, taking his face in my hands and forcing his eyes to meet me. He kept his face hidden as he slowly stopped struggling and slowly calmed down.

I looked for his eyes, reassurance from his usual gaze. It was a while before he finally faced me and I saw the sadness and almost longing cloud his eyes. He was insecure about this, and I'm sure he was kissing me now to be sure I wouldn't leave him again. He must have thought it was the only way to make me stay.

"Ikuto." I called, my chest aching in the welling pain he strained to cover up. I quickly pulled him into a hug. I held him close, gripping the hairs on the back of his hand, and clutching him so tight I could feel his chest inhale and exhale breath. He held me with the same force.

We were hurting one another, by being like this. If Ikuto thought kissing me would make me stay, and I thought leaving him would make him better, we were both wrong. Nothing was going to fix this to set things right, and I was afraid that it was a huge mistake we had even met in the first place.

And although I knew it was the right thing to do, I was far to greedy of Ikuto's presence to let him go.

We stayed in each others arms for a while, sitting on the tiled flooring of his hospital room. I gently stroked the back of his head to comfort him, knowing he needed a bath at the texture of his locks. Tousled and messy.

I decided it was time to break apart and held his shoulders from shoulder length. He seemed much more relieved now, understandable and relaxed. I smiled.

"I think its time you get a bath now." I teased, and his face finally lit up with emotion. He smirked.

"Maybe its time for that sponge bath." He joked as I playfully smacked his arm. I helped him up and left much later after he'd fallen asleep. I felt a great weight lift off my shoulders as the day was cleared, but a new tension grew in me. The need to see Ikuto again.

Walking in the parking lot, a hand fell on my shoulder. I looked at the person.

"Tadase…kun?" I asked, bewildered. How had he found me? He smiled, and immediately I blushed. I must have been ignoring him all week since I was so obsessed with Ikuto's case.

"Amu…I'd like to talk to you. Is it alright if you take a quick walk with me tonight? I'll take you home." I nodded, giving a shy smile.

"I'd like that." I replied as happiness flooded me. Just before leaving though I looked back up at the building and caught the sight of a shadow quickly move from the second floor window. I hesitated.

"You coming, Amu-chan?" Tadase called as I faced him and nodded.

"Yes." I said, catching up and matching his pace.

Was the figure…?

No, it probably wasn't Ikuto. After all, he was already tucked away in his room, fast asleep.

**Shelly: Oh! Is that considered a cliffy? Idk. Hehe. But something interesting is definitely happening. **

**And to tell you the truth…the first time I read Shugo Chara, I kind of was a Tadamu fan. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! It's simply because Amu liked him like that and I don't know…he looked princely enough for her. But don't worry, I'm completely Amuto now!!!! Forever and ever!!!**

**Ikuto: I can't believe you were on their side.**

**Shelly: True, you should be disappointed in me; but you should be proud of yourself. YOU'RE the reason I'm 100% Amuto!!!**

**Amu: Don't I get a say in this?**

**Ikuto, Shelly: No.**

**Shelly: Plus, it's decided. Amu and Ikuto, Ikuto and Amu. End of story.**

**Amu: O…kay?**

**Shelly: BTW, PLEASE!!!!!! TAKE A LOOK AT MY REVISION OF THE STORY, _THE KIDNAPPER_! IT IS NOW CALLED, _THE KIDNAPPER'S GIRL_. **

**Shelly: Reviews!!!!! Again, I tried to put in some humor with the whole Utau leaving moment. Was that at least funny? And the drama? Okay or not? Could I hear your FAVORITE PART again please?**

**X3 Thanks so much!!!!!!! Xie xie**

**Shelly**


	16. Chapter 16

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**ShellyCullen: LISTEN TO "LIKE A KNIFE" BY SECONDHAND SERENADE!!! I'M TELLING YOU IT FITS PERFECTLY WITH THIS NOVEL!!!!!**

**That, and also YOUR CALL is another sweet song by them. **

**Yes, the song can be traced to Taylor's Swift, The Way I Loved You. _Do not own!_**

**So here it is. Hope you enjoy! ;3**

**Recap:**

_Was the figure…?_

_No, it probably wasn't Ikuto. After all, he was already tucked away in his room, fast asleep._

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**The Way I Loved You**

Even under the cascading moonlight I was feeling a bit anxious.

I wasn't quite sure why, I mean, it's not like I haven't been alone with Tadase. In fact, it should all be getting easier around him, knowing him from work and all.

But it wasn't. And this is what makes me think I'm truly getting nowhere with Tadase.

I sighed, and Tadase took a quick glance in my direction. I smiled at him reassuringly, my cheeks heating with unexpected warmth as he faced me. He smiled back as we continued to walk down the lighted sidewalk, blocks away from my home still.

I listened to silent crickets, before Tadase cleared his throat.

"Amu…well, Hinamori-san." He felt the need to transfer back to my old name, probably for respect. I felt envy for him, so sweet and nice, even when he didn't need to be. I waited a little longer for him to continue.

"I…I know you've been busy at the hospital since Kukai told me…" He let out, overly embarrassed. "But, I thought that maybe…you'd like to…go out with me?"

That was a surprise. I had a major crush on Tadase and I'd been dreaming of the day he'd tell me, but ever since I started my hospital work, I'd been so attached to Ikuto.

Though, it wasn't as if I were betraying Ikuto in a way. He was my patient, I was his nurse. There was nothing wrong with being with Tadase, even as I watched over Ikuto. Nothing was wrong with that, right?

"O-Okay." I answered, a little startled. A strange feeling erupted in my chest as I nodded, and Tadase smiled. He hesitated, but carefully took my hand in his. We walked to my house in silence as I treasured the moment.

Although, I couldn't get rid of the feeling that I was missing something.

*~*~*~*

The next day I came into Ikuto's room without a word.

Ikuto was there, which was to be expected, but he sat on his hospital bed, playing a card game with his cousin, Yoru. He looked up at me when I came in and smiled.

I blushed for no reason at all, before shaking my head clear. Yoru twitched as he saw me, before continuing the game. I stood at the side, leaning against the wall.

"I win." Yoru stated, gathering the deck and sliding it to him. Ikuto frowned and nudged the kid.

"Doubt it. I bet you were cheating." He figured as Yoru just laughed. I watched the scene slowing unfold, mesmerized by it. Ikuto really was a kind person, wasn't he?

Ikuto whispered something to Yoru and the kid nodded, leaving the cards on the bed and hopping off. He jogged lightly to the door and closed it on his way out. I stared as Ikuto piled the cards to the side, before looking up at me.

"…Y-Yoru's really your cousin, huh?" I asked, thinking of things to say. Even as we cleared the air yesterday, I could still feel the unexplained tension build. Or perhaps I was the only one feeling it.

"Yeah, we were just playing some card games." Ikuto replied, shuffling the deck. I stood, quiet as ever, before taking a step forward.

"What game were you playing?"

"Everything."

I raised an eyebrow as Ikuto looked back at me and scooted to the side of the bed. He gestured for me to take a seat next to him as he re-fixed the deck. I didn't move.

"Well, c'mon." Ikuto motioned, smiling again. This was the first time I'd actually seen him smile so much, rather than smirk. It was a new sight to see.

I waited again until Ikuto patted the bed area next to him and I slowly climbed on. It was strange, being on the bed with him, so close he brushed my right shoulder multiple times. I sat next to him quietly, before he placed everything down and studied the cards.

"Are you close?" I asked, and he looked at him with an indifferent look. I pointed down at the deck. "The card game, I mean."

"Oh." He replied, re-fixing it into another pile. "Yes, I suppose I'm close to that as well."

Now I could only think of the double meaning we'd both proposed, both knew what we were getting at even if it wasn't set in stone. I sighed, and as Ikuto's hands set down the cards again I grabbed one.

"I don't see what's so interesting about them." I replied, turning the card over to see what could be so magnificent to draw Ikuto's attention. They're just cards.

"Why, are you jealous?" Ikuto teased as I made a face and set the joker back in his pile. The clown danced on the rectangle, obviously trying to be funny. I found nothing humorous about the scene.

We found it especially awkward today as Ikuto put the cards away and I clenched and unclenched my fists. It shouldn't be awkward anymore, as I knew, that we'd put away the childish misunderstanding last night. So why did it feel this way?

I reached for my clipboard, which was conveniently sitting on the open chair, and grabbed the pen.

"I still need to answer some questions." I said to Ikuto who just shook his head.

"Your all about work, you know that?"

"I take my job really seriously." This was true. Wasn't Ikuto the reason why'd I'd been in a whirl these past couple of days? To think, the only thing Ikuto would request…is me.

I was silent then, frozen in shock as this data corrupted me. I wasn't used to people being so dependent on me. I was the last person for a shoulder to cry on. Considering I wasn't able to get that close to people – not even particularly close to Tadase in a sense – it was hard to imagine someone like Ikuto needed me.

I sat frozen, simply spaced out on my still half blank packet. Again I felt some recognition I couldn't quite place gnaw at me.

Ikuto's hand grabbed mine gently as I blinked back to the present.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, his eyes probing mine for the answer. My throat dried up as I stared at him, too lost to even sort everything out. He waited and I finally dropped my gaze.

"Just…what's going to happen, Ikuto? To you and me?" I wondered aloud, trying to process our situation. He understood finally, his hand falling limp on top of mine, and watched me like a ghost.

When he looked as pale as a corpse, I continued. "I mean, I've only taken this job for the summer. It's practically July. By August I start school and then that's it for us. I don't think you understand, Ikuto. What I mean when I say that we can't be together." I wondered if he knew my meaning of _together_, but I quickly banished the thought. I was thinking unreasonably again.

Ikuto seemed to know exactly what I meant, but a fierce emotion still sparked in his eyes. He glared, slightly mad, before dropping my hand and turning to the side.

"You could still come." He answered, staring off to the ground so I couldn't read his expression.

"I can't take care of you, though. I'll just be a visitor. And I know mom and dad won't approve if I go everyday. Maybe not even every week." I closed my eyes, seeing how this was a big problem. I didn't like the thought of departing, and every second I was with Ikuto was another second more I needed him by me. It shouldn't be this way, but it was.

"You told me…" Ikuto started, letting out a deep breath. "You told me you were here not because of your job, but because of me." He answered, and I knew it was also causing him pain to think of what would happen when school began. I nodded, studying what I saw from his back.

"I know I did. Of course I'm here for you Ikuto, but I can't just-."

"But you can!" Ikuto yelled, turning so I could see his face again. His glare was hard in place, his jaw set. I could see how unwilling he was to change his mind. "You can come after school and tell your parents it's for a project or something! You can _always _come, Amu. And if you can't, I'll come and find you."

"No…" I replied in horror, knowing if he left the hospital the more likely chance something would go wrong. His face froze in shock at my words, before he was determined again. "Ikuto, you have to stop being so reckless. Why can't you see that this is where you need to be! And I have to be where I'm going to be needed soon." How silly it seemed that I was saying this. What I wanted and needed was Ikuto's safety. It didn't make sense - even to me - that I was to just ignore the fact.

He shook his head disapprovingly. "Your needed here, Amu. I need you. Why can't you see…" He trailed off, his teeth clenching together. He sighed and without a moment's hesitation, wound his hands around my waist. He laid his head onto my shoulder, pulling me close. "You can't just take off again, Amu. I need you." He stated.

I sat still, not sure what to do. My body felt limp as Ikuto pressed against me, yet I still wanted to hold him as well. It wasn't fair how I was treating Ikuto. I must have been to close, too open, too nice to him. If I hadn't put my sympathy first like Ikuto said, I wouldn't be in this mess.

I sighed, and wrapped my arms around Ikuto's shoulders. It was strange, how just a hug from him felt like a lifetime of sorrow filled emptiness shoved away. So comforting and bittersweet, that in each others arms we didn't need a word to be said, to understand each other. It was completely impossible, although, this wasn't the first time Ikuto and I accomplished the unimaginable.

I closed my eyes shut, trying to see what it would be like if Ikuto wasn't stuck in the hospital, if his family hadn't abandoned him, or if he didn't have any sickness or disease. I tried to see it, but every time I did, I wasn't included in the image. And I knew this was because I didn't belong in Ikuto's world.

I re-opened my eyes, feeling tears began to form and drop hot on my cheeks. I kept in sobs, thankful that by hugging Ikuto he couldn't see me here, broken. Then it would only be certain to him that I needed Ikuto like he needed me, and he'd never let me go. I let out a rigid breath, and nodded into his shoulder.

"I'm here Ikuto." I whispered, almost too silent to hear. "I promise. I'll be here."

*~*~*~*

After work I walked along the sidewalk in hopes I'd run into someone from work. I didn't work at the restaurant anymore, so I wouldn't be able to see Utau or Kukai. I was, in a way, with Tadase, but I didn't quite know his number or even how to contact him. I felt miserable, all alone, and scared again as I craved Ikuto's company. It was pathetic…how lost I was without him.

I headed passed the park before I was confronted by a smiling Tadase. I did my best to smile back.

"Hello…Amu." He stated shyly as my cheeks warmed again. How long I've waited for him to like me. He reached for my hand, and I carefully intertwined with his. His hand was smooth, soft, and just a little bigger than my own. We began walking as down the street, just like before.

"I was wondering…Amu." He began as I listened intently. He smiled at my obvious attention toward his request. "If tonight, you'd like to go out to a restaurant with me down Hopping street?" I immediately new exactly which restaurant he was talking about. The Amours was a famous fancy place to dine, with classical music and a beautiful interior. I gasped when he said that and turned to him.

"T-That's way too expensive!" I exclaimed, wondering how on earth he would be able to pay for me. Sure he worked in a grocery store and restaurant, plus I'm sure he earned an allowance, but still.

"I want to though, Amu." He stated, blushing again at the mention of my name. We stopped a corner so he could hold both my hands in his. "I've seen how caring and passionate you are, especially when you were with your patient last time." I suddenly remembered when Ikuto met Tadase, and how he totally rejected the idea of me joining him at work. I felt a little upset at this fact, but returned everything to Tadase again. "Someone like you deserves the best." He stated, smiling.

Though, how could that be true? Tadase barely knew me, let alone how I treated people. He hadn't seen me mad or annoyed, or crying into a gush of tears. I'm sure, before I met Ikuto, I would have agreed without a moment's thought. But now I was beginning to think we were taking things way to fast. One things for sure, Ikuto had changed me.

"Tadase, don't you think this is a little…rash?" I asked to see if he understood. He tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Rash? It's just a date, Amu. And I want to do it." He looked into my eyes with a certain feeling. "Please let me." He asked, suddenly serious.

I flushed, taken aback by his sudden lightness running deep. I nodded, not sure how to respond, and he smiled.

"Great, I'll be sure to pick you up at six thirty. See you then." Tadase walked away then waving, as I simply sought him off. I wasn't sure which stunned me more. The fact that Tadase was more intense than I imagined, or that Ikuto had somehow appeared in my relationship thoughts.

*~*~*~*

You look different.

The voice in the back of my head commented as I stared into the reflection. I didn't just look different. I looked…good.

I smiled, satisfied with my appearance. I was wearing some light makeup. Mascara, blush, and eye liner. My shoulder length hair was curled at the bottom and waved in the perfect form. My outfit, a long white simple, but fancy T-shirt ended a little passed my waist and I had a pair of black leggings to go. I slipped on my flats, positive this was the right look.

This isn't right.

The voice stated, but I knew it wasn't referring to the way I looked. I shouldn't have been so sure or calm about this. It occurred to me that I was perfectly at ease, as if I were going to sleepover Yaya's house rather than go on a date with Tadase.

I should be self-conscious and worried and concerned my hair wasn't curly enough or something. I should practically be beating myself up because I don't think I'm good enough for someone like Tadase. I still think I'm not fitted for him but…

It felt slightly out of place.

I shook my head. Everything was fine. I was happy and content and I would be having an amazing dinner with a guy I'd admired for years.

Admired…was that how I saw Tadase?

The door opened as I saw mom peaking at me, smiling in approval. Well, at least she thought this date was a good idea.

"Are you ready?" She asked me as I took a quick look in the mirror. I pictured myself with Tadase, already seeing how I would fit with him in that restaurant, and nodded.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, staring at the ground.

"You okay?" Mom asked, opening the door a little more. She studied me, curious.

"Of course. What makes you think otherwise?" She shook her head, the smile back in place, and reached her arm out to me. I came to her side as she guided me down the steps of the house.

I checked the clock, six thirty on the dot, when the doorbell rang as expected. Mom giggled and wished me luck, before I opened the door to an admirable Tadase. He flushed before smiling.

"You look beautiful tonight."

*~*~*~*

"This is amazing." I stated, taken aback by the place. The ceiling was painted of angels and clouds, the tables covered to the whitest of white table tops and beautiful chandeliers hanging over head. The crystals shun brightly, descending rainbows here and there and lightly the whole building up. There was a piano player to the side, along with some violinists there to guide the man.

"My parents love to come here. I thought I'd bring you." Tadase explained and I nodded, privileged. It must mean Tadase was very wealthy to afford to pay for this. Tadase fit in a world just like this, yet I felt out of place.

Everyone was so…sophisticated. They were all wearing what looked like gowns and high heels. I mentally accused myself for under dressing, my leggings and T-shirt much too plain. Thankfully, Tadase didn't seem to mind, even in a tuxedo himself.

I reviewed the menu, before feeling that nervous pit in my stomach that I was waiting for, but it wasn't the kind I was expecting. I scanned the names, completely confused and baffled. I was sure even half of these I hadn't tried and the other half I couldn't pronounce. Foreign language was never my strongpoint.

Tadase looked at me. "Do you know what you're getting?" I looked up, wanting more than ever to tell Tadase I would gladly go out to McDonalds rather than here. If it meant eating something I could actually say without looking like an idiot, I was up to it.

"Not yet." I answered instead, staring back at the menu. All that should have mattered is that Tadase was here. It shouldn't have mattered if we were here or the earths core. I should be willing to be anywhere with him.

But I wasn't.

I sighed, placing the menu back down and looking at Tadase. I knew something was wrong, and I should have realized it earlier.

"T-Tadase?" I called.

"Are you two ready to take your order?" A waiter, who could have been the senator for all I knew, came up with a towel on his arm. Tadase looked at me.

"Uh, n-not yet." I replied, trying my best to smile nicely. The man nodded before walking away. I sighed, relieved.

"Are you alright, Amu?" Tadase questioned, concerned. I nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to get my real feelings out.

"Tadase…" I began, "I really like you. I always had liked you and I still do. It's just…I don't think I could see myself falling in love with you." I felt rude and sick to my stomach as I said the words, loathing myself. Tadase was probably mad at me now, but he just smiled.

"Its alright…I understand." I stared at Tadase, wide eyed. There was no way he could be so alright like this. I practically just dumped him out of the blue.

"B-But, I, I'm sorry, Tadase. Really, I just don't see how you can be so…so…"

"Under control?" I nodded, gazing back at the cloth table cover. Was it wrong…if we both seemed very mutual over cutting it off? Real relationships were much more painful, as it was with Ikuto and I, but with Tadase…it was more of a naissance.

I looked up to meet his eyes again, and he looked just as kind as always. He stared at me gently.

"I'm not an ogre, Amu. I can see exactly what you mean. I think I know why you're feeling so distant though. You already care about someone, right?"

"Tadase." I let out of breath, nodding. I did care about Ikuto, maybe even feeling something more when I was with him. But I could never be with him, so everything was completely pointless anyway.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could add, at a loss. I was hurting and betraying so many people, it was so confusing. When had my life gotten so complicated? But the answer was easy to see. It started when I first met Ikuto.

Tadase stood and held out a hand to me. I looked at him questionably as he grinned.

"C'mon. I think you'd rather head to get some burgers, huh?" I laughed and nodded, delighted in the turn of events, as he helped me up. Tadase paid the bill, even as we didn't get any food, and we headed outside.

"I'll just grab my jacket from the car. I'll be right back." Tadase stated and I nodded, watching him go. But as this took place, I saw a new pair of eyes on my face and gasped.

"I…Ikuto?!"

**Shelly: Turn of events! Hehehe. What do you thinks gonna happen next?**

**Also, I have a FAVOR for all of you! My friend on this site, ****xDarkBeautyx, needs some reviews for her story! So if you'd kindly take the time to read it? It's a Naruto fanfic, btw.**

**Thank you for reading my story! I'm planning on even going this summer to a NEW YORK Writing Program to get better at my writing skills. Teen Ink will hopefully send me some details so I can ask to go. Hope this will help me improve these fanfics! **

**Shelly**


	17. Chapter 17

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**ShellyCullen: More Secondhand Serenade. Goodbye and Why this time goes with da chappie. So feel free to hear some online while ya read this! ;3**

**So let us begin……..**

**Recap:**

_"I'll just grab my jacket from the car. I'll be right back." Tadase stated and I nodded, watching him go. But as this took place, I saw a new pair of eyes on my face and gasped._

_"I…Ikuto?!"_

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Why**

I froze, like prey being captivated in the lock of the hunter. I stared, my eyes all, but still on his face as he looked back, and I couldn't help, but feel a sort of exhilaration go through me. I let out a breath, trying to calm myself down and keep all the emotions from colliding into me at once.

"Ikuto." I whispered this time, millions of thoughts crossing my mind. What was he doing here? When did he get out of the hospital? Did he see…me and Tadase?

I knew the last question shouldn't have mattered, especially when his health was in stake, but I still couldn't help wondering. Wanting to know if it was nagging at him or he simply didn't care.

I mentally smacked myself. I shouldn't be involving Ikuto with myself in such terms. I had to remember he was my _patient_. Even if I didn't think of him like that at times, that's what he was to me. Probably all he'd ever be.

I suddenly felt more grieved and took a deep breath. I shut my eyes, completely still, before releasing it and facing Ikuto again. He hadn't moved much, but stared at me with an unreadable expression.

"Ikuto…" I stated, taking a step toward him. He didn't move in the slightest as I came to his side, his bones and jaw locked in place. When I lightly touched his shoulder, he stiffened.

I was afraid now. Ikuto was acting like he was completely immobile, but it felt as if he would fall apart in a second if I did something too rash or emotional. I pulled my hand back, drawing it back to my chest and sighed. I stared off to the side, thinking what would be acceptable to say, and met his eyes warily.

"How…Why are you here?" It wasn't the right question. Ikuto stared at me, glaring in a way I couldn't quite understand. He continued the look as I winced and turned away.

I can't be scared now.

I knew that well enough. I had to stop beating around the bush or giving Ikuto space because I knew what Ikuto wanted and needed right now were two different things. Ikuto needed help right now, and I knew I was the one who had to deliver it.

I set my own jaw now, meeting Ikuto's gaze with a determined expression of my own. I clenched my fists, refusing to look away or be defied, and took a step closer.

Up close to Ikuto, I felt more power and control surge through me. Though he towered me and still held his ground, it seemed like he was entitled to give up rather than put up a fight. I knew it was my turn.

"Ikuto…do they know that you left? Do you think you can just keep sneaking out like this?! You're being rather stubborn and childish if you ask me." I pointed out, furious with his attitude. Why did he have to act like this?! It was so…unreasonable.

He cringed at my statement, his shoulders slumping slightly, but he looked off to the side, cursing. I waited for a response from him, staring, until he met my gaze again.

"You were out with that little boy again. You didn't feel the need to inform me?" He picked his words carefully, hiding whatever feeling he felt from me easily. I shook my head, annoyed.

"Since when were you in control over me? You don't need to know about my personal life." I replied. Ikuto wasn't acting just like a brat, he was acting…acting…jeal-.

"_You_ seem to need to know every detail about my life! My history, where I am all the time, what or what I don't do! Don't you think that makes me a bit curious about your own life?!" He growled, his body trembling. I felt my own hands shake.

"It's my _job_!" I yelled, before freezing up. I knew this hurt Ikuto, his face becoming a mess of pure shock. Again, I was acting like the only reason I cared about Ikuto was because I was his nurse. But that wasn't true, I lo-.

"If that's all you're here for, then consider me done." He sneered, closing his eyes and turning. I didn't let him leave though, too upset with him, myself, this stupid disease that kept coming back like a boomerang. It was all such a mess.

"Hey, Ikuto! Look at me. _Look at me_!" I yelled, grabbing his arm and turning him sharply. He glared, annoyance written clearly over his face as he tried to avoid my eyes. I glared. "Ikuto, you know I care about you. I know we're much closer than this nurse/patient relationship we have. And I know your hurting badly, believe me, I know." Ikuto chuckled, without the slightest of humor. He gave me a black smile.

"What makes you think you understand my pain?" He challenged.

"Because!" I yelled, anxiety and heat pumping through me. "Don't think you're the only one up at night! I've been up for hour's everyday, just wondering what's going to happen to you! I constantly can't help, but feel hurt whenever we're apart, because I'm terrified! I can't help thinking I could suddenly lose you Ikuto, just because either of us were to be reckless or careless or just cause some stupid mistake!" I took a breath, shaking my head. I could feel tears form. I ignored them and continued.

"It's a horrible feeling, Ikuto! You can't imagine what I feel when I'm all alone and the thought eats at me! I can't take it anymore, and you don't care! You don't care about yourself and that makes me more scared! I can't take it! I can't! I can't! I can't!" I screamed to him, pounding my fists into his chest. It wasn't fair. Ikuto was so stupid. Why didn't he care? Why would he risk everything just to go out and see me? It was…so stupid.

I kept pounding, until I choked back on tears and steam. I took several breaths, tears pouring down my cheeks in a never ending cycle, and stood before Ikuto. He stood in front of me, without touching me in the slightest, and waited for me to calm down. When I did, I felt a little mad again.

"Why?" I asked, demanding to know the answer. "Why don't you care about yourself?!" He stared off to the side, too uncomfortable to explain anything to me; but he must have seen something in my face, because he sighed and nodded.

"I've…never had anyone to care. Not like you. It's a true fact…That people don't want to live until they have someone worth dying for." I finished up wiping my tears, glaring hard.

"That's just stupid." I replied. Ikuto chuckled.

"Exactly what I thought…until I met you." It was my turn to stiffen now, before slowly looking up. Ikuto stared at me with much gentler eyes. I blinked.

"Why…Why did you come here, Ikuto?" I asked again, feeling like if he were being this kind now, he was open to anything. Ikuto sighed, shaking his head and facing away from me.

"It's not important…"

"It's important to me!" I yelled, pumped again. Ikuto stared at me again, long and hard, before a fierce look came onto his features.

"Isn't it obvious?!" He shouted as my eyes narrowed. He moved up toward me. "It's because I love you, damn it!"

Then Ikuto grabbed my face and kissed me hard. I didn't have enough time to react, to protest, or even consider what was going on. I was lost in the words, the truth of it slowly unrolling. Everything seemed to click in moments, as if the confusing weeks were turned into a believable tale.

My hands wrapped around Ikuto's neck before I had time to right myself, and he pulled me in. I held him closer, tighter, thinking everything I'd wanted and cared for at the time was in my arms, safe, and mine.

I didn't notice, but Ikuto suddenly pushed my back to the wall, and I could feel all the pain and emotion whirling up in him at once. He kissed me harder now, as if he couldn't get enough and I responded in the same way.

It wasn't until his lips parted from my own, taking pants to catch our breaths that I remembered.

We huffed, trying to get all our breaths together, before I could speak. My voice sounded hoarse.

"Ikuto, we can't just do this." I stated, full realization sinking in. I slid against the wall, sitting down on the pavement to think straight. We couldn't be together, and we couldn't bear to be apart. But this was much harder than anything I'd ever been through.

"Sure we can." Ikuto replied, scooting next to me. I tried hiding my face in my hands as Ikuto stroked my hair. "We've been through everything, Amu. Why is it so wrong to just be together?"

"Because it's not right!" I objected, looking up at him. He waited with a newfound patience. "Because this isn't helping you, Ikuto! It's bringing you down. We can't just pretend this doesn't exist. Don't you get it? We can _never _be together." I sobbed, crying back in my hands. It wasn't fair! Why did life always get in the way?!

"Amu, I don't care what life throws at us. I love you and…you love me, don't you?" He asked, his eyes searching mine for the answer. I stared at him, not sure what my face revealed, before shaking my head. I couldn't speak right. "You love me Amu, answer me!"

"Ikuto…" I sighed, letting out a breath. "N-No. I can't!"

Just like that I felt his breath hitch and everything shattered. I wanted to take it all back, to tell him I loved him and nothing would change how I felt about him…but I couldn't. More tears spilled, and as they did I stood up and ran.

And just like that, it began to pour.

*~*~*~*

"Amu!" Mom called when I slammed the front door open, soaked in the storm's sudden appearance. Mom came to my side to inspect me. "What happened?!" I ignored what she said, letting out a hard breath again, and ran up to my room without a word.

It wasn't fair that Ikuto had a disease. It wasn't fair I couldn't help him in the way he needed to be help. And it wasn't fair that I loved Ikuto. It truly wasn't.

I cried and cried up in my room, in hopes that my own tears would eventually suffocate me. When my eyes burned and my throat ached, I finally found the time to fall asleep.

*~*~*~*

"AMU!" The voice boomed in my room as I laid under the covers, thinking of simply nothing. There were loud stomps before my sheets were lifted and I was staring at an enraged Utau.

"Utau?" I asked, though my voice sounded strangely monotone. "What are you doing here?" She glared at me, as if it should have been obvious. She took my arms then, pulling me up so I stood.

"Look at you." She scoffed, disapproving in my probably disheveled hair and pajamas. It was probably afternoon by now anyway. "We gotta get you cleaned up." She replied, dragging me to my closet and digging through the clothes. I still stood behind her, confused.

"Utau, why-?"

"This'll look good." She stated, throwing a long shirt at my face. I peeled it off my head and held in securely in my grasp.

"Utau, what are you-?"

"Hush! We gotta start working on this." She stated, turning back to me and examining my face. I raised an eyebrow. "If anything, Ikuto won't be taking you if you look like some digested vomit someone spit out."

I froze at the mention of his name, before clenching my jaw shut. I dropped the shirt, shaking my head furiously as I locked my body.

"I'm not going to see him." I replied, shutting my eyes and trying to stand up to Utau. She couldn't actually MAKE me go to him…..On second thought, I bet she could.

"What do you mean, Amu? I thought you love this guy? The one you're always thinking about and caring for? Don't you _want _to be with him?" She demanded, placing her hands firm on her hips. I glared.

"Of course I WANT to! But I can't, okay?! Ikuto has a disease and I'm just piling up on his pain!" I shouted, angry that she was making me admit it out loud.

"Amu. If you care about Ikuto that much, don't you think your hurting him as well? He probably has the same feelings for you. Tadase told me when you guys went out, and that was about two days ago so it must mean-."

"Tadase told you?" I asked, astonished. Never had I thought of Tadase being a problem. Most likely because I knew I could trust him. So why did he tell Utau without my consent?

Utau hesitated, before continuing. "That's _not _what I'm talking about. You need to go see Ikuto and-."

"I can't trust you." I stated, so quietly Utau didn't quite catch it. She raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"I can't trust any of you!" I yelled this time, feeling betrayal fill me. "No one cares about my feelings! You're all telling me the right thing here to do is, but what if I think staying _away _is the right thing to do?! No one knows what's best for me, but me!" I shouted, hurtful words and new pains gnawing at me. I felt tears spill lightly as I said this.

"But I-."

"Just go away!" I choked, turning and slumping down to the floor. I was beginning to feel awfully light headed and sick. Utau stood behind me before I heard footsteps leave along with the door close quietly.

After that, more days passed. Mom and dad had tried entering my room multiple times, but I never answered them, aand I was thankful neither had pushed me for the truth. They'd leave food here and there in my room, and I'd only taken a piece of bread or some water. I wasn't feeling up to food.

When a whole week had passed and I knew I was surely fired, I began to feel nervous. What was going to happen to my life?

Something shook me lightly, and as usual I didn't comply. I pretended to be sleeping, hoping which ever parent was here would just leave.

"Amu-chan?" It was Ami's voice that spoke.

I didn't move at first, and I could tell she wouldn't give up so easily. She shook me again and this time I turned, to guilty to not answer the child. She looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"What's wrong? Do you have a tummy ache?" I wish.

"No, Ami. I'm not feeling well."

"Oh." She stated, looking down and playing with the bottom of her dress. She looked back up at me.

"No more work?" She pressed as I groaned. I hated how I was constantly reminded of my work, and not just because of Ami. It was just a nagging reminder with everything I had to think of and do. Everything reminded me of him.

"No, I guess not." I stated truthfully. Would I ever see Ikuto again?

"I…I want to play something then." Ami stated as her small hands clamped onto my own. She tried pulling me up as I willingly stood.

"Ami, I don't think…"

"Here, you can have the daddy." Ami replied, shoving a male doll into my hand. I sat by my bed as she gathered her doll house and I peered at the plastic toy.

Well, don't _you _remind me of someone. The toy with its dark hair and pale skin, wearing some jeans and a dark shirt. Of course Ami's _toys _had to remind me of him. She brought the house over and held her own Barbie.

"Here, since your daddy, you gotta go to work!" She chirped, handing me a plastic suit case and fabric hat. I put it on the doll, glaring at it slightly. Ami didn't notice. She kept playing around.

"Hehe. Now daddy and mommy are in a fight!" She squealed, hitting her doll to the one in my hand. She kept doing that until they had beaten each other enough. Then she dumped them into one of the rooms as I watched her story unfold.

"Daddy and mommy were apart then, but then mommy came back and apologized. She said she was sorry just like daddy and then they kissed!" She smooched the two dolls as I disagreed with the situation.

"That's not right." I muttered and Ami looked back at me, confused. Whoops! That wasn't supposed to come out.

"What's not right?" Ami questioned, puzzled. I sighed.

"Well…" I began, trying to explain it how she'd understand. "If she was really mad at him, wouldn't she have stayed away? She looks pretty hurt and upset." I responded as Ami looked at her dolls, trying to see what I saw.

"Yes, but she had to go back to daddy." She replied to my question, looking back up at me. I glared.

"No she didn't! She could have stayed away and rented her own home! Then she could have asked for a divorce and moved out and never seen him again!" I growled, knowing this was reflecting my own feelings now rather than Ami's imagination. She thought about that for a second, before replying.

"Is not easier to just say sorry?" She asked me in her toddler tone as I blushed at my stupidity. I looked off to the side, not bothering to answer her question. She went on anyway. "And mommy will always love daddy. Even when they fight, she still will always love him." She giggled, placing the toys back in the house. I took a moment to consider that.

Mommy would always love daddy, no matter what the fight or problem was. Mommy wouldn't avoid him or turn her back because no matter what she would always love him.

I let out a long breath, feeling as if I were taking in this situation for the first time. Even if I was scared to hurt Ikuto, even if we weren't allowed to be together like that, I still did love him. Which means I have to go take care of him, no matter what happens.

I stood, gathering some clothes and patting Ami's head. She tilted her head, confused. I smiled.

"Thank you Ami. I had…fun." She smiled as we both laughed and put her house away.

*~*~*~*

I half jogged into the hospital entrance, where Nadeshiko had come up to me in a haste. I looked at her expectantly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me, in a hurry to figure this out.

"I'm here to see my patient." I responded, heading to the elevator. She followed with a certain quickness.

"You mean your old patient. Amu, we've assigned Ikuto a new nurse all together." Nadeshiko replied as I turned to her, astonished.

"What?"

"…..Well, you see……Ikuto is…" The elevator door clicked open and I jumped inside.

"Just…hold the position, Nadeshiko. I'm not giving up on him yet." I responded as her eyes widened. "Amu, Wait!"

The doors closed and I waited for it to get to the second floor. I felt like the building wasn't moving fast enough, that time was moving much to slow now. I should have seen Ikuto, I knew that. Last time I left he wasn't even human. What had happened over an entire week?

The doors opened up and I sprinted off to Ikuto's door, panting when I finally got to it. I caught my breath before sighing, and pushing it open. Ikuto laid in his bed, watching me with a hard stare as everything rushed out.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you again, Ikuto. I didn't mean what I said last time and Tadase is now just my friend. I promise you I never wanted to hurt you because….because…" I closed my eyes, taking another breath before opening them again. "Because I love you, Ikuto." I stated, much more relieved and flustered that the words had gotten out.

Ikuto still watched me with that glare as I waited, more anxious now than ever for his response. It took a while, but his lips finally parted before he spoke.

"Who…are you?"

**Shelly: O….M….G….**

**Well, that wraps up this chapter. Thank you for reading. ^-^**

**Ikuto: That's it? That's ALL you gotta say?**

**Shelly: Hey, saying anything else might give it all away.**

**Amu: You're being truly unfair.**

**Shelly: Yes I am. Now for your wonderful and thoughtful reviews to come! Please tell what u thought of the chapter to the best of your abilities!**

**And check out my Amuto youtube video under FALL FOR YOU AMU. ShellyCullen15.**

**Shelly**


	18. Chapter 18

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**ShellyCullen: Oh yeah, don't forget to vote on my profile poll if you haven't already!!!!**

**And can some people PLEASE reply to my forum??? It's on my page!!!**

**Ikuto: You can be so needy at times.**

**Shelly: Yes, yes I can. And what was up with Shugo Chara Party! Ep 25?!?! I was like, wth?!?!?!**

**Amu: What happened?**

**Shelly: Oh, maybe I shouldn't say. Not everyone say it, huh? Well, let's begin. You all are pretty much dying to no what happens, no? ;3**

**Recap:**

_Because I love you, Ikuto." I stated, much more relieved and flustered that the words had gotten out._

_Ikuto still watched me with that glare as I waited, more anxious now than ever for his response. It took a while, but his lips finally parted before he spoke._

_"Who…are you?"_

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Taking Over Me**

I stared at him, knowing quite horribly something was wrong.

I could feel my spine tingle a bit at his words, my heart pounding as if some giant weight had fallen over it. I couldn't right find the breath that would help me breath right, but I brushed off the sensation and narrowed my eyes. What…did he?

"What…are you talking about, Ikuto?" I questioned, that horrible feeling building up in my stomach. The adrenaline began to pump harder as I realized he shouldn't be glaring at me unless something _was_ terribly wrong. "Ikuto, I-."

The door opened up then, and Nadeshiko appeared with a look of relief.

"We're sorry for bothering. We'll be right out." Nadeshiko stated to Ikuto as she grasped my arm and proceeded to pull me out the door. I looked at Ikuto the whole time, his cold, unrecognizable stare never leaving mine.

Nadeshiko shut the door behind her and sighed, continuing to drag me down the rooms. I stayed silent as we'd approached the elevators and we'd entered the boss' hall once again. She knocked on the door, waiting.

The boss opened up as Nadeshiko just stared at him. He must have understood the unexplained situation, for he sighed and nodded, turning to me. He smiled – a rather painful gesture, it seemed – and invited me in. I entered the room and Nadeshiko left once he gave her the okay. When the door closed, I bombarded him with my questions.

"What's wrong with Ikuto? Why did he say that? It was like, he just-."

"Didn't know you?" He finished for me as I nodded, my face heating up with anxiety. I was just about going made and I even felt a little sick. He sighed before taking a seat in his chair. I thought for a moment, before meeting his gaze again.

"Does…Does this have to do with his disease?" I wondered now, trying to connect the dots. The man nodded in response.

"Yes, Ikuto's condition is rather…a special case. As you may have noticed, Ikuto has no idea who you are, and this has to do with his memory loss, commonly known as amnesia."

"Ikuto has…amnesia?" The full realization of his words sunk in. I blinked, trying to believe none of this was real.

"Yes, you see, a long time ago, before Ikuto even joined the Charity Hospital, he'd been in a major accident. Another car had collided with the one he rode in and it had cracked his skull open." I winced at the words, trying to imagine Ikuto being in that type of situation.

"It had taken stitches and time to heal that injury, which resulted in his memory loss. His short term memory is fine, but after a long term memory…it's very questionable about how that may go." I listened intently, hoping to understand. Struggling to follow such words…

"So…are you saying he's forgotten about me?" My voice cracked in the sentence as my chest heaved, rather heavy on my body. It seemed like a giant bolder had collided into me now and I was struggling to breathe. The boss looked at me, before looking down.

"You remember his family, right? The doctors had given up on him along with relatives? It had been a…pre-caution. You see, since Ikuto had eventually gotten to forget them, we all knew it best to keep their distance. It was hard…for Ikuto's mother and family, just to leave him without a connection to who they were. We tell Ikuto they simply left because of his injury."

"That's…" I started, shaking my head. "Why would they leave though? Just because someone doesn't remember you doesn't give them the right to simply abandon that person!" I yelled, angered by the decision they'd taken. He shook his head.

"Amu, it was best for everyone. You see, if Ikuto remembers anyone forgotten because of that condition, it causes him intense pain. It'll take a great toll on his body, not to mention work migraines into his head. Its not a position we like to put him in."

I gasped, taken aback by the response. Did that mean that I…?

"I…what if I don't provoke him like that though? If something doesn't click he'll be fine, right? I could still take care of him-."

"Amu." He hesitated, my hands already shaking in fear. Staying away from Ikuto for his own good was one thing, but being forced to keep my distance? How could I promise such a thing? He sighed and wiped his face with his hand. "That won't be necessary. Ikuto has already been assigned a new nurse for his problem and you a new patient as well. This is it." He replied, truly looking hurt to tell me this. "We'd advise you to keep your distance."

I couldn't bear the words he'd stated so bluntly. Keep my distance? I'd tried that and where had that gotten me? It'd torn me and him apart, tortured us both to no end, and quite frankly, I was barely surviving without him. I clenched my fists and shut my eyes.

"Is that all?!" I called, knowing that couldn't be it. There had to be more than just memory loss to Ikuto.

"There's an infection built where his memory is stored. We haven't tampered with it because it's placed in a very difficult position. If we removed it, we could easily bring back his memory compartment, but…it's a very troublesome surgery. Many people don't go through with it because the risk of death is so high."

My lower lip trembled as I tried to keep it shut. My eyes squeezed tight into my face as the worst kept coming, whirling me into a world of hopeless unmerciful fates. How was I going to live knowing Ikuto didn't even know me anymore?! There was so much I wanted to ask him. So much I wanted to know about him.

I wanted to see if he liked to take walks in the morning or if scary stories gave him a bad feeling. Was his favorite color blue or green or red? Or even if he was hiding behind an outer image like I was. There was so much I wanted to learn, but no time to ask. It was all gone now and there was absolutely nothing I could do. I always knew there'd be nothing I could do to heal him completely…but I never knew it was this hopeless. Or that it would hurt this much.

The boss stared at me, trying to fathom my pain.

"Amu, if-."

"Can I…am I allowed to visit? I…don't really need to speak to him, I just…I _need_ to know he's okay." I stated, my voice completely shaken. The tears were hot against my cheeks and my eyes were sore from the use of them. He nodded.

"Are you alright to work though?" He asked, reaching out to me. I nodded, faking a smile and a small laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, giving what smile I could. "I…I should see this new patient." I stretched out my hand as he handed me the papers and I ran out of the room to the bathroom. I let myself cry on the ground there, not caring about who was listening or watching anymore.

Why…did I have to love Ikuto so much?

*~*~*~*

"Here it is." Nadeshiko replied, opening the door to my new patient's room. A few hours had passed since and I nodded, taking a seat in the few chairs available in the area.

The room had the fluorescent lights bright overhead and a few bags were spread here and there. The window in the room was wide open, the TV playing some commercial for dental health. I waited, wondering who could belong to this room…and already missing Ikuto now more than ever.

"Who are you?" I turned, and there was Yoru, Ikuto's cousin, crawling out from the side of the bed. I questioned his strange behavior, before he twitched again.

"I'm-."

"Wait, I know you. You were with Ikuto-san." His very name tortured me by ripping open the pain in my chest again. I took a breath and nodded.

"Yes."

"Yeah, he told me to leave him alone with the pretty girl." Yoru stated, climbing up on his white sheeted bed. I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What did he say?" I asked as his body twitched again.

"Last time when we played cards, he told me to leave him with the pretty girl because you were going to play with him." Yoru stated as I flushed in pleasure. Ikuto really thought I was pretty?

"He did, did he?" I asked as Yoru nodded, grabbing some of the bed sheets over him.

"Yeah, Ikuto's never like that though. He always told me girls were nothing important to him." He explained, hiding under the sheets now. "But he thinks you're pretty and he said you were fun to be with."

I flushed again, completely giddy about Ikuto's comment. It shouldn't have been a surprise, considering he told me he loved me, but just hearing it brought back a sort of uncontrollable happiness.

"Or was it fun in bed with?" Yep, that sounded like Ikuto all right. Leave it to the pervert to tell a young child such things. I ignored that comment and focused on the good of the statement.

I tried to keep the uplifted feeling as I tucked Yoru in properly.

"My name is Amu." I stated while closing his blinds so the dark background would fade away.

"I know that too. Ikuto said you were." I smiled again before gently kissing his forehead and turning off the lights. Yoru hugged a tiny kitty doll as I smiled, and left the room.

I was planning to head home after words, but I'd somehow ended up at Ikuto's door. My hand hesitated, lifted at the door as if to knock, but I pulled it back and shook my head. I wasn't going to cause Ikuto any pain like this. I don't think I could handle seeing him today.

I left then without even a glance inside, wishing so badly I'd never even met Ikuto in the first place.

*~*~*~*

"And I win!" Yoru replied, holding up his cards in the easy go fish game. I placed mine down as well, sighing.

"You did." I replied, not paying much attention. Turns out, I was beginning to see a relation in the way Yoru looked to Ikuto. Both had that short of messy hair, Yoru's only a shade color darker and shorter. I hadn't noticed how alike they had been before, but now it was evident on his features.

Who knew my job here would be so attached to the Tsukiyomi gene pool?

"Let's go play out there." Yoru stated, pointing to the door. I shook my head.

"You should stay put, Yoru." Both Tsukiyomi's didn't like to listen to rules, apparently.

"I'll race you to the food court." Yoru exclaimed as I faced him again.

"We shouldn't-."

But Yoru already ran passed me, jogging down the hallway to the elevators. I shook my head before chasing after the kid, hoping he wouldn't get hurt or fall on the way there.

Before reaching him though, Ikuto's door was open and I peaked inside. Someone was at the window, about to sneak out…

"Hey!" I called, stopping and rushing inside. "You can't leave!" I responded, just behind him.

It was Ikuto who turned to me, pure annoyance laying on his features. I immediately noticed my wrong move, how I had involuntary gone to stop the victim on instinct. I hadn't anticipated Ikuto being the one – though that much should have been obvious – and now I stood before him, my eyes sucking in his image. I took it all in greedily, knowing this was the best I'd probably ever be getting from him, and felt myself cringe at his dark glare.

I stood still, frozen, hoping I wouldn't spark his memory in the slightest. If I caused him any sort of pain, I'd make myself stay away. I'm not sure how, but I would.

Sadly, Ikuto didn't look shocked or hurt, but instead kept glaring. That hurt me even more than not seeing his presence at all, though some part of me was thrilled at the sight of him. I couldn't stop pleasure from coursing through me.

"Why do I have to do this?" A voice sneered behind me. I turned, confused as my classmate Saaya walked into the room with Nadeshiko. She glared at me, obviously disliking my presence as Nadeshiko instructed her.

"You had signed up, hadn't you?" Nadeshiko asked her. Saaya rolled her eyes.

"My parents did. Is this going to take long?" She whined, her glare still held on me. Nadeshiko didn't pay attention to that though.

"You will be nursing and attending to Ikuto Tsukiyomi. That won't be a problem, will it?" My body froze. Saaya was…Ikuto's…new…nurse?

"Amu, where is Ikuto?" Nadeshiko asked me when I snapped back to reality. I looked at her, still stunned, before replying.

"He's right-." But Ikuto wasn't next to me anymore, and the window was left and open mess. I sighed. Of course…

"Whatever. Look. If this is all I gotta do, then I believe texting shouldn't matter. What is this guy, like, eighty? He wouldn't notice if I was on the phone, right?" Saaya questioned. I bubbled with anger.

"_Ikuto_," I cut in for Nadeshiko's response, "is actually a great and amazing person who happens to be very rebellious and isolated at times. He may not care for what the hell you do, but I surely do." I barked, annoyed at her clear perspective that she really couldn't care for this job. She wasn't qualified to take care of Ikuto.

"Watch your mouth, Hinamori. You're working here as well, right? Well, maybe you should know the owner happens to be my uncle. I'd watch it if I were you unless you want to be fired." She smirked as I glared, shutting my mouth. Nadeshiko came between us.

"Ladies, please. Saaya, I'll allow texting on your behalf, but no phone calls. Amu, you should be attending Yoru. Where is your patient?" My eyes widened before I left the room, getting a high laugh from Saaya on my way out. I shook my head furiously, heading down to the cafeteria.

Knowing Saaya I'd be fired by tomorrow.

When I got to the lunchroom I spotted Yoru speaking to Yaya who looked a little cheeky about it. I approached them, and for some reason when Yaya looked at me I felt everything about Ikuto weigh down at me all at once. When I'd finally reached her side I pulled her into a hug and began to sob.

"Amu-chan?"

"I….I can't do this…."

*~*~*~*

"I'm so sorry Amu…" Yaya stated, tearing up at my story as well. We both sat in Yoru's room as he busied himself with cartoons. I let out a breath, before wiping my cheeks dry.

"I…I don't know what to do." I stated, sucking in a breath to clear my head. It didn't help. I still felt light headed and broken hearted.

"Ikuto-san doesn't remember anything?" I shook my head, hugging my knees tight to my chest.

"No, and I don't think he'll ever remember. If he does, it'll only cause him pain and I can't stand to see him hurt. I've hurt him so much already, Yaya. I don't know how to fix this." It wasn't making any sense. If I went one way, something bad would happen. If I went the other either Ikuto would be hurt, I would be hurt, or we'd both end up miserable. I sighed, before laughing without humor.

"I suppose the only good thing about this is Ikuto isn't in any sort of pain. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." I stated, nodding to calm myself.

Yaya watched my cracked composure with wary eyes before shaking me lightly. "Amu…why do you like Ikuto-san?" Yaya asked me as I blushed.

"W-What?" I questioned, taken aback. When had that come into the conversation?

"Tell me, Amu-chan!" Yaya whined before I finally caved in. I thought about it for a moment.

"I guess…well, there are a lot of things. I suppose the first would be his…situation. I was completely torn to hear that he was alone in his fight, his family abandoning him and such. I hated to see him go through everything on his own, you know?" I laid my cheek on my knees before continuing.

"I also love how kind he can be at times. It doesn't seem like it, but deep down Ikuto truly is a nice person. He was very gentle and sweet around Yoru, and he doesn't like to burden others with himself. I guess that also makes me admire him in a way." I shut my eyes, knowing every sentence was bringing a sort of joy in me, while ripping me apart all the same. I concentrated hard on my feelings for Ikuto now.

"I like the way Ikuto seems to feel. With him, it's not just one emotion you get or even just a very low spirited personality. Ikuto is very strong and passionate about the things he's after. He's always determined, never gives up, yet that makes him stubborn all the same. It amazes me that someone who's been let down by others is not a quitter himself."

I re-opened my eyes as Yaya stared at me with this strange expression. I flushed again and looked down.

"T-That's all…" I stated with hot cheeks. Yaya pounced.

"Oh, Amu-chan! You _really _love Ikuto-san! I wish Yaya could help you!!!" She burst on a completely different wave-length. I smiled.

"It's alright, Yaya. There's not much you can do anyway. Ikuto hasn't really left many things to figure everything out." I sighed again, shaking my head.

"He hasn't left you anything?!" Yaya asked, astonished. "He knows about his disease, no? Then he must have left _something _for you!" I shook my head sternly.

"No, no. I mean, there's not much to look into. All he gave me was his key…" My eyes opened wide as I remembered this small detail. He left me his key…for his drawer.

It all made sense now! Ikuto had stated to open up the drawer to find hidden secrets when the time came. It must have meant now, it had to!

I stood, already in the process of how I would get into his room and see what awaited me. A new emotion built up in me, and I couldn't seem to stop myself. This was my hope of Ikuto back. This was all that was left of the Ikuto I knew, who knew me, and I certainly wasn't giving up on this last thread of hope. I wouldn't let Ikuto down now. Not this time.

Yaya stood as well. "What key…?" She asked, confused. I started moving to the door, determined.

"The key Ikuto gave me a while back. It opens up all the cabinets in his room. He told me to open it when it was time, and I'd see the hidden secrets." I explained, heading out into the hallway. Yaya closed the door behind her and followed me.

"Great….so, where is the key?" I stopped, before cursing inside my head. I'd dropped the item when I was so mad at him. Surely he'd taken it back and hidden it someplace. Somewhere I'd probably have to dig through to find.

"Amu…?"

Of course I drop the key! And just when I needed the damn thing. Why am I so stupid?! Why did you make the worst move in the world, Amu?!?!?

Yaya shook me fiercely then as I came out of my inner battle.

"What's going on?!?!?!" Yaya demanded, pouting at the fact of being excluded. It didn't take long for me to give her a wide grin.

"We're on a mission now, Yaya and I need your help to do this." I began walking back to Yoru's room, planning out each scenario in my head now. "You and I are going to Ikuto's room…in search of that key!"

**Shelly: First off, do not own the chapter title! It is kind of based off the song. So….**

**Some turn of events, huh? We now got Saaya in the story (I don't know why I keep torturing the poor girl) who always comes out as the bad guy in my fanfics. Figures….but now Amu has something to aim for! **

**Amu: What are you doing?!?!?! This is completely insane!!!**

**Shelly: Yeah, half of you loved my last chapter, the other half thought I was either insane or just out of my mind to do that whole forgetfulness. But that was pretty much the plan all along. Eh, hehehe.**

**Ikuto: What's in the bag?**

**Shelly: DRUGS!!!**

**Ikuto, Amu: …………………………….**

**Shelly: Just kidding. I can't just give it away! That would give away the purposes. **

**_So reviewers, what do YOU thinks in the bag? O.O_**

**Ikuto: You are one weird one, Shelly. You are weird….**

**Shelly: ^-^**

**Shelly**


	19. Chapter 19

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**ShellyCullen: I am sorry this chapter took so long to update!!! I had a project to do for history so I needed a lot of time to work on it! **

**Also, another song title as you can tell. Do not own this either!! Listen to the song, k? ;3**

**And……..ehehe. New poll question! Please vote??? O.O**

**Recap:**

_"What's going on?!?!?!" Yaya demanded, pouting at the fact of being excluded. It didn't take long for me to give her a wide grin._

_"We're on a mission now, Yaya and I need your help to do this." I began walking back to Yoru's room, planning out each scenario in my head now. "You and I are going to Ikuto's room…in search of that key!"_

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Always be my baby**

We stared into the creak of the door, and I could see the scene very clearly. Saaya was being all cutesy for Ikuto and desperately trying to get him to acknowledge her. Ikuto, however, laid on his bed with his hands behind his head, glaring up at the ceiling. It seemed to me that Saaya was dancing on his last nerve. A button I didn't dare push when he was my patient.

I looked back at Yaya. "We'll have to wait for them to leave." I explained as she nodded. However, it seemed like they were going to be stuck in that room at this point. Just, locked inside to torture the fact that Ikuto's key was somewhere there.

Saaya kept whining to him, before Ikuto got sick of it all. He stood up, before walking to the window and climbing out. Saaya looked shocked and outraged, cussing at him words I couldn't quite catch at the high frequency she yelled them at, before the boy disappeared altogether.

Well, that takes care of Ikuto…

Saaya sighed in annoyance, before turning and heading our way toward the door. Yaya and I both backed up, pressed against the wall as Saaya exited the room without even noticing us. We watched her figure stomp off, and I counted a few seconds in my head, before lightly pulling Yaya in.

It was…different inside. Which really surprised me in a way. It wasn't different in the fact that Ikuto was changing or anything, but that things were just…changed.

The old chair that used to lay on the side of his bed was replaced with a comfy, red fuzzy computer chair. There was also a scatter of Saaya's boxes, for makeup and all, laying over a table in the back. Ikuto's windows were open to reveal the blinding sun, though I was sure they were only like that so Ikuto could escape, and the TV had been turned onto MTV and the volume was pumped up high enough to hear the music.

I stood, completely taken aback from the room. This wasn't Ikuto's room anymore. It was Saaya's less than pleased den. I could barely even see how Ikuto had come into this place now, what with Saaya strutting her stuff around like it didn't matter. I glared around, before Yaya tapped my shoulder.

"Shouldn't we look?" She asked as I was reminded of the task at hand. I nodded, bringing my priorities back in mind, and began to look around. Yaya inspected the bathroom, and I quickly checked to make sure the drawer really was locked. It didn't open.

"H-Hey…" Yaya called out to me, in a strange tight voice. I turned in her direction, though she didn't yet reveal herself.

"Yeah?" I asked, confused.

"Do you know…Saaya has this in Ikuto's bathroom?" Yaya walked out then, holding what looked to be a thong and water bra. I almost felt like gagging when I saw the two piece, both of which looked small and tight.

"God, what does she expect to do in here?! This is a hospital for peke's sake!" I exclaimed, shying away from the object. Though, the outfit reminded me of when Ikuto made me where that coconut bikini and I felt something tighten in my chest and throat.

"I don't really think it's a matter of _what _she's doing, but _who _she's doing." Yaya explained and my mouth dropped at her language. Was she…referring to…?

"Um, right, well, we should find that key…right?" I asked and Yaya's eyes sparkled.

"Yes! So you and Ikuto can hang out on the weekends!" She chirped. Really, his was the girl who had mentioned that comment seconds ago?

Yaya went back to store the item inside and I started searching under the bed, by the closet. Hell, I even checked Saaya's various pieces of crap, but the key was nowhere to be seen. I sighed, falling back onto the ground and shaking my head.

"It isn't here." I stated, the truth finally falling over me. My one and only hope of figuring Ikuto out again, of having him as my friend, crushed right before my eyes. Yaya sat down beside me.

"You don't know that. Maybe we just-."

"It isn't _here_ Yaya. Not anymore. I thought I'd find it here and then I could…I thought I'd have the courage to tell Ikuto how I felt with whatever secret he had entrusted me with. That maybe he'd remember or his disease would diminish. I was stupid to put my faith into a drawer, and now I don't know what to do. I can't see Ikuto, and he doesn't even know me. He won't ever remember anything and I love him too much just to…" I began sobbing and hyperventilating, while Yaya shook me furiously again. I came back out of my phase for a moment as Yaya yelled.

"Look, Amu. Ikuto is _alive_ right now. Aren't you just happy he's okay? His disease could have been a killer, but he's fine! He's alright and he's here and you know exactly how to treat him. He may not remember this, but he loves you too, right?"

I took Yaya's words in, wishing so much I could believe them. I was overly thankful Ikuto waa alive, but that didn't mask my pain or sorrow. Everything hurt more, and as I shook and trembled, my muscles tightened until they felt sore. I nodded to Yaya.

"I know…" I replied, closing my eyes tight and swallowing. "I know."

Yaya pulled me into an embrace as I clutched her tightly, trying to get my breathing back to normal. It was getting hard to breathe, my lungs weak and my throat coated in saliva and tears. I couldn't even see right. Yaya pulled away then, and looked up.

"Well, who am I going to fire today?" Saaya asked, shadowing over us.

*~*~*~*

"I told you already. I found these two in my room."

Ikuto's room. I corrected Saaya as she shouted words to the boss. Yaya, Saaya and I all crowded his office, Saaya yelling threats and whatnot.

"This has to be a violation! They can't just come into my room without my permission and snoop around. They were looking into personal belongings, already a crime in personal property." Saaya stated, crossing her arms and glaring the boss down. He sighed and shook his head.

"Saaya, it isn't a violation to go into a patient's room. The hospital owns the building, so that shouldn't matter; but I am curious to know as to why you two were searching through Saaya's stuff." He turned to us now, and I could feel Yaya stiffen beside me. I cleared my throat.

"I…I was looking for my key." I replied, not a total lie at all. I was looking for a key, that Ikuto had more or else given to me. I did forget it there, so it did all make sense. Saaya glared at me.

"Liar! You were in my room that first day too. I bet you were there for my patient!" I froze then, stunned by her words. I couldn't deny Ikuto right in front of her, could I? But that didn't hurt to hear the most. It was Saaya saying my patient, and I knew Ikuto could never be in my control again.

"Please calm down, Saaya." The boss soothed, and we all turned back to him. He gave a serious expression to reveal nothing of consequence. "Amu was Ikuto's former nurse, so I have given her permission to visit him as she pleases. You may not like it, but Amu is authorized to see him when every now and then." Saaya's mouth clenched before she walked up to his desk, glaring him down.

"Do you know…_who_ I am? Let me explain something to you. My uncle OWNS this hospital company, including The Charity, and I will make no hesitation to have him fire you in a heartbeat. It doesn't matter if you're in charge here, because I will always have the upper hand." She retorted, before a cruel smile took its place. "You better watch it now, boss. Your job is on the line as well."

"Wait!" I butted in and everyone turned to me now. I brought my head down, avoiding their gazes. "It was…it was my fault. I didn't mean to be snoopy, but I was looking for that key. The boss is a nice and smart man, and you should be honored to have him working here." I swallowed again, my jaw in agony from all the clenching. "I…I'll find that key…and leave you alone." I got out, knowing I would regret those words, but I refused the boss's job to be instate due to my own. Saaya turned back to him.

"Remember…" She added, before pushing and shoving my shoulder to get through and left the room. I stood, shaking, biting my lip until I felt my teeth indent into it. It wasn't fair. Why did this all have to be happening? Why couldn't I ever be happy on my own?! Why couldn't I have not fallen in love with Ikuto?!?!

I clenched my fists, Yaya touching my arm, before I ran out of that room.

Ikuto…why him? Why?

*~*~*~*

Next day was probably harder. I was on break now while Yoru had his nap, sitting in the cafeteria all alone. To tell you the truth, I'd never really been in the cafeteria that much, due to Ikuto being quite a handful. We'd have already went out somewhere by now and having fun just hanging out. I sighed, remembering everything before Ikuto lost sight of it.

I looked by the door, before spotting blue. It was so fast though, just a blur, I couldn't be sure I saw it right. I waited, before going against my better judgment, and followed. Down the hall now I searched, checking frantically for that sign. It had to be around here somewhere, right? Ikuto had to be…

I saw that flash of blue pass a corner again and continued on, jogging now to keep up with it. Why was it going so fast all of a sudden? I kept running, until I finally caught up with him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I…Ikuto." I called out, breathless. He didn't turn in my direction. Instead, he just spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked as my eyes welled up again. Of course he didn't just remember me.

"It's me, Amu! I'm your nurse Ikuto and I care about you…" I stated, before shaking my head. "I-I told you…I love you." I said to his back, too embarrassed and scared to meet his face.

"Then why did you leave me?" He demanded and my eyes widened at the response.

"I didn't have a choice! Please don't do this Ikuto! I didn't want to leave you! Please, don't!" I grasped onto his arm, holding him tight. He stopped and when he finally turned around I gasped. It wasn't Ikuto I held anymore…but a pile of bones.

"AH!" I yelled, blinking my eyes back into Yoru's hospital room, sitting on the extra chair. My breathing was rapid, almost too fast to hear anything other than a hard heartbeat. I wiped my face, sweat apparent on my fingertips now, before curling my knees up to my chest.

Ikuto didn't really think that…did he? He couldn't know me so he didn't care if I felt. I held for my heartbeat again, listening to it drum against my chest as my hand drew over it.

Ikuto didn't know I left him…but I knew. And that was enough to feel betrayal take its place. I was leaving Ikuto, and if he didn't know, there was always a small part of him that would grasp that loneliness. No matter what, Ikuto was still Ikuto. Nothing would change.

I closed my eyes shut, dreading the heartache that would follow after. I swore to Ikuto I wouldn't give up on him. I told him I'd be there, never leaving him like everyone else. And I wanted to keep that promise, whether or not he could recall it. I nodded to myself, checking the still sleeping Yoru, before walking out of the room.

I took a deep breath, heading down to where I knew Ikuto would be. Where his presence lingered. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him, without bring back painful memories, but I knew I wouldn't be satisfied with myself until I had kept my promise to Ikuto.

When I got to his room, I could see Saaya there again. Only this time, the scene had me left cold. I could see Saaya, trying hard to kiss Ikuto on the lips, but Ikuto was keeping her back, restraining her with his arms as she pushed on harder.

I ran in the room then without another thought and shoved Saaya away from him. She stumbled back, confused, before spotting me. She glared, almost growled at me, as I instinctively drew myself in front of Ikuto.

"What do you think your doing?!" I demanded, glaring at her with just as much force. She huffed, outraged with my sudden appearance.

"What are _you _doing here, Hinamori?! I told you not to come in anymore!" She shout back and it stung to hear those words, but simply feeling Ikuto's presence behind me somehow gave me the strength to stand up to her.

"And you're supposed to treat your patient with respect! What you're doing is causing him more stress than he needs. He IS ill Saaya, which means it's in our power to help and assist him all we can!!" I screamed in her face as she froze at my speech. I let out heavy breaths, my voice sore from yelling and my face hot from screaming. When I finally calmed down, Saaya smirked.

"I see then. Why don't we make a phone call? I'm sure my uncle would _love _to know what you're up to." She took out her pink flip phone then and dialed his number. My body froze all at once, knowing my mistake.

I wouldn't see Ikuto anymore. I wouldn't have the chance to stay with him if I was forbidden. I would truly be leaving him, stuck with Saaya as a caretaker and blinded from the memories of us. It was all over now…just because I screwed up.

"Hello?" Saaya asked into the phone, all smiles. It wasn't brought to my attention that someone had moved, until Ikuto had Saaya's cell phone in his grasp and closed it shut, ending the call. Saaya was open mouthed, amazed.

"No." Ikuto stated, and his voice sent a strange vibration back into me. It was like hearing the answer of a lost friend after so many years. His tone relaxed me a little, just as I watched the scene unfold.

Saaya shook with anger now, her former surprise gone, and glared from Ikuto to me. She did this until a smile spread on her lips, and my face paled at this.

"Alright…" Saaya said, grabbing her cell phone back. She smirked at us both, placing the device back in her bag. "I'll let miss nosy here stay…if you promise to stop playing coy, Ikuto…" She smiled at him pleasantly, and as she did, she brushed the length of his arm. I cringed, looking away, as Saaya seemed to enjoy my misery. If she were doing this to bug the hell out of me or get Ikuto to herself, I didn't know.

I wanted Ikuto to refuse the offer, not to be tied in Saaya's grasp. When she's got you, she has you, and when someone else wants you as well, she has a tendency to not let go. And I would never give up Ikuto…so where did that leave us?

Ikuto didn't say anything, but looked the girl in the eyes and gave her a firm nod. Saaya squealed, attacking him in a tight hug, which Ikuto took with pain, before she strolled out of the room. I sighed, not meeting Ikuto's gaze, in fear that just like my dream, he would no longer be with me.

It was quiet and I was sure he was staring at me now, waiting for my eyes to meet his. I bit my lip, wanting no eye contact, and just taking a breath.

"You…You shouldn't have taken that offer. Saaya will never let you go on." I stated with a depressed smile, staring at the ground. Why did he agree to her, anyway? Did he…remember?

"You helped me before with the kiss…I'm simply repaying the favor." His voice again unclenched my muscles as my body went weak, before stumbling forward.

"Whoa!" I said, falling over slightly as Ikuto's hands caught my shoulders. I looked up at him then, amazed I was this close to him again, thinking I'd never be able to be with him like this. His eyes searched my own then, not a glare found in place, but evident curiosity. I watched, mesmerized before catching something glistening on him. I looked a little lower, at his neck…

"Tha…That key!" I exclaimed, pointing out the necklace around his neck. Why didn't I see that before?! Of course he had it with him at all times!

Ikuto was about to ask me something…

"Ikuto!!" Saaya's voice rolled out and we both flinched at the sound. His hands retreated back to his side, no longer touching me, but I still felt his fingertips on me. Ikuto looked irritated now, moving out of the room to assist Saaya. I stood there, wondering what just happened, and what to do now.

How was I going to get the key…right around his neck?

**  
Shelly: Well, at least we know where the key is now, right?**

**Amu: How long do you expect this story to be?**

**Shelly: A few more chapters…sadly. :`(**

**Ikuto: When do Amu and I get to make out again? Its been so long since we've actually done something in this story!**

**Shelly: Geez, whiny and impatient! XP Did you not just have a moment???**

**Ikuto: Yeah, like staring at her and holding her arms makes me happy.**

**Shelly: Don't make me bring Saaya in here.**

**Ikuto: Okay, I'll shut up.**

**Shelly: Good boy. *Pats head.**

**Amu: *Sweat drop.**

**Shelly**


	20. Chapter 20

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**ShellyCullen: Thank you for more than 500 reviews last chapter! I owe you guys one. ;3 But I've made you wait long enough. Go ahead and read on…**

**P.S. Check out _Flutter_**

**Recap:**

_"Tha…That key!" I exclaimed, pointing out the necklace around his neck. Why didn't I see that before?! Of course he had it with him at all times!_

_Ikuto was about to ask me something…_

_"Ikuto!!" Saaya's voice rolled out and we both flinched at the sound. His hands retreated back to his side, no longer touching me, but I still felt his fingertips on me. Ikuto looked irritated now, moving out of the room to assist Saaya. I stood there, wondering what just happened, and what to do now._

_How was I going to get the key…right around his neck?_

**Chapter Twenty:**

**How You Remind Me **

"Its simply obvious how we get the key. We wait for a time when Tsukiyomi is at his weakest, strike with an army of duckies and make a break for it." In Yaya's words, one would question such a plan, but I couldn't agree further as I was too focused on one goal.

"Amu, are you paying attention?!" Yaya demanded, and I instantly snapped out of my phase.

"S-Sorry," I replied, laughing nervously and offbeat. "Um, what was it again?"

"UGH!" Yaya groaned before shaking her head in disapproval. She stared at me firmly. "Look, we need to get that key, Amu! I want to help really badly, but you won't listen to my ideas!!!" The girl practically whined, crutching down in a tiny ball to wail by herself. I stared at her, so bewildered with the situation at hand, to even know what to do.

Suddenly, the door opened and Yoru walked into the room. Yaya stopped her whining and stood up. "No, no. You can't be apart of this!" She declared to the young patient, attempting to shove him back out. Yoru ducked and ran from under her legs, heading straight to me.

"So, you need to do something with Ikuto-san?" The boy questioned as I nodded, focusing on him. Yaya continued to rank as I locked gazes. "Why not send me in?" He asked when everything clicked.

"Send you in?" I tested the words myself, nodding. That was right. Yoru was Ikuto's cousin, of course he was allowed to get close. If anything, this was the perfect plan. I smiled widely, before practically jumping on Yoru. He jumped.

"Can you get the key from around his neck?!" I burst, wide eyed and anxious all at once. Yoru's face turned a light pink, before he shook it off.

"Yes, I can get it. Why you want that stupid thing?"

"Oh, how blunt!" Yaya called from the background, pursing her lips. I placed my index finger to my mouth.

"It's a secret mission. Think you can do it?" Yoru's eyes sparked at the mention of such a game and nodded furiously.

"Of course! I'll get it right now! NYA!" Yoru cired out before bursting out the door. I stood, staring after his figure as he ran.

"How long before he figures Ikuto left?" Yaya asked me as I shrugged. Could we really trust Yoru with such an important project?

When my shift finally ended, Yoru returned to us with a flushed out expression. He looked winded, probably due to all the running, and held out his fist.

We opened the door and shut it behind him, just when he leaned on the bed to catch his breath. Yaya and I looked at one another, before turning back to Yoru.

"And?" I asked, curious. Yoru looked at me, and smiled.

"Got it," he stated, revealing the key locked in his grasp. My heart fluttered, and I clutched Yoru in a giant hug.

"Thank you," I repeated over and over again. I held Yoru till he was beat red and Yaya looked furious. Then I set him back down. "You did good, Yoru," I said then, lightly running my fingers through his hair. He relaxed at the touch, shook his head again, and held out the item.

"I think he's gone now. That girl in his room is so annoying. It took me forever to ask Ikuto for the key!" Yoru let out, rolling his eyes. It seemed the Tsukiyomi's shared more than just physical traits.

"Right," I responded, taking this all in. I was finally going to open up that cabinet and see what was inside. I wanted to understand Ikuto's expressions, from that very day on the carnival ride. I needed to know what the secrets were, if they were curable, non curable, or simply just facts already filled. I felt whatever lay in that space, was going to help me get Ikuto back.

I clutched the key tightly and headed toward his room. As I did, my chest began to tighten and my muscles tensed. Just as Yoru had predicted, the room was empty and windows shut, reminding me of Ikuto.

I smiled, before dissolving it. Now was not the time to be thinking about memories. I needed to get the items inside before Ikuto or Saaya came back. I couldn't risk another slip up like that, and I surely couldn't leave Ikuto's side.

I took a breath and stepped in, before inhaling a repulsive odor. It smelled…strong in the room. Heavy perfumed fragrances mixed around I couldn't very well tell what was in the air. It all gave me a head ache and had my eyes watering, but I ignored everything and sat in front of the cabinet.

Breathing through my mouth now, I lifted the key and placed it through the hole. Turning the metal, the key wouldn't budge. I twisted it this way and that, confused, before applying deadly force to it. The key refused to move inside the hole as I shoved more weight into it, before I fell forward. A snapping sound rung in my ears, and I turned to see half the key jammed in the cabinet, the other still with in my grasp.

Astounded by the turn of events, I reached in and pulled out the remainder of key held inside. I stared at both pieces in my hand and sighed, shaking my head.

Perhaps…it was never meant to be…

"I knew you'd be here." Looking up, I turned around to see Ikuto overshadowing my kneeling form. I stared up at him, before gazing at the floor in shame. "Yoru wanted that key, but he never said why. I had a feeling there was something bigger, but I didn't quite expect to find someone like _you_ here," he replied, and I could only take in his words. With the broken key still in grasp, he sighed.

"Look." I stared up at Ikuto, who pulled another necklace from under his shirt. There lay a key identical to the one I broke. I watched in awe as he held it in his palm, watching it in such a way. He met my eyes again.

"Why do you want that cabinet so badly?" He questioned, an answer I knew I couldn't give me. I bit my lip, hoping silence would be enough for him to leave.

Time passed and neither of us moved. I wondered who would be sticking to this longer, before Ikuto sighed again and sat cross legged across from me. He took out the key again, looking at it.

"This key was from my father. It isn't an ordinary key to find; it can unlock much more than just cabinets and cases." He watched my expression, and I could only stare back in fear, anticipation, and joy. He was revealing such secrets to me, and I felt somewhat happy for it. But just like that, Ikuto placed the necklace chain back under his shirt and leaned forward. "What does a girl like you want with a thing like this?"

"I..." I tried, thinking of an excuse. Ikuto was permitting me enough insight into his past, it only seemed right to speak the truth. Hearing the words whisper in my head, they never quite made it to my mouth. He watched me, baffled and tongue tied.

"You…You remind me of something," Ikuto stated, and I blushed at the thought before shaking my head. I couldn't risk his safety for my own selfish needs. Ikuto needed to get better, not remember. "Can I see…" He trailed off, leaning forward until I was close enough to smell his shampoo. I pushed myself back, almost falling.

"I-I'm…I don't think you know me…" I replied, flustered. Ikuto watched me, lips parted and eyes scrutinizing my face. "You'd remember me, right? If you knew me, you wouldn't be asking me such questions." I rambled in one breath, my breathing increasing. Ikuto gave me a look enough to send my heart to collapse, and stared straight forward.

"I guess your right. What kind of person forgets about someone." In that small room, it almost seemed as if Ikuto knew everything that was going on. Like he somehow did remember me in a way, and was trying to get away around it. But it didn't make sense. There was no way for Ikuto to comprehend such a thing, was there?

"Ikuto…" I called when he turned back to me. My throat choked up with unforgivable lies. "Do you think it's possible…possible for two people to be in love, even if the other doesn't realize it?" That wasn't the question I was prepared for, but it slipped out on its own. Now, I could only wait for an answer. Ikuto looked up at the ceiling, shutting his eyes.

"I think…it's possible." My breath released at the answer, and I relaxed slightly. "But…" He continued, sending me back into eagerness. "What good would it do, if that person were never to realize it?"

The door opened then, and Nadeshiko peered down at us on the ground. She took a whiff of the room, before coughing and waving a hand in front of her face. "Saaya?" She asked as we nodded. Nadeshiko left again and Ikuto stood this time.

Don't go.

I wanted to reach out and tell him, but I refused to move a muscle. I watched him take a step.

Please stay.

"Aren't you going?"

"Huh?" I said, bewildered by his statement. It almost seemed like he was inviting me to tag along. He turned back, staring at me on the ground.

"This is my room," he confirmed and I nodded, standing.

"R-Right," I added bitterly, forcing a smile into place. I looked back up at him. "My mistake. I'll leave you now." I left then and as I did, I couldn't help, but tear the whole night.

It was true. From now on, I'd never be anything more to Ikuto, than a simple nurse.

**Shelly: Yes, title from Nickelback…**

**I know this is really short and I apologize! This whole month I will be very busy, especially the weekends due to dance practice and homework assignments. I apologize for the slow updates and short chapters. I hope to update this again soon.**

**Shelly**


	21. Chapter 21

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**Shelly: I'm back from my 'sigh'! ^-^ And looky chapter! Its like the song hehe.**

**Ikuto: *Grabs Shelly in a dark aura. What the heck took so long for **_**my**_** author to freaken update a quick chapter to this story?**

**Shelly: Ah hahaha. *Sweat drop.**

**Amu: SHELLY! How could you leave these poor reviewers at such a chapter like this? Some believed it was the end of the story…**

**Ikuto: Hear that Shelly? They thought it was THE END. As in, you left them thinking Amu would be a depressed person for the rest of her life! What kind of fanfiction writer are you?**

**Shelly: *Mumble. So this is what a scary Ikuto looks like. *Smile. Okay Ikuto I get it. How about we start this chapter readers have waited months for.**

**Ikuto: Good idea. *Stares at Shelly's every move in order to make sure she works.**

**Shelly: 'Um, I can't work like this…' *Sweat drop.**

**Amu: You're making her nervous.**

**Ikuto: What? You're jealous?**

**Amu: That's not what I-**

**Ikuto: I see. That Shugo Chara encore ending wasn't enough for you, huh? *Ikuto's famous Smirk appears.**

**Shelly: And NOW I have finished! 'Gotta love Amuto distractions, don't cha?' Let's start chapter 21, shall we? ;3**

**Amuto: **_**ShellyCullen has happily left the Shelly Sigh and has agreed to be Sigh Free. Now she is back to writing fanfics.**_

**Shelly: Feels good to be awake! :D**

**Chapter Twenty One:**

**Love the Way You Lie**

I didn't want to go to work the next day. Actually, I never wanted to go to that place period. I didn't want to step in those halls and remember things that can no longer be. To see everything I once cared for and loved just out of my reach.

If he got to forget all those times and move on happily, why couldn't I?

Or was I simply being too selfish for my own good that I wouldn't allow myself to move on.

I had been thinking all night like this, barely even eating any of the leftover chicken Mom prepared. I had excused myself early from the table, earning more worry glances from both parents, before crawling into bed without another word.

But time had to betray me because suddenly it was morning and I was sitting in the passengers seat of our family car. Mom drove me, and we sat in complete silence the whole entire way there. Once parked, I unbuckled my seat belt.

"Thanks mom." Thanks for driving me to sure yourself I wouldn't ditch again.

"Hey, Amu. Is there anything we can do? I mean, your father and I?" I shook my head. What could they possibly do that could save me in such a situation. "Please, Amu, talk to me. I'm your mother and you can tell me anything in trust that I'll help you through this."

I sucked in a breath and slowly let it out. It filled my chest, but couldn't fix the emptiness I felt inside.

"I know." Was all I said, before hopping out of the front seat. I closed the door behind me, offered a friendly wave and headed to the door. I could feel my mom's eyes bore into the back of my head until I entered the hospital.

Inside the building I could barely keep my eyes up. I didn't want to face Nadeshiko, or anyone for that matter. I felt like crap, and having anyone else stare at me with concerned eyes might just make me run away in tears.

I didn't see him at first.

"Hey." A shadowed outline on the floor was what I saw. I didn't want to look up. I knew I wouldn't be able to take it anymore, and I didn't want to force that dreadful feeling of pain and loss anymore. I kept my gaze down and whispered.

"Please…" I couldn't say it. I couldn't tell him to leave. Isn't this what I wanted? More chances to see him? To speak with him? To unlock the mystery that was Ikuto Tsukiyomi?

I took another deep breath, a hard lump in my throat. It was difficult now, just for me to breathe, but I had to keep trying.

"Please…please…plea…" I choked out the word, desperately gasping for the ability to tell him to go. That this was hurting me. That I would not be able to face him again. He didn't move from his place, and I began to get mad.

"Why can't you just-!" I shouted, finally looking up at him. I froze at the look on his face. He looked pale, so pale, and with that familiar dirty hair. It was the same Ikuto I had seen when he called and called for me, and I was thrown apart again by my constant unknowing decision.

Staying with him hurt him, leaving him hurt him, what was I doing wrong? Why couldn't there be a choice that left everyone satisfied? Why couldn't I help Ikuto? Why couldn't we just be happy?

Without realizing it, my tears began to pour out uncontrollably. Ikuto looked astounded by my reaction and I in return shut my eyes.

"Forget it!" I screamed, not understanding what I was doing anymore. I bolted out of the lobby and rushed outside, summoning all the power and adrenaline in me to keep myself moving. I had to keep going, continue running to nowhere. I feared that if I stopped for even a second, I would never be able to leave Ikuto alone.

I didn't stop and at one point my lungs and chest were burning like crazy. Already my temples pounded loud with my heart beats, and my crying was only choking me to the point where I couldn't breathe well. I didn't stop though, and already I began passing unfamiliar houses.

I didn't know where I was anymore, and I didn't care. I would not stop running for anything. I would go as far as my body could take me, until the strength to move left and I could finally stop. I needed to stop, but not until I was all burned out.

My legs began to shake and I was seeing the sidewalk at a side glance. It was happening now. I was finally able to rest. I allowed myself to a break, but something pushed me forward. I fell to the ground, and the pavement was a big wake up call to my senses.

"H….How-?" I panted, before hearing the sounds of someone else's heavy breathing. I forced myself to turn over, my limbs already too weak from running. Ikuto was there, and practically as white as the clouds above him.

"I…Iku…to." I gasped, my face burning and spinning from all the energy I took. I struggled to get myself up and away, but I was much to tired. I could barely even make my head tilt up to see his face.

"Now…" He breathed, giving me an all too familiar smirk, "you can't escape." He seemed happy enough with such a small accomplishment, and though I knew better than to leave myself with him, every ache and sore in me pounded with my joy of Ikuto's presence.

He took more deep breathes, trying to keep himself steady, before taking a seat next to me and leaning in. He didn't hesitate himself to kiss me, and I didn't force him away from me either. We trembled over each other, tired and hot from the run, and simply indulged ourselves in our kisses.

I deepened the kiss when Ikuto took his lips off mine. I opened my eyes to see what happened. He smiled at me, one much more painful than it should have been and I felt taken about.

"I remember…" He stated, and at first nothing, but his kiss registered to me. I felt like a child again. Too oblivious to understand what was truly going on. He tried again, not quite finished. "I remember when I met you...and I remember hearing you laugh when you werw with me. Seeing your blush everytime I had held you or kissed you or said something much too honest. I remember watching the way you got so defensive when I didn't believe in myself, or becoming angry if something wasn't in my best interest."

I was crying now, and I couldn't believe he was actually reciting all the times we'd spent together. This was impossible, and yet here he was, telling me perfectly of our past few months together.

"I remember how ripped apart and alone I felt when you left, the idea tortured me for days. It felt as if I were missing something important to me. Nothing seemed to work right and eventually I couldn't be myself. I don't know who I am without you anymore Amu, I truly don't and seeing you with other guys just makes me want to let out a strange rage of everything I hated about myself or anyone else. I remember everything now, and I hope you you understand... I know _you_, Amu." He placed his hand on my cheek, gently rubbing his thumb across my water filled cheeks. He remembered EVERYTHING. He truly did; and hearing him call my name sounded just as sweet as saying I love you. I knew he understood and remembered now, but I couldn't help but have second thoughts on this. I shoved his hand to the side, looking away.

"You might forget again," I stated stubbornly. For him to remember and then again just disappear from me like that would hurt even more than before. I wouldn't be able to stand such pain. "Maybe it's just better to forget such things. That way, you won't get burned as bad." He reached up to caress my cheek softly.

"I remember your confession to me as well."

I looked up into his eyes, almost surprised by that statement. It shouldn't be such a shocker, I had wanted him to know about my feelings, but that was before everything had fallen apart and before he seemed so fragile to me. Ikuto had never been anymore stronger and confident and open with me as he was now. I was completely awed.

My eyes stung as I blinked, crying only making them swell up blur my vision to pieces, but Ikuto was perfectly clear in my sight. I looked down.

"People change."

"Did you?"

I didn't answer. Of course I hadn't changed. My feelings for Ikuto remained the same, whether or not we could be together. I sighed.

"It doesn't matter. I just can't-"

Ikuto's cold lips fell onto the exposed skin of my shoulder and I jumped at the frigid temperature. I was angry again at him trying to distract me from my argument and grabbed his shoulders.

"Ikuto, don't-"

"That's all…" He whispered onto my skin. I stopped, confused by his statement.

"What?" I asked, baffled.

"I remember…" He struggled to hold himself up to see my face, and gave me a weak smile that wouldn't stay in place. "I just wanted to say that…I remember." Ikuto began to take deep breaths, gasping as he swayed just a bit to the side. His face was even paler than before, and he could barely keep himself up-right.

I held onto his shoulders, holding them tight and in place.

"Ikuto, tell me what's wrong! Did you run too much? Is that why-?" He shook his head, letting it fall down like a heavy weight. I was finally able to see the damage done. There was an opening in his head, and blood was beginning to leak out.

"Oh my god," I gasped, horrified as I realized his condition. He was killing himself by doing nothing! If I didn't do something now, Ikuto would be gone. "I-Ikuto! Your bleeding! We have to get back to the hospital, we have to fix this!" I shouted, my hands trembling now. I began to remove my scrub top and placed it over his head, holding it down. "We have to move _now _Ikuto. C'mon, I'll help you up."

I lowered my hand in order for him to get up, but instead he grabbed it and pulled me back down. I almost slipped, my legs scratching at the concrete again, before I scowled Ikuto.

"What are you doing? This is no time to play games Ikuto! We have to get you there now!"

"Amu…" Ikuto stated, with that twitch of a grin that wouldn't stay. He was beginning to resemble Yoru more and more. I was starting to cry again, too. Why wouldn't he listen to me? Why didn't he just do what I said?

"Ikuto, PLEASE!" I begged, grabbing his hand and pleading for him to get up and move to the hospital. I felt like the seconds we wasted was more time that Ikuto was dying. The further he was getting to me. It wasn't fair for him to not care. It was the worst time to be so reckless.

"Amu…" He coughed again, before tumbling into my lap. I adjusted him so his head laid on my knees and I kept the shirt against his skull. Already, I could feel it seeping through. Ikuto simply smiled at me.

"Ikuto…why won't you listen to me? Why don't you ever care about yourself? You don't understand at all! Your not hurting yourself more than you'd be hurting me!" I screamed, my tears slipping and falling onto his cheeks. Ikuto seemed to listen, grasping to his pants of air.

"Amu…look at me," Ikuto explained, gently touching my cheek again with a hand. I did, and he didn't seem to measure my sadness.

"Don't you see what's happening? I _remember _you Amu. I'm just so happy that I remember you." He spoke in the lightest of voices, making my tears drop harder. He was happy he was remembering and dying?

"So why can't you go then?" I swallowed, moving the thick lump down my throat. "If you want to remember more, why not get yourself help?" I demanded, my tears continuing to the point where I had to wipe my eyes in order to see his face below me. He was already fading away from my view, and the more I cried the more real it felt...but I couldn't stop them from flowing.

"Amu...If I were to get help right now, then I would no longer remember you. Don't you see? I'm doing this for you."

"Your doing wrong!" I yelled, angry and terrified and sad all at once. "If you cared enough, you wouldn't be leaving me! You would try everything in your power to stay with me!" I shouted, my hand shaking so much I could hardly keep the shirt in place. My hand was dripping red. I held his head a little higher, in order to keep the blood from flowing even more.

"I'd rather die remembering you than live forgetting who you are."

I froze, my lips trembling, before his eyes began to roll to the back of his head and all that appeared was white. NO, he was NOT going to leave me here. Not now.

"Ikuto! Ikuto, don't you dare close your eyes! Ikuto, look at me right now! Ikuto, Ikuto!" Ikuto seemed to chuckle, still not able to see and sighed.

"Amu…I'd never leave you…" Ikuto breathed and placed something in my hand. It was the key. Ikuto had given me his most prized possession. I shook in sorrow and sadness and ache at the words, the timing, the realization. I closed my eyes to scream.

"You're wrong Ikuto! You are leaving me! You can't do this to me, you can't! Don't go Ikuto! Don't do this to me! Please don't do this to me…" Somewhere along my yells and pleads I collapsed over him and broke into a fit of tears.

He lied to me, he was lying! Ikuto was leaving me. No matter what he said, what he promised, he was leaving me right now! He lied to me, and it was a heart ache rough enough to make me screech in my own pain.

Arms began pulling and pushing me away from Ikuto and I started to believe he was being taken to heaven and out of my reach. I screamed and hollered at them, punching and pushing my way through. No one was taking him away from me. No one.

"Amu, Amu! Listen to me!" Nadeshiko shouted, momentarily beating me out of my own world. The hands wound around me loosened as I stared through blurry eyes at her.

"Nadeshi-"

"Amu, there isn't any time. We have to get Ikuto out now or else he'll die. He's lost way too much blood at this point." She sighed and began her own silent prayer. "If only a miracle," she whispered, looking up into the gray sky.

The team of workers moved quickly, pulling out a stretcher and lifting Ikuto onto it. Someone was already working on pumping air into his mouth with a clear pump, and within seconds to men pushed him into the ambulance.

The doors closed and I felt a wave of panic. The last time I would see Ikuto? Ever again? I clutched the key in my hand and looked above me, trying to clear my cries.

The sky seemed to agree with my answer, and it too began to pour.

**Shelly: Um…. Wow.**

**Amu: That was very intense Shelly.**

**Ikuto: Maybe even too deep for me.**

**Shelly: I felt myself tearing up at moments…don't know if this is cry worthy yet. Let's hope so.**

**Ikuto: You make your stories way to sad…**

**Shelly: Ikuto! *Hugs.**

**Amu: It's a story Shelly. Don't….Don't give him the sat…satis… IKUTO! *Hugs him as well.**

**Ikuto: I could get used to this. *Smirks.**

**Shelly: Review please! This IS Ikuto we're talking about here… And anyone in need of basic fanfic tips check out my forum .O**

**Shelly**


	22. Chapter 22

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**Shelly: Ah! So many conflicting emotions between everyone. About half of you explained if a certain event happened here you would attempt suicide and the other half threatened to kill me. Well, not the first time someone said that to me. ^^**

**Ikuto: Someone actually threatened to kill you?**

**Shelly: As a joke! You know how stupid high school boys can be.**

**Amu: YES, I do.**

**Ikuto: ;3**

**Shelly: But what **_**really **_**touched me were your reviews. I was honestly taken aback by what most of you said. I **_**THANK YOU**_** for the wonderful and thoughtful feedback you've sent me, and each review I got was another step closer to me posting up this next chappie. ^-^**

**ALSO, as many of you could tell, this story will come to an end in a few more chapters :'( It's always so sad to end a story, but also a great relief that it was all a great achievement.**

*****Read this!*****

**I'd like to ask you that after I have finished this story, you look at the page AFTER the last chapter I will be posting about my REAL project of BE MY NURSE I've been working on. I would appreciate it if you all were to kindly go to the stated site that will be on that page and send feedback to me on the story; but again this page will come up after the last chapter of fanfictions Be My Nurse. So please don't forget this little favor I ask of you and do help me out please! O.O**

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

**When You're Gone**

_The doors closed and I felt a wave of panic. The last time I would see Ikuto? Ever again? I clutched the key in my hand and looked up above, trying to clear my cries._

_The sky seemed to agree with my answer, and it too began to pour._

Ikuto…. Ikuto was…

I couldn't take it anymore. He was going. He wasn't going to make it.

Smelling of fresh blood and only a constant reminder of Ikuto's soon to be mere existence, I stood in Yoru's hospital room, just as Yaya came to my side. I stared down at my red hand, dried and peeling at certain ends, just waiting to fall off. I didn't know if I were insane because I wanted to keep Ikuto's blood there or the unsettling feeling I had of letting go of it. Both sounded crazy to me.

"He'll make it. I know he will." She tried to be supportive as I blankly watched the dark blood on my hand. I did it again, didn't I? I was unable to save Ikuto.

I took in a deep breath before staring at the key he had given me. I looked at it, gazing at its shape and tone, before glaring.

"It's all your fault, isn't it? Ikuto's going to die now and you think by giving this in return will please me?" I slammed the key onto the white tile, not enough to break the damn thing, but hard enough that the sound rung heavy in my ears. I stared down at it angrily before stomping on the object.

"It's all your fault! Do you hear me? All your fault! You stupid and inconsiderate jerk! Why did you have to do this to me? Why couldn't you just go the hospital? I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

"AMU!" Yaya screamed.

I took multiple breaths, burned out and still tired from the overwhelming wave of emotions that had all washed over me today. "I hate you…so much…" I fell back onto my bottom, then fully collapsing on the cool ground. I was staring at the scratched up key, truly seeing nothing at all, but a simple item; one that held my sanity. I lightly let my fingers brush over it.

"I don't understand you…" I whispered, feeling weaker than ever.

Yaya didn't say a word, and I didn't turn to see if she had left or not. I hardly even let myself move a muscle, completely locked on that key and kept myself staring, wishing, stroking it softly. I watched it, smiling through my new tears.

"You're not going to forget me, right? You're not going to leave me and desert me here in this place. You won't leave me hanging with millions of thoughts and feelings until I don't have the strength to go on." I laughed at the situation, feeling pity for myself and my lack of strength.

Why is Ikuto so stupid?

After what felt like an eternity of lying on my side over flat, hard flooring I finally picked myself up to my stiff limbs.. I grabbed the key as I did, holding it tightly, securely and feeling more light headed than I believed I could. I slowly walked out of Yoru's room, not sure what I was about to do. It was as if I couldn't do anything besides lay or move.

I headed down the hallway, keeping the key in my clean hand and noticing I was walking to _his_ room. Saaya was there, giving me a disgusted look when she saw me and closed her tiny flip phone shut, ending her call with whoever she found less important than the opportunity to challenge me. She seemed annoyed as it was, but sneered at me anyway.

"So, where did you kidnap my patient to now?" She didn't know… Saaya really didn't know what happened at all. She's his fucking nurse and she doesn't even know.

I stood still as a statue, overpowering emotions building up in me once again. Saaya raised an eyebrow, hand on her hip and glanced at my bloody hand.

"Ew, what did you do? Slaughter a cow?"

I lost it. Completely. I clutched the key tight and threw all her makeup bags and junk off the counter and onto the flooring. There were several clanks and shatters that fell on our ears, but I heard nothing, except the violent pounding in my ears. I huffed just as Saaya screeched at me in anger.

"You little bitch! Do you not know how much these cosmetics cost! I'll have you fired! Worse! I'll fucking send your home on foreclosure!" She threatened, squatting before her many items and placing them back in their respectable spot.

"You don't know."

She didn't hear me at first, and I said it even louder. She stopped for a moment, as if my words were some wake up call, before continuing her job of saving her cosmetics. I was getting irritated, no, _pissed _that she wasn't listening to my words. Anger and outrage was bubbling under my skin, turning my ears and head hot, and the hard pounding only turned harder throughout my body. I wanted her to know how horrible she was being as Ikuto's nurse. She needed to understand my pain.

"You're his _fucking_ nurse and you DON'T even _know_ what happened!" I shouted, staring at her for the first time today with a piercing glare. Saaya froze completely now, the room so quiet after my yell that the dropping of her mascara sounded loud enough to shake up the whole building. Her head shifted to the side for a moment, as if she were going to scrutinize my expression, before she held it back in place and out of my sight.

"What are you talking about?" Her words came out harsh, yet it sounded as if she were holding back to encourage more out of me. She finished picking up her belongings and placed them back on the desk, only now more compacted to one area of the top. I struggled to control my sudden anger strike and in my absence of speaking, she faced me to flash a cold glare.

I could feel my head pounding with a giant headache, but ignored the pain. "You should have…" I choked out the words, once again struggling to keep my body locked and in place. My words sounded on harder to say in my effort. Saaya crossed her arms and leaned forward.

"Better speak up, Hinamori! I can't hear you!" She taunted in a sing song voice, pushing my limits even more. Saaya was only supporting the part of me that wanted to lash out and slap her across the face. She couldn't fathom the pain that was coursed through me, and right now, that sorrowful pain felt like nothing compared to my overlapping temper.

"He's…" My voice spit out, somewhere between a whisper and hiss. Saaya raised an eyebrow questionably. "He's in trouble now…because of you…"

"Oh no, don't you _DARE _put this blame all on me." Saaya almost found it humorous that I put it on her fault for Ikuto's troubles. "I didn't do _anything _to him, and if your one to point fingers, why didn't you do anything, huh? If this is so blame worthy, where were you? I don't recall ever hearing the GREAT Hinamori saving my beloved patient."

I lost all control then. I ran over to Saaya and tackled her to the floor. She screamed as I knocked her down, keeping her pinned to the ground beneath me. She struggled to shove me off her, screaming for help and rescue. No one was coming.

"Saaya you CANNOT just stand there and act like your not apart of anything! You may not like this job, or want to help, or even care about Ikuto, but I will NOT stand by and let you think YOU didn't play a part in Ikuto's state right now. That you think you're so innocent for absolutely NOTHING!" I screamed in her face, all the while Saaya tried to turn her head away from my words. As much as she hated me and everything I'd just said, she wouldn't deny a thing.

It seemed as if Saaya finally began to grasp the seriousness of the situation.

"I-I don't know what your talking about!" Her voice faltered for the very first time and her bottom lip quivered. "I did nothing wrong, so I see no reason for you to be treating me-"

I shoved my bloody hand in her face.

"If you were watching your patient like you should have this wouldn't have happened! Where were you this morning, huh? Too full of yourself to keep an eye on Ikuto? To actually keep him from escaping to the lobby and looking for me?" I yelled and shot at her, Saaya desperately trying to squirm under me. She still struggled. I pulled her brown curls as hard as I could, forcing her to see the blood.

"OWWW!" She hollered, purposefully closing her eyes from the sight.

"LOOK at my hand! Take a look at what you see!"

"You're Crazy!"

"Look!" I yelled, shoving it more in her face. She didn't open her eyes at first, not until I pulled her hair even more. She opened them slowly, staring at the red dried liquid filling my palm. After a few seconds, her fear turned into guilt.

"H-He…it's his…w-what happened?" She asked, tears almost welling up in her eyes. I wasn't sure if it was from her fear of me, fear for Ikuto, or the pain I'd conflicted on her.

"He had a deep wound open in his head. I tried to keep it from bleeding with using my shirt, but it wasn't enough," I stated, calmer than I thought I could be. Saaya nodded, before looking away.

"Move your hand. I can't stand how disgusting it is."

"You don't-?" I began to yell to her, until I saw it. With her head turned away from me and her body trembling, I could hear silent sobs come from her. Saaya was crying because of this and suddenly I felt horrible for making her feel the pain I did. I slowly released her curls.

"I'm…sorry," I said slowly, but Saaya didn't have it. She pushed me away from her and stood, never once facing me.

"F-For what?" Saaya asked, her voice cracking. "It's obvious you didn't do anything wrong. Your just miss perfect aren't you? You actually think I wanted to do this? You cared enough to know and yet I…I…" Saaya burst into tears and hid her face into her hands. I remained on the floor, confused, guilty, and in despair. It shouldn't be like this. Ikuto shouldn't have been so…

"It isn't your fault," I said to Saaya. She continued on crying. I waited, sitting on the floor as I did, staring at the ground. Being in Ikuto's room only brought back memories, memories I didn't want to remember, and when I wasn't shouting at Saaya or crying or the fact that everything was my fault, I was thinking about Ikuto; and that only made me feel like crap.

Saaya's cries slowed down to mere hiccups as she held her trembling body.

"How is it not?" She asked suddenly in a choked voice.

"Huh?"

"How is this not all my fault?" She asked, and I could see her hand wipe away at the tears under her eyes. Black eyeliner smeared on her skin.

"It's not your fault at all. It's my fault that Ikuto came and it's my fault he ran after me. My fault he didn't want to save himself." Saaya kept wiping her tears, still holding guilt and sorrow thick in her voice.

"Hmm…it really is your fault, huh?" She asked in her shaky voice. I looked down. "But…it's really me who should be blamed. I'm his nurse and I should have done something…God, I can't believe he…"

There was almost a serene silent moment between us both. For the first time, I was beginning to understand Saaya. She wasn't who everyone thought she was. She was just as scared and alone and sad as we all were. Saaya was actually a kind person at heart.

I sighed. "That still doesn't change what's happened…" I replied as Saaya slowly turned to me. Her face was covered in black smears and pink lines.

"That bad?" She asked me and I looked down at the red hand. She knew the answer. I moved my attention down at the key in my other hand and wondered why he thought I deserved to know his problem when it was too late to solve it.

"Hey…" Saaya began, staring down at the key. "I've seen that…it was…was…"

"Ikuto wore it around his neck." I answered for her.

"Yes! That's it." She seemed a little better knowing she had known some small portion about him. I sighed again and looked it over. It was scratched from me throwing it around.

"You know…Ikuto gave me this…a long time ago," I stated and she listened closely.

"You're saying you stole it from him _now_?"

"No," I said simply, still studying the object. "He gave it back to me. He said to use it to open the cabinet…when the time is right."

It was silent again, and I turned it over and over again, as if its secrets were engraved on the key. At last, Saaya sighed.

"Was he…when you were his nurse, was he…that important to you?" I nodded, keeping my eyes locked on my treasure. Ikuto was never just my patient. He was never just a boy, and I suppose, even from the very start, a small part of me knew that.

Saaya must have felt the silence to be very awkward and began to speak again. "Okay, so are you going to open it? Or did you already?" Saaya questioned me, impatient. I glanced at her then down at the key again before shaking my head and sighing.

"What does it matter now? It was probably just papers on how to help his illness, but they're useless now…" I stated, gripping the key hard. I looked up at Saaya again, who was now outraged.

"So, what? That's it? You're not even going to SEE what's in there! It sounds pretty damn important that he'd give you that thing! I tried to touch it once…Yes! That was it… and he totally just shoved me away! If he gives it to someone like _you_, he must find you pretty important and whatever's in this cabinet is probably just as special!" Saaya huffed in anger and I had never seen her so mad over something like this. She probably felt we could communicate better when we were fighting with one another. I looked back down at it.

"And if you don't look in it, you must really not care enough about him to even check," she added. I glared at her, suddenly outraged and tightened my hold on the key. She didn't understand how hard this is. How hard everything was now.

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled, looking to the side. Seconds later, she slapped me across the cheek, hard enough to make my eyes tear and my face to burn hot. I gasped, holding the stinging pain and staring up at her.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded, looking as if she were going to grab me and shake me violently until I crumbled. "You think any of this is easy? You…You think having my mother die in the hospital was easy? Or that my step father was the one who sent me to work in this stupid job I have, and it only reminds me of her every time I come into the building?"

Saaya started tearing at her words, before roughly grabbing my shoulders. "It's not easy! No one's life is! And if you think you're the only one with a hard life then you really are quite selfish! Stop feeling so bad about yourself and actually _open _your eyes, Hinamori."

She stood up and looked down at my amazed face. "He wants you to see, and only you get this privilege. If you're down feeling sorry for yourself, all that time you had with Ikuto and cared about him meant absolutely nothing! You might as well say your goodbyes to him now if you can't even get over yourself and accept his wish."

I had never heard Saaya have such a meaning and determination in her words that actually meant something important. I was amazed at the moment, more about how Saaya had seemed to get a hard grasp on reality than I had time to recover on the fact that I was never to see Ikuto again. I blinked, the temporary distraction ceasing to exist.

"I…I'm losing him," I stated at last, tears beginning to well up. I admitted that much truth in my words, but could I say anymore? It was all too surreal a thing. Feeling so fake I didn't want to believe in such a ridiculous thing. He was fine just a moment ago; but again seeing the red blood on my hand was proof that it happened and only caused my insides to squirm from remembering.

"Hinamori! Get a _grip_," Saaya shouted out to me again, a gesture I wasn't sure to be a helpful hand or letting off steam. She stared down at me, not moved or put down at all by my response. "Is he really gone?"

"…W-Well-"

"Wait, let me rephrase that. Is he gone _right now_?" I looked at her oddly. What was Saaya trying to do? Convince me into false hope? Was she wishing to get some heartache from me when this all ended? I stared at her, not making any action to respond. She continued.

"Exactly. He isn't gone _yet_ and that means right now he is fighting for his life, is he not? By the looks of it he wants to make a recovery and we both know he's probably too stubborn to let go anytime soon. His heart is still beating _now _Hinamori and because he still has that working he'd must want you to look inside that cabinet."

Was I actually being influenced…by Saaya's words?

"Even as his heart beats now, he must be anxious for you to open that damn cabinet. Do him and everyone a favor and just look at what's there. You don't want to live the rest of your life thinking you could deny him of his last wish, do you?"

I shook my head. Of course I wouldn't ever want to cause him any pain. Not even if he were no longer with us.

"So? What are you waiting for then? Open the God damn thing and help the guy out here. If this is what he has to go through everyday, I respect him for being so patient." Saaya sighed and looked at me, before grabbing all her wrecked belongings. I looked down.

"I'm really sorry for that. I-I don't know what came over me-"

"Hey, someone had to do it, right? I was being a total bitch and I'm sure that wasn't the last time I'll be acting like that." I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw a reassured weak from her. Saaya finished gathering her things and left me in peace, just as I smiled. Maybe Saaya could truly be a trusting friend.

I glanced at the key again, warm now in my sweaty palm. It was now or never. I had to find out what would come from the cabinet. Ikuto must want me to, right? Why else would he give me it?

I encouraged myself with words like this, sitting right in front of the thing for quite some time before I brought up the courage to actually do it. I took a rigid breath, lifted the key and with a shaky hand pushed it into the lock. I waited for a moment, my heart and breaths so loud I felt as if every person here could hear such a thing.

I began turning it, slowly, noticing how I needed no extra effort to do this. The lock came undone easily, as if it was opened like this everyday. With the key still inside, I fumbled on pulling it out, and had my hand on the edge of the now opened door.

I could hear mumbled voices now from outside the door and almost jumped at the sound. Feeling as if I had done something wrong, I immediately shut the cabinet with a bang and desperately tried to relock it. Then I placed the key in my pocket and stood up.

Nadeshiko was at the door, Saaya seeming to want to restrain here from the room. Neither seemed to look at me at all, though I had reason to feel that this atmosphere had been caused by me.

"…Um…" I tried, confused and anxious for some reason. Nadeshiko swallowed and tried to face me from across the room.

"I…was in the E.R. for Ikuto's case," she stated, before she fell silent. Again, the glances seemed to make no contact with me whatsoever. I felt as if I couldn't breathe and in fact, I had to take a sharp breath in, in order to keep myself from feeling dizzy.

"…Well?" I questioned, needing to know what was the outcome. The looks were grave, unhelpful in this situation, but I would not believe such a thing was happening until I heard the words. I NEEDED to hear what was happening. My lip quivered as I bit it tight. "WELL?" I called out, demanding to know the answer.

No amount of explanation could prepare me for what was to be said next.

**Shelly: And that's a wrap! Great job everyone. :)**

**Amuto: THAT'S IT?**

**Ikuto: How dare you leave this people once AGAIN with these twisted cliff hangers?**

**Shelly: Hey, I had to do what was to be done. Haha you must all be strangling me now for a simple answer. That's all you want, right? A Yes or a No.**

**Ikuto: I believe straight forward answers are much easier to deal with; especially for the rather **_**slow **_**children reading this…**

**Amu: Hey!**

**Ikuto: *Chuckle. I never said **_**you**_**, Amu.**

**Shelly: Well, I suppose an answer would be nagging at me too if I were you, reviewers. Hehe I feel like I've been accepted into this little grp who knows all the answers to BMN. Of course, it is a one person club…**

**Ikuto: Alright now, wrap it up!**

**Shelly: Okay, I'll be expecting your reviews now and hoping I can get the same amount for this chapter as I did for number 21. You do all know that **_**the less reviews I receive this time, the more chance that it will take longer for updates.**_

**Amu: Well, they know now.**

**Shelly: I suppose they do. Haha I'm rambling aren't I? Well again thanks for the wonderful and heartwarming reviews last chapter. I'm glad you all support me as a writer ^-^**

**Now a word from Ikuto…**

**Ikuto: Yo! You, reader! Yes you. Make sure _you __review _thoroughly and quickly if you want this next chapter. Or else we may never know the outcome of Be My Nurse. *Serious face.**

**Amu: God, don't be so dramatic Ikuto! Please, just review promise? **

**Shelly**


	23. Chapter 23

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

Summary: Ikuto is hospitalized with a rare disease. Amu gets a part time job at the hospital and she is his nurse. As time goes on, Ikuto can't get enough of Amu. How will Amu make him better, now that she is his new antidote?

**Shelly: School…starts…Monday… T-T**

**Amu: Which is tomorrow…**

**Shelly: Ick! Don't remind me…blah just another yr in High School…**

**Ikuto: Hey, what about me? Isn't this my stage at the moment?**

**Amu, Shelly: ….**

**Ikuto: -.-**

**Shelly: Well, okay…anyway, reviewers!**

**Amuto: **_**Due to school circumstances, ShellyCullen's updates may indeed be sent out later than scheduled, but please enjoy another chapter of BMN before the horrible fate occurs…**_

_When I first saw you I already knew_

_There was something inside of you_

_Something I thought that I would never find_

_Angel of Mine_

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

**Angel of Mine**

_I NEEDED to hear what was happening. My lip quivered as I bit it tight. "WELL?" I called out, demanding to know the answer._

_No amount of explanation could prepare me for what was to be said next._

They all stared at me, Saaya seeming to be just as eager as I was. Nadeshiko removed her oval glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose tightly. She sighed, before placing them back into their respectful spot.

My heart was hammering louder and louder that I could barely hear anything above such a noise. My toes cramped and squeezed so much it felt a shock throughout my entire body. Nadeshiko seemed to be choosing her words wisely, as if anything she could say would rip me apart, and at the moment, I was betting they could.

She stared at me, much too long, and I felt my body tremble. She opened her mouth to speak.

"It…he…" She struggled for the wording. "Nothing is for certain at this point. He…Since we had found him he was in a less than stable state, and lots of blood had been lost at the time."

No. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't, but somehow everything seemed to whisk past me in a rush. I shook my head, body trembling as my body froze over in a chain of never ending goose bumps. I gripped the front of my undershirt in my right hand, squeezing a tight fist. I took a breath.

"So…" My question lingered and threaded to a million other things that could shatter at such a possible answer. Saaya looked troubled now, outraged even, as she listened to such cruel words.

Nadeshiko shook her head. "I…I don't…" She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, before blinking them back open to me. "I couldn't tell you if I knew." Was her response, and at that moment, everything seemed to crumble with it. I stepped back. I had enough power to spit out words. "No…"

"Amu…" Nadeshiko tried to comfort, reaching her hand out to me. I shrugged away from it, walking around the room I only once seemed to revolve around.

"God…I can't…can't." I began pacing around the room, my hands squeezing into my scalp until it throbbed from the pain. I kept on moving back and forth, breathing harder and harder each second.

Nadeshiko shook her head. "It seems very grave at this point…"

Saaya glared at her, before cussing out to Nadeshiko. "Shut _up_, will yeah?" She yelled, her brink of anger breaking. "Yeah, thanks for all your help, _biatch_. This proves you know absolutely NOTHING about anything, so I'll take over from here on out, 'kay?" She rolled her eyes and looked at me next, only slightly less fired up. "Amu…look, nothing has been decided yet so-"

I laughed without any case of humor. Nothing felt real anymore, or even worth understanding. "Of course nothing's decided. Nothings ever God damn decided till the end, huh? Why don't we just grab the coffin and reserve the burial ground now?"

"Amu!" Saaya warned, before composing herself. She sighed. "It isn't like that…Ikuto…he's…"

"What does this all matter anyway, huh? Who cares about life? We're all meant to die anyway, right? That's what we were meant to do. Find something we actually love until we find death has taken it! Don't you get it? Life's a big joke with death as its punch line."

"AMU! Listen to me!" Saaya tried to calm me down, but even her own patience was being tested at this point. "You do not know ANYTHING about what's going on it that room right now, so assuming the worst isn't going to help _anything._ Listen to yourself! Do you honestly believe giving up is in the best interest for Ikuto? That he needs this kind of shit to hear when he's fighting for his LIFE!"

"You expect me to listen to this crap?" I hollered, seeming to stun them both. "He's gone already, right? It's just all over now! It doesn't matter what anyone says or does! Ikuto will ALWAYS be gone now. He'll never come back don't you get it? He won't come back…EVER!" I screamed, my entire body shaking so furiously I could hardly even stand anymore. I collapsed, letting myself give into the ground and settle on weeping on the cold hard floor. Nadeshiko ran to my side.

"Amu? Amu, please just listen to me…Okay? It's not what you think, alright? It's just a little bump in the road…" I was breathing so hard, so fast I was gasping every moment just to keep my body from passing out. My face drenched in salty tears were perhaps the only thing keeping me from knowing I was still awake and everything was not a horrible nightmare. I continued struggling for air, and though everything seemed to be spinning and moving outside my body, my mind drifted slowly through each second, thinking.

_"Here's your patient. Sorry it took so long." The man smiled at me and left, closing the door. I looked at the guy._

_He didn't wear a hospital gown. He wore black jeans and a gray t-shirt with a blue sweater over. He glanced over at me curiously for half a second, then became bored again. His eyes glazed over as he stood by the door frame. I sighed. __Hello, Ikuto. Meet your new nurse…_

I was…remembering? How ironic that at the end I was remembering, just when Ikuto forgot from the start. Still, I calmed myself in the memories, forgetting where I was for just a little bit. It was better to think this way, without feeling what I knew would come if I lifted myself out of these wonderful events.

_"HOLY CRAP! I can't let Nadeshiko see me in my regular clothes! I'll be in deep trouble. Ikuto, just give the uniform and I'll do whatever you want!" I begged, desperate now. I could see Yaya try to stall Nadeshiko, but it wouldn't last long. Nadeshiko was beginning to look impatient._

_"Hmm," Ikuto thought, holding the moment. My pulse ran through my veins and my heart pounded and pumped rapidly in my chest. "Tempting…but I honestly don't have your uniform," he said, showing a small smile. And, strangely enough, I believed him…_

_Once we left the ride, I couldn't meet Ikuto's gaze. My chest felt hollow as I tried to get my breathing to return to normal. I wasn't sure what to think._

_Does...Does Ikuto love me?..._

_"Hey! Don't laugh! I'm being serious!" I yelled, frustrated now. Ikuto shook his head._

_"No, its not that I don't believe you. It's just...for you to...actually be so...protective." He continued laughing and I sat there dumbfounded. __What is he talking about?_

_"I don't get it," I admitted when his laugh faded away. He looked at me and smiled._

_"I didn't expect you to; but it's probably for the best."_

Ikuto…I was remembering everything about him. I couldn't believe I had even kept these memories so tightly; as if they were the most sacred things I knew of and as clear as crystal. I remembered the day, exactly how the words came out, the sadness that lingered in his eyes, and the pain he went through over and over.

_"Amu...please..." Ikuto pleaded with a new ache I couldn't quite place._

Ikuto…why didn't you tell me of this kind of pain? Why didn't you let me know?

_"Helping me? Don't you get it, Amu? No one can __help __me. There's a reason I've been shipped from hospital to hospital for years. There's a reason why everyone's given up on me. Don't you get it? No one can help me. And soon enough, it'll be over."_

Did you know, Ikuto? Is that why you said that?

_"It's you," she answered as I froze. "He requests the return of his nurse...or else he's calling it off."_

Why were you stupid enough to let me get in the way of your own life? Did you ever care? Did you ever notice…that simply letting yourself die…would surely kill me?

_"I'm so sorry for leaving you again, Ikuto. I didn't mean what I said last time and Tadase is now just my friend. I promise you I never wanted to hurt you because….because…" I closed my eyes, taking another breath before opening them again. "Because I love you, Ikuto." I stated, much more relieved and flustered that the words had gotten out._

_Ikuto still watched me with that glare as I waited, more anxious now than ever for his response. It took a while, but his lips finally parted before he spoke._

_"Who…are you?"_

I was so hurt by such words. Maybe that's why Ikuto wanted to remember no matter what. He didn't want me to be hurt?

I felt the corner of my lip turn up to a sad smile, no longer in the world of reality. I was with Ikuto, soaking in my own dreams and wishes of the only boy I'd ever learned to love.

Ikuto…you really are stupid, aren't you?

***9**

It felt weird. Waking up to the sound of nothing. At first, I hadn't even realized that time had passed so quickly. I remembered breaking down in the room, then slowly all my memories of Ikuto had been gathered, and suddenly my eyes opened to the fluorescent lights blinding me from above.

I didn't feel any better than I did earlier. My body felt sore, my vision was still a little fuzzy and my entire body was hot with sweat. I had only felt like this one other time, when I had passed out after that phone call from Nadeshiko.

I passed out because of Ikuto.

But I wasn't quite as weak as I was yesterday. There was still something I had to do, something I had to accomplish now. I couldn't…would NOT allow myself to breakdown until I did it. I was going to open that cabinet, before Ikuto was gone, if he wasn't already. My chest pounded at such a thought, and I found it difficult to breathe regularly.

I shifted myself from the bed, finally noticing I was still in Ikuto's room. I sat in his bed, lightly running my fingers over the sheets, and rubbing them between my fingers. Everything in this room was like the first day. It all lingered with his presence. This had been Ikuto's home for years now and even when Saaya had dictated such a space for her own, Ikuto still belonged to this place.

I stood up now, but I misinterpreted my strength and ended up falling forward on my hands and knees. I found it impossible to pick myself up, as if everything was weighing down on me at once, and again my head spun so fast I didn't have the power to look down and not see the world turning.

I shut my eyes, not understanding this at all. I couldn't even SEE anymore. With my arms outstretched to catch myself on something, I suddenly found myself fallen on the ground and looking at the cabinet.

Did I pass out again?

I was dizzy, tired, and out of strength to get myself up and moving. I attempted to limp my way to the cabinet, but even finding_ that_ such a hard task, crawled on the floor using my elbows and knees. My vision shook more now, my head sweating so bad I had an eerie sense of being cold. My body was in no condition to move, yet I had gotten to the area just in time to lay my hot head against the cabinet's cool exterior. After a few seconds of cooling off, I began digging into my pocket for the key.

I pulled it out, relieved as if it could disappear into oblivion, and placed it back into the key hole. Again, it was as easy as ever for the lock to open, and I found myself thankful luck was still on my side. I pulled out the key, struggling to sit myself up and prepared for whatever lay inside. I sighed, and slowly opened the foot long door.

Papers. There were a bunch of papers and notebooks inside. I grabbed the loose leaf ones first, containing musical notes to classical songs on them. Under that was what seemed to be rather old music sheets, discolored yellow and crinkly after so many years. I carefully placed them down, and kept looking.

There were a couple of letters I took out next, each one already opened and read through. I wondered if I was allowed to look at these, if Ikuto was permitting me to do such a thing; but if I didn't look at them, who would?

I sighed, making up my mind and read what looked to be the first letter. I unfolded it, the paper containing neat hand writing. The date came from around three years ago.

_Ikuto,_

_I don't know why you've agreed with the doctors orders this time. You never do so this is a huge shock to everyone. It isn't healthy for a fifteen year old boy to be away from his family alone in the hospital. We want to visit you Ikuto, but due to that arrangement you've decided on alone, we are permitted to stay away until your treatment is done. You do realize that something like that can take years, don't you?_

_Please, once you get this letter, think about what you're doing. We don't like this plan you're acting on. Simply locking us out won't do you any good and being alone all the time is never good for a teenage boy such as yourself._

_Well, I'll stop trying the convincing now since you must be sick of it. Just know that your father and I will always love you, and your sister is growing impatient by your long journey. Even if you forget us as well, we will never stop loving you. Hope you are at least content with whatever you decide._

_Love,_

_Mother, Father, and nee-chan_

It was all so much to take in at once. Is that why Ikuto's family left him? Ikuto made sure that they did? But why would he leave his family out of the picture? Was he afraid to forget about them to?

Even as I was putting the pieces together, it all didn't make sense either. Ikuto had stated that his family gave up on him… so what does this letter mean? Did they change their mind and gave up on him? Or had Ikuto lied to me?

I refolded the letter and placed it back in its envelope, moving on to the last item. There were spiral notebooks in the back, neatly placed onto each other. I took the first one out, a dark blue one with no design or pattern on the front. I opened it to the first page, still not sure, and read the entry.

_I don't know what I'm supposed to say. The Boss wants me to write in this journal everyday, a new technique he picked up from years of his old social working job. He wants me to write stuff I did and later on look back on this to see if the things I had forgotten can be sparked by my own words. I doubt this will work. If something so simply stupid worked, why didn't everyone do this?_

_But guess I'm stuck with this. So I'll just get it over with. _

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Age: 15. Mood: Bored._

_Today Boss handed me this journal, I came back to my room, ate some yogurt they offered along with some water and a tiny bit of fish. The yogurt wasn't terrible, but the fish was too dry. I did not throw up today._

And the first entry ended. I stared at it, dumbfounded, comparing the fifteen year old Ikuto to the seventeen year old I had yet to understand. When I arrived here, I don't remember Ikuto eating that much and I never received information on him throwing up. Was this a frequent thing? And did the technique work?

The rest of the entries consisted of the same events as the first one. Ikuto didn't do much, or state much for that matter. There were days where he explained a new pain he came across when a new treatment was found, and the many nurses that tried to help Ikuto. He wrote the tricks he played on them, never speaking and always allowing them to quit on their own. Ikuto never once mentioned his family.

The last entry caught my attention.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi, 17, bored._

_A new nurse arrived today and one of the youngest I have ever had. I'm not sure if she can even qualify for such a job; she has to be younger than I am. She looks like she's trying to be cool and casual so I gave her the slip that I wasn't interested in being friends. I left and later returned. She looked like she was looking for me all day long._

The passage ended, and I felt as if that was the end of our relationship. Nothing special about the words, Ikuto seemed as if he were so ready to get rid of me before a day of even knowing me. I sighed, closing the notebook and grasping the other one. This one was a lighter blue, thicker than the last. I opened it up.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi, 17, curious._

It was the first time his mood ranged from either bored or irritated.

_It was…interesting today. I had anticipated that bubble gum haired nurse to wail on me being outside the hospital alone…but she didn't. Apparently, she must be very determined to keep this job since she gave me the choice of her quitting or trying to be my nurse. Geez, she's way to expectant of me, but I think…I might let her stick around a while. That Amu girl._

I flipped to the next page, suddenly wanting to understand Ikuto's many straight faces and hidden emotions. This journal was almost speaking our relationship on paper and I felt myself drawn to its words.

All the pages were about me. Each new entry mentioned me, took up page after page. I felt myself awed by how Ikuto had seen everything and amazed I had become his daily obsession. It sounded like Ikuto was treating me like a new kind of antidote.

I kept flipping, and the further I got, the less entries were written. They were more spread apart, I could tell, and less detailed than before.

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi, 17, anxious_

_I'm beginning to worry. I've known Amu for two months already and nothings happened to me yet, which I'm glad for, but I need to tell her this before I forget. She needs to understand what's going to happen if we can ever hope to even still be friends in the future. I'm not sure yet how I'm going to break the news, or if she'll be upset with me or scared. I need to tell her though. She needs to know before I forget it…_

What hadn't Ikuto told me? Was I missing the big picture? Was it the cure I had been hoping for? I flipped the page, anticipating an answer, only to find the last passage…written to me.

_Amu,_

_I don't have much time. _

_I have tried before to give you the key so you'd understand my illness (thanks again for rejecting it right in front of me) and yet I know that won't be enough. My time is running thin and if you're reading this, it probably means I've already forgotten, haven't I?_

_I'm sorry to have caused you such pain. I was really trying to keep you out for a reason. I kept everyone out because I didn't want them to be hurt when I forgot. _

_But I wasn't sure how much time I'd have with you, remembering who you are and the way I feel. Even now I'm afraid I could simply close my eyes and no longer know you. It's frightening to me really Amu, and the thought terrifies me of forgetting who you are the most._

_If I don't have enough time to tell you, I just want to be sure you at least understand now. Do you remember when we went to the carnival ride, and I kissed you?_

Yes. My lips still tingled from every kiss he had given me.

_Well, the reason I had done it in the first place, was because I was afraid I would forget you before I could show it; and before I could say it. So, if time keeps us apart, I'll say it now._

_I love you Amu._

I stared at the words, as if not grasping it. He wrote this…the day he found me with Tadase. When he confessed. So he did have time to say it…

But when I returned, he already forgot who I was.

_I love you, and even when I forget who you are, I want you to know that there is always a part of me thinking about you. It's just lost at the moment. I will always love you and that's all that matters._

_And I want you to know that you are the only nurse I will ever accept. _

_Goodbye Amu_

_Ikuto_

Ikuto….good…bye?

So…it really was over, was it?

I blinked at the words, before tears overflowed my vision and I felt my body ache again. It was over. It truly was. Everything was over and done with. All the persistence, the care, the love…it was all just a bunch of crap anyway…

But even with harsh words like this rolling through my head, nothing seemed to drone out my shrieks and cries on the ground. Everything was hurting at once, and I could barely bring myself to breathe anymore.

IT WASN'T FAIR IT WASN'T FAIR IT WASN'T FAIR!

Why did he have to die? Someone please explain to me why this happened? Why on earth did it have to be him? Why did he need this disease? Why did he need this pain?

Why did I even have to meet him…if this was the outcome all along?

I cried myself a waterfall, practically drenching myself in salty tears. I couldn't understand anything, and would fail to accept it. This was not a place I wanted to be. I would never believe such a thing like this was meant to be. It just wasn't fair at all.

I began to realize how mad and rage filled I felt. I kicked the chair nearby me, before anger spread within me. I continuiously hit it, to the point that my body turned hot and it smacked against the wall. I punched it, screamed, hollered so hard before I lost all strength. I formed myself into a tight ball again and cried when something crinkled beside me. I glanced down at the letter to me and quickly picked it up, smoothing out the sides.

This was the only thing I couldn't find the power to destroy. It was much too heart breaking to watch being torn apart. I softened my sobs to hiccups, and ignored everything around me, staring at the letter, as if he were still here.

The door suddenly flung open, and both Nadeshiko and Saaya stood there, breathless. They looked at me, tear strained on the ground, and gasped as they tried to speak. I didn't want to hear such words, but I couldn't help, but listen. Like a shred of me still held hope.

Nadeshiko gained her breath much quicker, and spat out her words. "He's going to be okay…" She whispered to me.

I stared at her, not quite believing at first. He…was…

"He's _okay_ Amu," Saaya repeated, nodding to reassure me. I nodded with her, knowing I did understand such a miracle.

He's going to be okay.

**Shelly: Yay! :D Now all you reviewers can stop threatening to kill me! Lol.**

**And, OMG. I just looked back at my reviews and for chapter five a lot of u guessed what Ikuto wanted Amu to get for him. A lot of you thought of like p*rn magazines or condoms and that stuff. O.o **

**Ikuto: I don't ever recall being a pedophile…*Looks at reviewers. Geez, am I really **_**that **_**bad? *Sweat drop.**

**Amu: YES! Yes u r!**

**Shelly: Haha, I don't recall Ikuto being such a s*x addict in the manga either. Am I missing something? *Innocent smile.**

**Amuto: So…innocent…**

**Shelly: Hehe, a lot of you readers seem to be the REAL pervert here! You guys have dirty minds! They go way past Ikuto's perverted illness HAHA XD**

**Ikuto: Wrapping it up?**

**Shelly: Right…reviews! Oh, and **_**plz**** don't forget the ****favor I asked last chappy**_**! ^-^**

**BTW, NOT the last chapter!**

**Beginning song: Angel of Mine. Version by Monica**

**Shelly**


	24. Chapter 24

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**Shelly: So, the FAVOR you've all been wondering about. I'll explain after the last chapter of Be My Nurse, which is not this one ^-^**

**Amu: *Looks over reviews. Actually, a lot of people had no idea what this favor was.**

**Shelly: That's because I haven't even asked it yet -_- So of course they don't know what it is.**

**Ikuto: Go figure.**

**Shelly: Sorry about the last update. Too much school :p But here it is now, so hopefully u enjoy it!**

**No seriously, enjoy it! LOL**

**Amuto: _ShellyCullen does not own the song Impossible._**

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did_

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

**Impossible**

_"He's okay Amu," Saaya repeated, nodding to reassure me. I nodded with her, knowing I did understand such a miracle like phrase._

_He's going to be okay._

The words felt strangely numb in my mind, confusing sadness and anger together, trying to grasp the real emotion of the situation. I'd been put through so many overwhelming problems it seemed impossible to recover after such heart break…how could I just accept something so calmly after everything that happened. I stared at them both.

"I want to see him," I announced, knowing only until I laid eyes on Ikuto would this all be real and I'd be fixed. Nadeshiko sighed and shook her head.

"At the moment, Ikuto is in stable condition and recovering. We advise no visitors at the moment since we're still keeping a close eye on him. Besides, he'd still be sleeping if you were to check on him." I felt my mouth go dry. I couldn't see him? Not even a peek. I glared and took a set further.

"I-I don't care if he's awake or not! I just need to make sure he's alright! I haven't seen him since _that _Nadeshiko!" I begged to her, coming in front of her at the door, crying out. "Please just let me see him! Please!"

"Amu…you know I would if I could, but due to strict orders-"

"Just let me SEE him! I just need one look and I'll calm down, I promise. You don't understand this at all! He wasn't your patient! What do you know?" I screamed at her face, earning her silence. It was a second later a hard slap crossed my face and my eyes widened, tearing up. Saaya looked pissed with a clenched fist, as Nadeshiko tried to hold her back.

"What do you mean don't understand?" Saaya screeched, forcing me to recoil from her words. Nadeshiko held her shoulders to keep her from getting closer to me. She still tried lashing out. "Look, your not the only one who had a patient to look after! You think you're the only one who's to blame? God, grow up Hinamori! Your not the only one not permitted to see him. You think either of us have?"

I stared at them, feeling my cheek sting hot. I didn't cry, but looked at both their expressions clearly. Saaya calmed down a bit at my reaction and Nadeshiko studied me. I gasped.

"You haven't?" I whispered, thinking they'd all seen him alive and well and I was the person who needed him the most. They both shook their heads. I looked down at the tiled floor, ashamed. I did it again. I was being a selfish kid when it came to Ikuto.

After several moments, I spoke again. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, feeling the need to cry again over my own weakness. Nadeshiko spoke.

"By the way, I called your parents and told them about the situation. They're in the lobby right now with your sister, if you'd like to see them now."

I continued my staring at the ground, having no words to say, before bolting past both girls to the stairs. Neither restrained my odd rush and when I arrived at the lobby I saw Mama speaking on her phone and Papa holding Ami in his arms. I ran to them.

"That's okay…Amu?" Mom shouted, confused as I sprinted to give her a giant hug. I buried my face into her chest and cried as hard as I could. Someone lightly rubbed my back, though I had no idea who, and we all just stood there as a family. I continued wailing, no one ever asking why I was sobbing. I let all my fears and frustrations out at once until my sobs left me exhausted.

Mom finally looked at me when I was quiet. "Alright now?" She asked as I nodded and she pushed some hair out of my face. I tried to wipe away my tear stained cheeks, knowing I must have looked crazy in the hospital.

"Amu…are you-" Dad began to start, but mom shushed him. I was thankful for the non speaking atmosphere and Mom kept it peaceful. After what felt like hours, I began talking again.

"What time is it?" I questioned, guessing it had to be past four o'clock for my parents to have rushed over here. Dad checked his watch.

"Its eight fourteen, honey. You were up there for quite some time." He stopped for a minute to please Mom, before blurting out "Does it have to do with a boy?" He asked in a devastating tone. Mom elbowed Dad as he cried waterfalls.

"Don't worry Amu, you don't have to talk about it," she informed me gently. I nodded, still resting on her shoulders and her lap. It was a while before I picked up on her constant repositioning.

"Ah! I'm sorry," I apologized, getting off of her. It was so long since I'd cried in my mother's arms I didn't take into consideration how much I'd grown since then. They all stared at me, as if I were going to go emotional on them again. I tried to smile. "I'm fine, promise."

Dad stood up, holding a sleeping Ami in his arms. "Its getting late though and Ami is already sleeping. We should get going soon." Mom nodded to him and stood up.

"He's right. We have work tomorrow morning as well and Ami's singing lessons. I think we've all had enough of today." I nodded in agreement before stopping.

"Oh, I forgot my things upstairs. I'll get them and be right back!" I called, watching them leave as I rushed back to the staircase. The further away I got from here, the sooner I could relax.

I was about to go up the stairs, when a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"What do you mean he's not taking visitors? I'm family for God's sake!" The receptionist whispered something to her, but I didn't hear the woman. "I'm looking for my brother, Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"U…Utau?" I called, bewildered by her statement. Utau was standing before the desk in all her glory, clutching a purple clutch and cell phone in her hand. She had her trademark glare in hand.

"We'll finish this later," she replied to the woman, as if she were intent on finishing the conversation. She met me with a wary gaze.

"W-W…Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, confused and slightly hurt she had kept such a secret from me. It made sense now, the letter he received from his parents. Utau was his younger sister? She sighed.

"I didn't feel like creating an awkward atmosphere," she responded simply, crossing her arms as if to cage herself from me. I stood, baffled.

"B..But, all those times! You took me to see him and knew what I wanted. You never felt the urge to tell me you two were related?" It was like a piece of Ikuto I didn't know existed was unlocked. I found another part of Ikuto I didn't understand and that soothed me a bit, but to find out I had that piece all along! I just had to put the puzzle together.

My mind snapped at once. "Ikuto…he's in recovery! You have to see him!" I replied, set on her meeting Ikuto after such an accident. She must have been itching to see him as well, right? She knew how I felt, the way I needed this. She had to help me!

"Amu…stop!" Utau ordered, and I froze all at once. I looked back at her, confused. She had a hurtful hidden expression across her face.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, finally taking in Utau's true feelings. She shook her head.

"We are not permitted to see him at the moment," she answered, hollow as a shell. I hated what everyone was saying. How could they just order such to stay away?

"Utau, if you want to see Ikuto, you can. You must be dying to check up on him, make sure he's well and in better condition. Don't you care to see him at-"

"He doesn't CARE!" Utau screeched, filling the building with her high pitched shriek. I stared at her, amazed for a moment. What…?

"How…?" I began, confused. Utau cut me off.

"He doesn't care, all right?" She snapped, ripping my hand off her arm. She turned to face opposite of me as I watched her back. "He just doesn't care anymore," she sobbed. I felt fired up again.

"Not care? How can he not? He's your bro-"

"He doesn't know that!"

I stared at her, silent, not wanting her words to be real. I was motionless. He didn't…

Utau sighed and rubbed her temples, before staring at me softly.

"Ikuto left us when he was fifteen to stay here and I haven't seen him since," she let in a deep breath, nodding to herself. "I remember one time, when I was twelve I called him oni-chan and he stared at me like he'd never seen me before," she choked on her words, struggling to get them out. "He told me to get away from him, and when I ran after him, he pushed me away!"

I watched Utau, broken down and crying on the lobby floor. Multiple people watched as she struggled to hold herself together and I stood before her. She let out quick breaths.

"H…He just left us then! Something about a new treatment where we couldn't see him! I begged him to come back, wrote to him everyday and not a single letter back. I thought he was dead!" She mourned, crying harder this time and almost incoherent. I felt self loathing to myself. I was doing it all over again. Thinking about myself for Ikuto, when he truly had other people to care for him. I suppose, hearing his lonely words and being his only nurse, I thought I was the only one he had to depend on, but I was wrong.

Utau sobbed against tile and I crutched down before her. I patted her back softly, waiting for her to finish her whimpers. She eventually did, and looked much more drained than earlier. I tried to give her an encouraging smiling.

"You know, Ikuto still loves you," I stated to sooth her pain. She didn't look up. "I know for a fact that he does. When you love someone, you never stop loving them," I said as Utau shook her head.

"Tell that to all the breakups and divorses then," she stated through soggy tears. I shook my head.

"Hey, that's not true. A part of someone will always loved that person, because if you loved them once the feelings stick with you. Whether you remember or not, if you stop loving someone, then you never loved them at all." She stared at me amazed, gasping.

"Y…you can't know that," she sighed, looking away. I shook my head.

"Utau, love is infinite. It never ends, it only begins to grow and flourish. Some may end at a point, but the beginning I still there with its end and never leaves." I stood back up, extending a hand to her. "Even though you didn't see Ikuto and couldn't make new memories with him, you still love him, don't you?"

"Of course!" She replied, taking my hand and standing. I smiled.

"See, you never gave up on Ikuto so why should he? It shouldn't matter how the past has treated you, as long as the future carries on. Make new memories Utau, and I promise you Ikuto's love for you will never finish." She seemed awed by my words, wiping her tears. She gathered her composed gaze back before giving a small smirk much like Ikuto's.

"You know, you should take your own advice," she chuckled, fixing her face. I nodded.

"I know," I answered, looking off. I suppose something like memories continue to come and go, and even if they aren't there, the feeling will always remain. I understood why Ikuto wanted to remember me so badly. He knew how much it hurt me, and I was too selfish and clingy to the past that I couldn't let go and grasp the future. Ikuto had been safe, is safe, and me wallowing in past experiences got us nowhere. I sighed.

We stood now in front of the hospital in crispy night air, looking out to the sky. We didn't speak for quite some time, when Utau checke her phone.

"Crap, its getting late," she murmured, looking back at me. "I gotta go." She got up, placing her phone into her pocket and walking away. I grabbed her arm and stared at her.

"You'll come back…promise?" I asked. She stared, before smiling.

"Of course." Then she got serious. "But if you tell anyone what happened today, I will personally hunt you down. I smiled and nodded as Utau walked off and I stood under twinkling stars in the dark sky.

Whatever happens…Ikuto is always here, right?

"AMU!" Nadeshiko screamed, running out in the front entrance. I stared at her, confused. She took deep breaths from all her running, and waved me in. "Come now," was all she said, gesturing for me to follow. I did.

Nadeshiko led me down an unfamiliar hallway on the first floor, turning this was and that. I found it very hard and confusing to catch up, when she stopped at a door and opened it up.

Ikuto…

I looked up at her, asking with my eyes if this was alright. My voice was to weak, too amazed to come up with words. She nodded as I walked in and closed the door behind me. I turned to look at Ikuto.

He was sleeping, his eyes shut and mouth closed shut. His arms lay at his side numbly and bandages wrapped around his head and forehead. I watched, listened, frozen in my movements. Ikuto truly was fine and well, just by the sound of the heart monitor gave me a certain strength. I moved slowly, so slow I felt I'd never reach his side.

Once there, I focused on him much more, taking in every detail I hadn't noticed before and any new injuries. He seemed fine and well as I let out a breath, feeling relief sink deep inside me. I began to feel myself relax as I took a seat beside him and waited.

I don't know why I was waiting. It was obvious it would probably take days, if not, weeks until he actually opened his eyes; but even then, what would I do? It was most likely possible he didn't remember me, or anyone for that matter, and I would just confuse him more. Even so, I wanted to stay by his side.

I curled my fingers into his hand, still cold and unmoving. I grasped it tight in my sweaty palm, praying for a miracle to happen and his eyes to open. After much staring and yearning, I leaned forward and carefully kissed his lips.

His lips, unlike his hand, were warm and tingled against my own. I jumped back, startled such a reaction could jerk in me when he was asleep. Nothing happened though, no movement or even twitch came from Ikuto.

I sighed and laid my head on his chest, remembering everything about him and feeling his chest inhale and exhale under my head. This was enough for me for now; it was all I needed to make it through the night.

I may have drifted off a bit, as I lifted my head back up to keep myself awake. I didn't want to fall asleep, I wanted to take in as much as him as I could.

There was a sharp almost his before I looked up. Dark blue eyes greeted me and I jerked back again in surprise. I stared at him, as he looked back in wonder, and I could feel that question bubble at the tip of my tongue and burn to my lips. I wanted so badly to say it, but couldn't ask him for such a thing.

Instead, I leaned over and kissed him softly again, my heart pounding faster as everything came to life. I backed away, licking my lips and met his stare weakly.

This time I couldn't hold the words back, and said the sentence as strongly as I could through weak, trembling lips.

"Do you…remember me?"

**Shelly: O.O Can you say, "cliffy"?**

**Amu: You just did.**

**Shelly: I know! This was intense though. We learn a bit more with the story and way too much crying. We should have a crying Yaya come in to fit the mood.**

**Yaya: *Crying as instructed. AHHHH! I'm crying! Tis so sad DX**

**Shelly: Good job Yaya. So, obviously this isn't the last chapter of Be My Nurse (unless I truly wanted to be cruel and make you all just guess the answer to Amu's question…lol XD).**

**Ikuto: You truly need to calm down, Shelly. You're a mad writer.**

**Shelly: Haha, probably! Um, yes, favor to be announced soon! Don't forgets ;3 And remember to R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**Shelly**


	25. Chapter 25

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**Shelly: Now, a chapter you were ALL dying to read xD**

**And thank you SOOOO much for chapter twenty four reviews. They were AMAZING! *.***

**And now a word from Ikuto.**

**Ikuto:**_** Parents spend the first part of our lives teaching us to walk and talk, and the rest of it telling us to sit down and shut up. **_

**Amu: Ikuto doesn't own this quote, by the way. He's not THAT good.**

**Ikuto: *Smirk. **

**Amu: O/O**

**Shelly: The chapter title IS in fact a song! And now a different song dedicated to Amuto, and this chapter of course x)**

_Song: _Devotion - You're Not Alone

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

**A Moment Like This**

_Instead, I leaned over and kissed him softly again, my heart pounding faster as everything came to life. I backed away, licking my lips and meeting his stare weakly._

_This time I couldn't hold the words back, and said the sentence as strongly as I could through weak, trembling lips._

"_Do you…remember me?"_

He stared at me, so long I could feel my own heart stop just to hear his answer. He was still, much more still than I would have wanted, and as moment after moment seemed to crawl with an agonizing breath I couldn't let out, his eyes drifted to the bed sheets, our hands intertwined.

I didn't know what he was doing now, thinking about something or trying to remember. I couldn't take the suspense anymore. It shouldn't matter if he remembered me or not, he was here, wasn't he? I should be so thankful…yet, I grasped onto this hope as if my life depended on it.

He looked back up to me, his gaze only more mysterious than before. Then he released my hand.

That was all the response I needed. Ikuto didn't remember me, and as if he had slapped me across the face, I could physically feel something inside me break apart at this. I pulled my head down, trying to fight back pointless tears.

"Right…O-Of course you don't remember. I'll just-" I turned to run out the door, away from the boy I loved that knew nothing about me. I went to sprint, but a hand suddenly caught my arm, and before I knew it, Ikuto was kissing me.

I cried so hard through the kiss, not sure how to feel anymore. I was in pain, I was hurt, I felt as if someone tore me in half and saved me the trouble of killing myself slowly. Everything wrenched in me at once as this happened, though I couldn't pull myself away from him. It would only hurt more to destroy a lost cause.

The kiss lingered on, and passed my tears and lack of breath, I pulled my head down and away from his face. He still needed his healing tool, but I couldn't face him like this. I was aching so badly my body shook with sorrow.

With delicate hands, he lifted my face so I stared up into his eyes. Everything inside me only hurt more.

He watched me, lightly combing away the bangs from my eyes, before releasing a small breath.

"You…are a very stubborn person," he said, and my eyes felt heavy against the battling tears. I suppose I was being stubborn, for making him remember.

"I…" I started, my voice so high I couldn't speak. I wanted so badly to spill my guts out to him, to shake him furiously and command him to remember every last thing we did together, but I can't. I can't do anything to make his memory return and there was nothing I could do to fix our relationship. We were walking on broken glass as is.

"It's alright." He sighed. He stared down at me, and I felt as if I were disgusting under his gaze. I was the only nurse who couldn't cure their own patient. I sat in his arms, weak and useless. I was a disgrace as Ikuto's nurse, but worse, a sorry excuse for a lover.

Life was the very thing that brought us together, yet it's everything that was tearing us apart.

Ikuto bent down and softly kissed my forehead. I didn't understand the softness he was treating me with, or the weird actions I was receiving. He slowly moved down to my cheek, and then my neck before I attempted pushing him away.

"Ikuto," I called, trying to squirm away from him. Has the boy lost his sanity? I still kept shoving until I scream bubbled to my throat, "Look…STOP!" I yelled, and Ikuto was immediately frozen. I shook my head with tears, watching him through a water drowned world.

"You can't do this to me…You just can't," I said, babbling on a subject he wouldn't even understand. Why did the kisses have to be his healing tools? Why was he making me remember these things?

It was silent around us, until a finger lightly tilted my head up to meet his again. He smiled and I was temporarily distracted, before his lips parted once more.

"I'm entitled to do anything to my nurse…aren't I?"

From that moment I felt everything crack at once. Ikuto wasn't acting or fooling around. He wasn't being stupid, or selfish. He REMEMBERED me and that was all that mattered to me in an instant.

I practically tackled him in a giant hug, completely forgetting about his recent surgery. He fell back onto his pillow as I clutched him, refusing to let Ikuto go again. I sobbed and cried again today, speaking incoherently. I had never been so overcome by emotion in my life, yet here I was experiencing them all in one entire day.

"I didn't think you'd ever remember," I moaned.

"I know," Ikuto responded. There was deep regret present in his voice, but I couldn't force myself to say anything. I was much too happy to ruin such a moment, and everything seemed perfect. I carefully pulled back, staring into his light eyes.

"I can't believe it…I just…" I trailed off, thinking on my own again. Ikuto quickly grabbed my chin, distracting me all the while as he kissed me softly. I intertwined my arms around his neck and responded, each kiss longer than the one before, more powerful and toe touching than the last.

There was a soft clearing of the throat, and I pulled back.

"Hi," Nadeshiko stated in the doorway, her face almost looking as if embarrassed. I blushed, not sure how to play off this situation and carefully dropped one hand to my side. Ikuto still clutched me, refusing to let go as my other hand grasped his new hospital gown.

"Something wrong?" I questioned, even more embarrassed than before. I was beginning to grasp the moment fully without a light headed mind.

"Well, besides the fact that Ikuto's racing heart monitor can be heard miles away? It's actually closing hours for visitors." She tapped her wrist watch under her lab coat and I quickly checked over the clock on the wall. It was already ten! My parents must be worried at this point.

"Alright then," I sighed, slowly adjusting myself off the bed. Ikuto caught me again though, this time restraining me from leaving his side. I struggled, but evidently, even in sickness he was stronger. Nadeshiko stared before turning.

"I'll see it that you say goodbye properly. Its two minutes before you have to go." She closed the door without another word and I stared at Ikuto.

"So…" I began, not wanting to move. I had just discovered Ikuto remembered me after so much time and pain, and now I was leaving him? I couldn't bare the thought of what tomorrow would bring. Pain or happiness?

Ikuto didn't answer and instead brought his lips back to mine. I didn't complain, but now I couldn't help, but concentrate on other matters. My family was probably worried, the hospital would more or less, kick me out in about two minutes, and the horrid thought of the future. What if Ikuto forgets all over again? Would this be a never ending cycle?

I pulled back, much to Ikuto's disappointment, and met his eyes carefully. I gazed at him, remembering all the letters and messages, the family and hints; they all bottled up in me now.

"I…I'm wondering now. About the cabinet." Ikuto's eyes seemed to harden at the mention of a harder topic and he sighed. He probably knew sooner of later I'd have to ask.

"Were you surprised?"

"By which part?" I asked, knowing everything had practically stunned me. Ikuto kept a journal to spark his memory, a family situation that was messed up, and a surgery that had taken place just now. I blinked, remembering how everything came together.

"Hey, Ikuto? How exactly did you get the wound on your head? Did you do that? Why-"

"Amu."

I turned back to Nadeshiko, standing back in the doorway. I nodded and looked back to Ikuto, unsure.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," he assured, though I wasn't quite sure. He leaned in. "I promise," he added and that seemed to calm me a bit. I nodded, before sitting up.

"Alright. Tomorrow," I stated, and walked passed Nadeshiko toward the doors. She followed me.

"I called your family. They should be here already." Walking outside to the parking lot, mama was parked at the curb in front of me. I ran over to the car and hopped inside, hoping to feel the ease of relief and comfort. All I got was anxiety and a churning stomach.

**:O**

I practically sprinted into the lobby way of the hospital, rushing over to the remembered room Nadeshiko had brought me to last night. I had literally gone over the path in my head a million times, but that still didn't stop me from getting lost. It was probably my urgency that was messing me up.

Soon finding the right doorway, I was greeted by a more or less, tired Ikuto. He looked about to fall back onto the sheets and sleep, exhausted as ever, but when he saw me, he smiled. I stood at the door, guilty of staying here and keeping him up, but even more resistant to the idea of leaving him here alone. When I didn't move, he frowned.

"Do I not get a hug from my nurse?" He questioned, and I stepped inside. Getting closer to Ikuto, I felt he had waited hours on end of staying up. I couldn't imagine what had kept him up so long, or if a sort of pain was depriving him of sleep. Staring down at him, I bit my lip.

"Are you alright?" I asked, almost fearful Ikuto would suddenly pass out on me. He chuckled, closing his eyes for only a moment and seemed to struggle to bring them back open. He sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Am I that bad a wreck?" Ikuto wasn't oblivious to the matter and he took in my frozen state. He scooted down and patted the spot beside him on the bed. I sat down by his side.

"You look tired."

"I _feel _tired." He yawned and shook his head a bit, before giving a small smirk. "What gave it away? The bags under my eyes or my inability to keep them open?"

"That isn't funny." I frowned now and Ikuto took a deep breath.

"Guess not," he let out, looking off to the side. I played with the bed sheets under us. Now more than ever did I just want to take away Ikuto's pain and sorrow, give him relief and contentment, but again I had no way of curing him. I was feeling useless again.

I gazed back at him, as Ikuto stared at me. "Should we get on with the questions?" He asked, sharing a weak smile. I shook my head.

"No, I think its best if you get some sleep," I replied, but Ikuto frowned again at the statement.

"But that's not what I want to do."

"The bags under your eyes beg to differ."

Neither of us liked where this was going and looked the other way. I hated this though. I had finally gotten my Ikuto back and I was _still _fighting with him. Nothing truly had changed. He still was as reckless as ever, even when he couldn't afford to be.

"How about a quick nap? I'll wake you in a few hours?"

"No." Ikuto was quick to refuse and that annoyed me. Would he not consider anything?

"And why not, if I may ask?" I raised an eyebrow, questioning the sleepy teen. He shook his head again.

"You may _not _ask," Ikuto answered coldly and I felt slightly hurt. He was butting me out again. Refusing to even let me into his thoughts. I hated when he wouldn't tell me anything, and I either had to guess or wonder to no end.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded. "Alright, I get it," I re-opened my eyes, "you obviously don't want to agree with anything, so I'll just go-"

He grabbed my arm before I could move even an inch.

"No, don't," Ikuto ordered and I fell back into place. I waited, staring at him, before her spoke. "I'm tired…because I didn't want to sleep."

"But why-?"

"I don't want…to forget," he spoke lowly, as if he couldn't talk through his teeth. I watched his hidden expression, before realizing why this was so hard for him. He honestly was scared of forgetting again. I sighed.

I grabbed his face, looking gently into his eyes. I should have expected his reckless actions had to do with me one way or the other. "I don't like talking to a grumpy patient." I tried to be as clear and gentle as possible. "And if you don't sleep, they're really not going to let me see you. So just rest. I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Ikuto seemed to consider this request, when the door opened. Utau stood there, almost flustered pink when she saw us. I blushed myself, trying to jump off the bed, but as always, Ikuto refused to let me escape. I turned to him, and he smiled, glad for an excuse to stay up.

"S-Sorry for interrupting. I just thought…" She sighed, putting on her usual poker face. I could finally see through her own act, her pursed lips acting like a way to keep her from tearing up.

"So, are you going to ask?" Ikuto questioned her, and we both turned to him in confusion. He sighed. "Utau…"

"Huh?" She asked, still not grasping the fact that Ikuto recognized her. Perhaps she was in a state of denial, just like I usually was.

He gave her a moment to think, before it seemed to click. She gasped.

"Do…you…remember?" She squeaked, shaking her own hands anxiously.

"That depends…did you used to have a brother complex?" That seemed enough for Utau to begin to believe. She ran over to the bed we both sat on and tackled Ikuto in a hug. I watched her as she murmured incoherent words and Ikuto just nodding in response. I felt out of place in their family moment, and went to leave them to their time. Ikuto pulled on my hand.

"I-I-I-I can't believe!" Utau gasped, struggling to keep up with herself. She must have waited longer than I have, knowing Ikuto her whole life. I wondered how bad that would feel, having someone in your family you know and love just forget you one day. It must have been worse for her than me.

"Utau," I whispered. She looked at me now, her features completely flushed now. I suddenly remembered something. "Kukai said something about your mom…how she's ill and you came here for her?" Utau stared at me as if I had three heads, before pondering on this.

"Ah, that idiot!" She suddenly yelled, making me jump at her sudden mood swing and bursts of energy. Utau sure was fired up after Ikuto's sudden declaration. "I told him I was here to visit my _brother _in the hospital! Geez, only a moron like _him _mixes up brother and mother."

"Hey, what are you saying about me?" There was suddenly a confused Kukai at the door, and Utau glared at the sight of him.

"_You're _the idiot who told Amu lies!" She shouted, placing her hands on her hips. "Didn't I tell you to wait in the lobby?"

"I was looking for the cafeteria, but I got lost." He stated sheepishly. "Do you mind showing me the way?" Utau shook her head, refusing now.

"No way! I've finally found Ikuto _and _he remembers me! I'm not just going to-"

She turned to Ikuto and paused for a moment, and I looked to see him sleeping beside me. Despite how everything had just turned out, and my previous anger at him, I couldn't help, but giggle. Utau stared, before Kukai pulled on her arm.

"C'mon, I think they need a bit of time alone." It took a while for Kukai to convince Utau that Ikuto was not going to leave, and even a crying stage from the pig tailed girl –one of her many stages of emotions today- before they left the room. I watched Ikuto, laying beside him as he let out easy breaths. I smiled, and closed my eyes, snuggling up to him.

One thing was for sure._ I_ would never forget a moment like this.

**Shelly: Nope, NOT the last chapter. It might be the next one though. How sad is THAT :'( **

**And I have TWO Announcements to make!**

**One is, don't forget I will have a page AFTER the last chapter here that will have thank yous, replies to your reviews/questions, and the FAVOR I've been wanting to ask!**

**Number two is, my cousin. I absolutely LOVE her writing –I am secretly jealous hehe- and I would would glad if you guys would PLEASE review her work!**

**Ikuto: You ask WAY too many favors.**

**Shelly: D: I'm sorry. T-T **

**But seriously. I've forgotten how hard it really is to get reviews on fanfiction. So, please review to her story?**

_**DareMeToDream **_

_**Story: Dare me to dream & Guys After Chicks.**_

_**Both are Amuto :D**_

**And of course, for Be My Nurse, REVIEW! **

**Shelly**


	26. Chapter 26

Shugo Chara

**Be My Nurse**

**Shelly: LAST chapter!**

**So, so sad :'(**

**Also, did I mention…it's almost my .:~!**_**BIRTHDAY!~:. **_**(on the 22****nd**** yo! X3) *^$^***

**Amu****: Happy birthday, Shelly!**

**Ikuto: Yes, we are **_**sooo**_** happy to know it was this frightful day that you were brought to this world. *Sarcasm.**

**Aio**** (Special guest from My So-Called Brother): You readers should be happy! If Shelly wasn't born, you wouldn't have an A-MAZ-ING story of Be My Nurse right now! Or any of the others.**

**Shelly: *_So, for a bday present, I would like you all to stick around for the favor! After this chapter, I will later be post_**_**ing ANOTHER PAGE after this one which consists of the FAVOR, Comments to u reviewers personally and lot's more! Make sure to read the AUTHORS NOTE at the end of the chappie! (Read the chapter before u do that, of course ^^)***_

**Yoru: Tell them what it's about, nya! :3**

**Shelly: I will after this chappy. Hope you enjoy the ending of Be My Nurse!**

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

**Be My Nurse**

_I watched Ikuto, laying beside him as he let out easy breaths. I smiled, and closed my eyes, snuggling up to him._

_One thing was for sure. I would never forget a moment like this._

I dreamt of something then, but I couldn't remember everything. There was something about Ikuto and Utau playing tag in the parking lot, and Kukai dressed like a Christmas reindeer. There was also Rima, who had a phone to her ear, reminding me of that call a while back. I had to get back to her big news.

My arms flipped to the side of the hospital bed, completely shaking up out of dream land. I sat up, expecting Ikuto to be beside me, but the bed was empty. I was the only one in the room. I swallowed, nervous as I stood up.

What…Where was Ikuto?

"Oh." I whipped my head to see Ikuto standing in the doorway now, much more awake after the nap. I tackled him in another giant hug, one that practically sent him back into the wall. "Whoa, careful now." He took a tray of food that had been in his hands and placed it on a table next to the door. Then he turned back to me.

"I was getting you some breakfast from the cafeteria, but I guess the surprise is off." He ruffled his hair. "I'm not much of the boyfriend type, huh?"

Boyfriend. The word was unfamiliar to me, strange as I looked up at Ikuto. He stared at me, before looking off to the side.

"But…I guess I'm not a boyfriend either, so it makes sense…" He was doing that embarrassed look he did before, and I smiled at how cute Ikuto was acting. I shook my head.

"No, you're wrong." I blushed then. "You're _my _boyfriend, my patient." That's when that smirk of his appeared again, something I knew meant he was feeling way better.

"And you're mine." He looked down at me, before giving my butt a light pat. I jumped, before turning shades darker. "Amu, will you be my nurse?"

I laughed, too happy to resist such a statement and grabbed hold of his hand, leading him back to the bed. We sat there together, where we ate the morning bagels and yogurt breakfast he brought in.

"So, judging from your words, I guess that sleep of yours didn't make you forget," I stated, opening up the yogurt and grabbing the plastic spoon.

"Forget what?" Ikuto teased, and I elbowed him in the ribs. He smiled, and gladly ate the bagel. I was relieved Ikuto actually had an appetite today, knowing his eating disorder used to be much worse.

I was beginning to remember the dream again, some of which became clear. I think I was looking at Ikuto's old life, which only made me remember all the questions I had for him. I really wanted to know everything, and Ikuto must have sensed that.

"Alright, you can ask," he said after finishing his meal. I leaned back against the bed, thinking of what to begin with.

"Well, a long time ago, when we you went berserk and climbed up the wall by the dumpster, you mentioned something about nurses and your family giving up on you, but that letter in the cabinet and Utau seems to be proof no one gave up. So why did you tell me that? Were you lying?" Ikuto frowned at this, and shook his head.

"I never lied to you, Amu," he murmured, before looking at me. "I made that decision before, of leaving to come to this hospital, because I didn't want to hurt the ones I loved. I was forgetting them every now and then, hurting them in ways I didn't know possible. Utau seemed the most hurt by this fact, mostly because I was a very caring older brother as a kid. When I didn't recognize her, I guess I sort of just told her, "I don't care about you anymore"."

"But that still doesn't make sense why you said they gave up on you." Ikuto shook his head again, sighing.

"Don't you see Amu? I eventually _forgot _that I did that; choosing to leave them myself. I think I told them not to stay in contact with me. I really wanted to pretend I didn't exist. So when I did forget doing that, and I don't usually ask any questions, I just assumed everyone gave up. Just left me in a random hospital to wallow in something I couldn't remember."

I watched Ikuto carefully now. I couldn't believe he did that. "But you did hurt yourself. You believed in something that wasn't true." His words left a sort of lump in my throat.

"But I didn't know that it wasn't true," he stated, and I could plainly see the honesty in his eyes. I bit my lip, wondering how this was possible.

"So…wait, if you forgot all that, how is it that you remember all this now?" I demanded, still just as confused as before. I wondered if this was how everyone felt when they were left in the dark. Knowing absolutely nothing and frustrated by this lack of information. Ikuto shrugged.

"I'm beginning to slowly recall things from before. The doctors explained how in cases if brain cells die you can't get them back. It's pretty much how anyone can lose their memory, but long term memory loss is different. They said my memories were…stored, I guess, and for the mean time I was left blank."

"So, it's like amnesia, except you remember everything?"

"Exactly."

I relaxed then, and it was all set crystal clear. Ikuto really was much kinder than I gave him credit for, and smarter even if half the time he couldn't recall such things. I glanced over at him, at the bandage still wrapped around his wound.

"And that?" I pointed at it, and Ikuto seemed to understand what I meant.

"Did you look in my notebook?" He questioned me suddenly, and I flushed. Maybe I had been snooping into Ikuto's business a little _too _much.

"Yes…well, only because I was upset and curious, I guess," I added.

"Then you'll know why I have it. I think I wrote in my notes that writing in it was a treatment here; bosses idea. When I forgot about you, but you still seemed to appear in my life, I was curious as well. I didn't know what it was, but something about you was very familiar. I decided to look in the notebook, and I was surprised to find another whole book filled with you entirely. After reading it, I finally understood _why _it was I was so drawn to you, and I went to meet you up in the lobby."

"That's right," I answered, remembering myself. "I was so scared that day, I didn't know what to do. And when I saw you there I nearly broke down. I couldn't take it anymore…I ran and then." I gasped and peered back at his wound. "How did you get that?" I wondered, something that had been nagging at me this whole time.

"It was an accident…" He stated, though it seemed he wished it hadn't been. "When you ran away crying, that startled me, so I ran after you. One of the security guards tried to stop me and was chasing me, so I shook him off by giving him a complicated path." He seemed upset with the memory of this guy, and I could only imagine Ikuto trying to get to me with someone on his tail.

"Go on," I urged, and Ikuto blinked back to the story.

"I was sort of…doing some difficult things." He winced at such a memory, recalling the pain. "I was jumping over fences and stuff. At one point I lost my balance over one of them, and I fell on my head." I nearly paled at that statement, guilty, but Ikuto grasped my chin. He already understood my expression.

"Don't think badly of it. If it weren't for me being so reckless, I wouldn't have remembered you. I wouldn't have had that operation, and I would not be here right now, talking to you the way that I am." He stared at me, in a sort of way that made me want to burst into tears, and lightly kissed my forehead, holding me close. "If it wasn't for that, I would always be forgetting you, Amu. I would never be happy."

I still shook, thinking of Ikuto trying to get _me_, and getting hurt _because _of me. That was all it ever was. I caused Ikuto pain no matter what I did. With him, without him; we truly were a love not meant to be. I shook my head.

"I can't believe it was me," I spoke, trying not to cry. Ikuto stared at me, confused.

"For saving my life?"

"No!" I yelled, wiping my wet eyes. "It was me again. I always do this to you. It isn't fair. I-I-I just ruin everything. I'm not even fit to be your nurse." I tried so hard to wipe all the tears out of my eyes, but they refused to stop crying. Ikuto grasped both my hands, refusing to let me block out my eyes.

"Amu." Ikuto attempted to calm me down, which didn't seem to work. I kept on sobbing. He sighed and placed his forehead against mine.

"Amu, I love you." This stopped me for a moment, if only, but before I could truly react Ikuto started speaking again. "I know I've told you that already, but it only seems right I do it again." He watched me with blue eyes, anticipating my answer. I had suddenly forgotten my previous argument, my attention on Ikuto's willful gaze.

"I…love you, too," I stated, looking off to the side. It had left so long since I'd said that to him, and even longer since he'd said that to me. It was all new to us, even if it wasn't a first to begin with. Ikuto took the inside of my palm, and kissed it. Nerves scattered from my hand, up my arm.

"If you really love me, you wouldn't doubt being my nurse. You're the only person who cares enough to have such a job, and I trust you with it." I had never seen Ikuto so honest; it literally set my mind to mush. I couldn't understand it, but it seemed as if Ikuto was slowly beginning to open up to me.

"But what if I mess up?" There was no reason for me not to doubt it. It wasn't as if I was a trained professional or that I new everything –even anything- about his health for that matter. I didn't understand how he could be so trusting in such a thing. Ikuto shook his head, smiling.

"Amu, would you ever cheat on me?" He asked, on his random run again.

"N-No!" I yelled. What was he getting at now?

"Would you ever harm me on purpose?"

"Of course not!"

"Leave me when I need you?" He leaned in for a second, so close I wasn't sure if he was going to kiss me or not. I looked at his lips.

"Never," I whispered. He pulled away, my senses confused. He smiled this time.

"Amu, if I didn't trust you with my all, then why would I trust you just being my nurse?" A million reasons! I wanted to scream out at him and list out each one, starting with the reason that we were together! But something about everything that had just happened, the way he looked at me, the lack of words I had…I couldn't seem to get it out. I sighed at last.

"I don't think I can do it…" I began, watching his expression grow sorrowful. "But I guess I have no choice. It seems either way I'm stuck with you." I pursed my lips, blushing stubbornly. He still held my hands within his.

He smiled. "So, will you be my nurse?" I shook my head.

"No, Ikuto. I won't be your nurse." He stared at me, puzzled. I smiled. "I want to be everything that's _yours_, Ikuto."

**^-^ (AN: That stubbornness was for you, Ann! xD) ^-^**

Nadeshiko had forced me to leave about an hour later, stating I would return to being Ikuto's nurse again after his critical condition was completely healed. She explained that Saaya had decided to speak with her uncle about quitting the job she hated, and I couldn't be any happier that she was getting her regret of her mother's death her off her chest.

She also stated that instead of Yaya being in control of the newborns station, she was now assigned my old patient, and Ikuto's younger cousin, Yoru. Turns out Yoru had a condition called Tics, which was his constant twitching, and happened to be the simpler motor tics, rather than the complex condition.

When I had left for the lobby, Utau had been sneaking around with Kukai to get to Ikuto, and I found that as they attempted to sneak past Nadeshiko –visiting hours hadn't yet started- that they were holding hands. I could literally see Utau constantly yelling and objecting to Kukai and whatever he said, even as he shoved some donuts into his mouth. Naturally, it wasn't hard for Nadeshiko to catch them and order them back out.

Now I sat in one of the waiting chairs, staring down at my cell phone in wonder. After that dream, the one that reminded me of my dear friend Rima, I was intent on calling her back. But the last time I had even dialed her number was at the beginning of this job, and calling her randomly only seemed to be nerve racking after all this time.

Once I took deep breaths and convinced myself Rima would only silently curse me, I called her.

The first time I had, she didn't answer her cell. I tried a second time only to be taken straight to the answering machine. I sighed in defeat, wondering now if Rima was ignoring me after all this time. I wouldn't be surprised if she had erased me from her contacts, seeing as it had already been about a month since our last real contact. I settled for sending her a quick text, and hoping she'd reply at one point.

Before long, the doors opened and there was a gasp.

I turned to see Rima, carrying her usual dull stare with her, walk into the entrance of the hospital. I practically ran over to my old friend, calling out to her.

"Rima!" Rima peered at me, quite surprised before she tackled me in a hug. I tried my best to keep from falling. When she did let go, I laughed.

"Ah, Rima. I thought you were mad at me. Why didn't you answer my calls?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't show up just to see me here if she were at all mad. She blinked.

"My phone died by the time I got a hold of it," she answered honestly, looking around the hospital. "What are you doing here?" She questioned. I stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean? You came here to see me at work…didn't you?" Then again, I never did tell Rima I worked at the hospital. Another thing I was excluding my best friend from. I inwardly winced at the thought. Rima looked up at me, before looking off in the distance. She gasped, before shouting.

"Nagi!" I whipped around to see who she had addressed, but the only other person standing here at the moment was Nadeshiko. Rima stomped over to her, glaring. "Nagi, don't think you can fool me with that stupid disguise."

Disguise?

Nadeshiko, or Nagi, cleared her throat nervously. "I-I didn't think I'd see you here," she said, stuttering.

"And what the heck is wrong with your voice? Do you have a cold? And why are you dressed like a…girl," Rima stated, and I looked down at her in confusion.

"Um…how do you know, Nadeshiko, Rima?" I jumped into the conversation, confused. Nadeshiko at least seemed thankful for that.

"Nadeshiko, is that what you're calling yourself here?" Rima questioned her again, and Nadeshiko only gave a wary smile. Rima turned back to me, gesturing to the purple haired woman.

"_Nagishiko_ happens to be an elegant dancer and a very good actor." Rima glared at her again. "He visited me once, I think it was just around the time you finished moving, and all he gave me was his cell, along with a fake business card, apparently. Rima held up a card scribbled with the address of the hospital. She let it drop to the ground.

"I didn't make that up!" Nadeshiko spoke, and I was surprised by how much deeper it was. Maybe Rima was right.

Rima laughed. "You told me your passion was to become a famous dancer, and to become an actor. I expected this to be your studio where you practiced or the theater where you preformed, _not _a hospital." Rima was on her full anger, and Nadeshiko was paying the price. I cut in once again, too confused to follow.

"So…what you're saying is…Nadeshiko is, Naghiko?" Rima gave me a 'no duh' look as Nadeshiko, or Nagihiko just smiled. I gasped.

"Nadeshiko…since when were you a boy?" I yelled, making a few heads turn.

"I've always been a boy, Amu," he said in that lower tone again, watching curious eyes. "In fact, I even have it written on my application."

"B-B-But!" I gasped, baffled. "Y-You talk like a girl! And act like one! Plus those are women's clothing, aren't they?"

"Technically, they're women's scrubs…" Nagihiko replied, before sighing. "But I told you Rima, I take my acting seriously." He peered back down at the blonde; her lips pursed too keep from having another outbreak. Nagihiko sighed. "But I suppose the secrets out now."

Nagihiko took out his ponytail, the one I always placed with Nadeshiko, and let long purple hair fall out. I had to admit, if you looked at him now, it was pretty obvious he was a boy. Maybe it had been the glasses that made it believable? He glanced back at Rima, setting the glasses down.

"Happy?"

"I will be when you change back to men's clothing."

They bickered, more of what a married couple probably even did, when I remembered that dream again. I looked for a place to jump in, waiting until both were too angered and out of breath to even speak.

"Rima, you told me a while ago…remember you called me with some important news? What was it?" Rima turned to me now, before giving a glare.

"If you had called me back, you would have known!" She declared, before sighing. "It was about Nagi here. I was going to tell you I met a guy who seemed decent enough for me to get to know. Turns out he's just a convincing liar who likes to make fun of everything."

"I'm not making fun of anything," Nagihiko interjected, shaking his head. "I take my business very seriously, Rima. If I didn't, I wouldn't go to such great lengths being a girl." Nagihiko explained honestly. Rima must have believed him with that bite on her lip, but she refused to forgive him.

"Humph!" She ended, turning and grabbing my wrist. She walked me over to the chairs, a couple of feet away from the man I once believed to be a woman. She still looked angry, but tried to put it off.

"So, Amu, why do are you here now? And don't you dare say because of Nagi." I smiled, mainly because it had been so long since I'd spoke to my best friend, and any mood she was in was okay with me just by the fact that I could see her again.

"It's a long story…" I debated to tell her everything, and pour my heart out, but I hesitated. I looked down at her, as she studied my look. "Do you want…to see why?" I asked. Her gaze was enough to tell me yes.

After Rima's rant on her anger of Nagi seemed to die down, she told me about their first encounter. Apparently, shortly after I'd moved, Rima had been walking one day when she encountered Nagi. She explained how he had the finest dance she'd ever seen, and Rima would come to his show everyday. Of course, Rima didn't know at the time that Nadeshiko was a boy, and she rushed through details on how she had found out.

But it was almost…cute, the way Rima told the story. She seemed oddly fascinated with Nagihiko –which was rare, considering Rima didn't ever take certain interest in anyone, besides Tadase- and I wondered what she was thinking the whole time she told me this. When it seemed like we had spoken for hours, though we had so much more to cover, Nagihiko walked toward us.

"You can see him now."

We walked into Ikuto's newer hospital room, where a Kukai and Utau we bickering again. I tried to see Rima's expression, if she thought this was troublesome, but she didn't let on to anything.

"I can't believe you think like that! He's my brother!" Utau yelled, having her hands on her hips, as she always did when she was fired up.

"I never said anything like _that_! I'm just saying its weird you keep trying to sneak in and stuff.

"Well, if you've forgotten its been YEARS since I've seen Ikuto, and practically a lifetime since he's recognized me! I'm sorry if I'm just a little too excited for you." I looked at Ikuto, hoping he'd have the answer to this. He rubbed his temples in irritation.

"Well-!"

"Now, what is all this arguing about?" Nagihiko waltzed into the room, and we all looked over at him. Nagihiko, dressed in purple scrubs, the usual white lab coat and hair down now greatly resembled a man. He walked over to Utau, taking her hand.

"I do hope everything is alright. Its not a good sight to see such beautiful young ladies distressed.

"Oh!" Utau gasped, like something you'd believe to be out of a romance novel. She was completely taken aback. Kukai glared at him.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?"

"Now, please wait in the lobby way. It's quite early to be in such grave moods, don't you agree?" Utau nodded, being taken out by Nagihiko with Kukai straight on his heels. I sighed. Thank you Nagihiko.

"So, Rima, I'd like you-" I looked down at Rima, who was literally seething with anger. I tried not to talk much, mainly because she looked mad enough to scowl anyone. Silently, she turned and walked out without a word. I sighed.

"She's gone."

"I think its better this way," Ikuto stated, and I turned back to him.

"I wanted to introduce you to her though," I stated, walking to his side and taking my usual seat on the bed beside him. He smiled.

"There will be other times," he smirked, "and now I get you to myself." I rolled my eyes, wrapping my arms around his stomach. I missed this Ikuto. I was happy that everything was working out now, that he was mine at last, and we didn't have any regret to fear.

A nurse past by the door, and I suddenly felt a stab of jealously. I tightened my hold on Ikuto.

"So, how are the new nurses?" I asked, wondering if the Seiyo High program was sending more students to Ikuto's case. He smirked again.

"Jealous?" I blushed, shaking my head in protest. Ikuto only chuckled at this.

"Don't worry," he stated, grabbing my arms and encircling them around my waist. "You are the one and only girl who could ever be my nurse."

_**!PLEASE READ THE FAVOR!**_

**Shelly: Sorry if the endings a little corny, lol, and I hoped you enjoyed the end of Be My Nurse! YAY! :D**

**I can't believe it's over though :'( I'm so sad to put an end to this story, simply because it was very, very sweet. And because of this story, I hope you stick around for the FAVOR page!**

_**Now, this is what the FAVOR page is all about…**_

**Shelly: So, to start off the favor, if you have any questions on the story –if I didn't explain something well, if your wondering how I came up with an idea or how Be My Nurse came together, really any question- PLEASE! Now is the time to write that question in your final review! This is because I will be posting up your question on the FAVOR page and I NEEEED enough questions to fill up the section. So I ENCOURAGE you, anything about this Be My Nurse –ANY question about it at all- Don't hesitate to ask! xD**

**This favor page will have previews to other Amuto stories I don't have out on fanfic yet, links to the favor I have, and for a little something extra, I will be replying to each and everyone one who reviewed once with a Shugo Chara chat! Basically, I will reply to a review you have given with the Ikuto, Amu, or any other Shugo Chara character's commentary. I hope you do stick around for the favor page, and reply to it as well. Tell me what you think of it once it's up! :D**

**Ikuto: They're not going to see it.**

**Shelly: AHH! Don't say that!**

**Amu: Geez Ikuto. You're such a jerk.**

**Yaya: Yoru is too much to handle as a patient! **

**Yoru: Nya! Catch me!**

**Utau: I don't have a brother complex! I don't!**

**Kukai: Keep telling yourself that…**

**Nadeshiko: To those who thought I was a girl… ;)**

**Rima: -_-'**

**Tadase: Have I just been kicked out of the story? *Sweat drop.**

**Shelly: Hope you enjoyed Be My Nurse! Thank you for reading! xD**

**ShellyCullen**


	27. Favor Page

Final

**Be My Nurse**

**_A collection of links, previews, && comments to your comments!_**

**Shelly: So, why not start this with a great chat, no?**

**Amuto: Yay?**

**Shelly: Nice encouragement you two. -.- Anyway as I've promised, here is da final page up after Be My Nurse! Now, before you all scroll down and start looking for ur character's comment or that preview,**

**_PLEASE listen up to my favor ;3_**

**What you might not know is, Be My Nurse happens to be the story I have up with the greatest amount of reviews thus far. It was a great story I enjoyed writing, emotional and lively while still cute and light at times.**

**ThE FaVoR** I am asking of you is to check out a website I have an account for.

**_Wattpad . com_**

Under the name **ShellyCullen.**

Now, many of you had let comments about wanting me to write a real novel of Be My Nurse, and guess what? I've BEGUN it! On this website! XD So, I would very, VERY much appreciate it if you would kindly make an account there and **REVIEW** for **His Antidote.**

**And now…**

**!Questions!**

KiNoMoTo18 asked:

nice... but can you explain this statement? what did ikuto mean by this? "Aren't you the one who said kisses were my healing tool or something" okay! thanks!

_Well, if you look back to chapter eight, at the very end Amu was saying how Ikuto's pain was cured by kisses! XD In this statement, Ikuto is just referring to what Amu had said, and the whole "kisses being his healing tool" is just Ikuto putting into his own words what Amu had assumed._

Rainchill asked:  
2010-11-21 . chapter 26

"Do you think you'll ever write an encore? Talk about amu and ikuto when theyre like 103 (-.-") from "Be my Nurse""

_Ha Ha, I was actually thinking of writing something after for Be My Nurse, but from the way it ended, I don't think I will. It's a closed book, and although we might all want to know how their lives may head in the future, it's pretty clear they're going to live a happy life. :)_

ToTaLy-WeIrD-aNd-PROUD asked:  
2010-11-21 . chapter 26

"Where did you come up with the idea!"

_I think I was_ _literally just sitting in bed around midnight when the idea came haha. I'm not sure if any one thing influenced me, I just remember having a writers moment and writing the layout for the story._

"Do you like waffles?"

_Yup! I really like the cinnamon_ _eggos. In fact, I'm eating them as I answer you question lol xD_

"Did you research the medical stuff, or did you just make it up?"

_Well, I knew for the beginning I wouldn't have to look up that much medical research. My grandmother is a nurse, my mom's a vet, my aunt's in medical school and my other aunt used to work at a nursing home. Trust me I get medical terms, except for some reason I was putting down shrugs instead of scrubs. O.o But that WAS two years ago…_

_I did, however, have to look up exactly what the name of Ikuto's disease was. I knew I wanted him to lose his memory, but I had the condition that fit just right. I did, of course, look up Yoru's condition since I had no idea about it._

"Do you like pancakes?"

_YUP! I make some with my aunt on the weekends every now and then! I don't dare do it alone though, as I've explained on Hot or Not, I can't cook! Lol  
_  
"Did you ever feel like you wanted to quit this story...?"

_YES! Geez, this story drove me CRAZY! There are still parts in this that make me want to bang my head against the concrete! I'm starting to see that any real story has to be based on being realistic at some point in their novel, and you can't just say something like "Oh, Amu is getting a part time job in this because that's how she meets Ikuto". No, I've learned to create a legit story. You have to have a reason for practically everything the character does. That's why in my real novel of "Be My Nurse" my main character (Kayla) is attending her school's summer program at the hospital, because she wants to show her parents she is responsible for taking care of herself and a patient, so they will change their mind and let her go on winter break to Europe with her boyfriend. Now THAT'S a realistic reason for a story if you ask me, and what makes it even more fun is that Kayla hates her new "job" and thinks about quitting a number of times. It so much fun to drive her mad in that story! X3_

"Do you like French Toast?"

_Yup, my grandmother makes it really good!_

"DO AMU AND IKUTO GET MARRIED!"

_For their sake, let's say they did._

TwilightUchiha24 asked:  
2010-11-21 . chapter 26

"How did you think up what disease you wanted Ikuto to have and why the long term memory loss?"

_Usually, at the start of any story I write, I have the main plot already figured out before the characters personalities are really determined. So when I first wrote down a lay out for "Be My Nurse" (surprisingly, this was two years ago! xD) I had decided then Ikuto would lose his memory because of his illness, and Amu would be heartbroken. I'm not quite sure why I picked that lol, but I think a lot of inspiration had to come from music and books I read (The Forest of Hands and Teeth was AMAZING!) although I can't say the idea came from a certain thing I did or looked at. Usually how I come up with ideas is, it starts with me thinking about a love story and I'll hatch onto an idea and then suddenly I think of "Okay, what if this and that happens" and the story just sorta grows at that point. I've also learned the best way to get to know all the characters, rather than just the main one, is to write out each of the characters backgrounds and their life stories. That has helped me mold each one of their personalities, and really shows why someone acts the way they do and helps me write for their personality better. It makes them seem real, rather than just random people you don't know xD_

_I particularly had to look up which kind of condition I wanted Ikuto to have, since I wasn't sure which one fit. I knew Alzheimer's was pretty much for the elderly, so I wasn't going to give him that, and amnesia wouldn't work, since typically you forget everything that happened during your amnesia once you come back to your senses :p so it didn't fit. After I had decided on long term memory loss, however, I remembered the movie "50 First Dates" which actually does fit with this story a lot, except none of the patients remember. :/ I still love 5 second Tom though lol._

gkanimefan asked:  
2010-11-21 . chapter 26

"How did you come up with this story, anything inspired you?"

_I think I answered this above to ToTaLy-WeIrD-aNd-PROUD ;3_

"Did you have fun writing this story?"

_Yes and no. Let me tell you, when you really love a story, I can guarantee you there will come a part where you will literally rip all your hair out about!_

Angel of Randomosity asked:  
2010-11-21 . chapter 26

"What in the world possessed you to write this?"

_That's a good question lol._

_Boredom? My love for Amuto and love stories? Perhaps some Secondhand Serenade? xD_

_Hmm, I'm not sure, but I can say I'm happy I continued. I was in such a writers block at one point, I think it took like months for me to post up again! ^^'_

ChinenxMelochan asked:  
2010-11-21 . chapter 26

"So wait umm.. With Rima and Tadase.. where was that... LOL"

_Well, in the "She wore an itsy bitsy teeny weenie furry coconut bikini" chapter, I believe Amu explained Tadase was her crush once, until she saw Rima kissing in like seventh grade. So, that was their little fling going on._

Bookworm asked:  
2010-11-21 . chapter 26

"Can you make a sequel about Yoru?"

_Actually, that sounds like it would be a very interesting thing to write about, but I don't really think I would make a sequel to Be My Nurse. I might just add little time skips if I'm really bugged about their future, but nothing more than that :/_

nab2000 asked:  
2010-11-22 . chapter 26

"What exactly was Ikuto's disease? How would you fully describe it?"

_Well, in my perspective, I made his long term memory loss a little of the real condition it is, and a bit of my own fantasy thing. How it goes is, if Ikuto were to say, meet someone once, and not see them for about two years, he can (if he paid attention to their long ago encounter) remember it. That is because I wanted to prove that Ikuto can in fact remember people he doesn't often see or spend a lot of time with. That's mainly the reason how he recalled Yoru being his cousin. That's also why Yoru didn't have more time in the novel with Ikuto._

_I'm sure real long term memory loss doesn't work like this, but for Be My Nurse I had to make his condition this way. I really tried to express the reason why he doesn't get close to anyone. He does have to interact with people though, (I didn't give him short term memory, because he'd practically forget everything he does, and I couldn't have him always forgetting why he was in the hospital in the first place) so if he keeps his distance from someone, he remembers them. If he attaches an emotional bond to them, he forgets. That's why Ikuto was so sad on the rollercoaster with Amu. He knew he was falling for her, but if he did he would forget her, so he knew he had to kiss her once at least. This is also why he left his family, as you know._

"If the story did continue, or there was a time skip, what do you think would be happening in say... the next 2 years?"

_This is exactly what I was thinking about. Before the ending came, I had already decided how I wanted things to turn out with Amu and Ikuto. Since Ikuto's condition is already cured, I would have him out of the hospital later on. Of course, I would make him stick around a bit there, mainly because he can tell Amu to do whatever he'd like since she IS his nurse xD_

_Then, once he is checked out, Amu would still be working there since her experience was, though dramatic, something she did enjoy to help people. I can see a jealous Ikuto now~_

_"Amu, don't go to work. You need to nurse me!" *Kitty pout._

_"Ikuto, we've discussed this already. I still WORK at the hospital. Just because I'm not your nurse anymore, doesn't mean I've quit my job._

_"What do you mean you're not my nurse? You said you'd always be my nurse. And I'm still ill." *Glomps Amu._

_"AHH! You know what, you are ill! And your disease is perverted syndrome!_

_Of course, Utau would probably be joining up with Ikuto and Amu, with a less-than-helpful Kukai tagging after her. Ikuto would most likely be taking Amu and running from his psycho sister, as Kukai distracts her. There'd also be the matter of Utau spilling the beans to her parents, who would check up on both Yoru and Ikuto. I'd also like to say Ikuto's mother declaring all her kids could go home and they can live as a family, where a whole episode occurs where Utau and Ikuto both want to stay, and I'd like to state that Ikuto DOES have the right to stay, since in two years he's well past 18. (He'd be 19 I believe)_

"What happened to Tadase? He just disappeared. xD"

_LOL so I've noticed x)_

_Well, luckily, Tadase is very understanding of Amu's feelings and even he wanted an Amuto ending (Yay Tadase!) so there's definitely no rivalry between the two. I like Tadase's character, it makes all the more Amuto intense since there's a love triangle involved, and it's sad that some people don't see the potential Tadase can have in a fanfic :'(_

xLollipop asked:  
2010-11-22 . chapter 26

Is Ikuto's disease perfectly fine now?

_I'd like to say yes, but then again anything's possible LOL I guess the only way I could ever be sure nothing would happen to Ikuto again is if I wrote some sort of sequel._

If this were to actually happen, - let's say, to me - would the same 'treatment' that was given to Ikuto work on me?  
_Um…I have no idea. Ha ha I actually hadn't looked into Long Term Memory Loss that well, simply because the story went better if the events happened the way they had. I suppose you could look up if you'd like to know ^-^_

Is there still a chance that Ikuto will be infected with any kind of disease again - most likely anything related to amnesia?

_Hmm, I don't think he can be infected anymore than you or I can. Technically, Long Term memory loss isn't quite a DISEASE, more of a condition or an accident to brain damage._

Gna asked:  
2010-11-23 . chapter 26

When/why did you begin to write fanfics?

_When I was younger, I remember wanting to write a story on fanfiction, but I couldn't because I didn't have an e-mail address yet. I must have been younger than ten, so I guess that's really when I started wanting to write fanfics._

_I'm not sure why I began, but I guess watching cartoons and reading comics and manga when I was little stirred stories in my head. Plus, I had an active imagination so it wasn't hard thinking up ideas :)_

Where did you come up with the idea to "Be my nurse"?

_Yes, this question was answered above to ToTaLy-WeIrD-aNd-PROUD ^-^_

Amu will be hired as a nurse permanently?

_Even if Ikuto is checked out from the hospital being cured, Amu still keeps her job. She was signed up for work there (I think I mentioned in chapter one or two) before she even knew of Ikuto. She took the job regardless of everything that just happened._

Will Ikuto leaves the hospital?

_Yes, he does leave about two months after he's cured (Only reason he stayed so long after words was to keep Amu as his nurse xD)_

Amu parents will know him?

_Sure, how about right now?_

_Mama: Amu! Who's this cute boy?_

_Amu: M-Mama! W-What are you doing here?_

_Mama: Aww, you're so cute. Are you dating my daughter?_

_Papa: D-DATING? NO! Not my little sparrow!_

_Amu: Mama…Papa…*Sigh._

_Ikuto: It's nice to finally meet the parents of Amu *bow*_

_Mama: Ah! I better get the camera! This is certainly something to document!_

_Papa: F-Finally meeting? *Faint._

_And there you have it! The meeting of Ikuto and Amu's parents lol xD_

Ikuto parents will know about him now?

_Yup, Utau would have called them and spread the news about Ikuto's sudden recovery._

KekoNeko asked:  
2010-11-23 . chapter 26

Whats the difference between simple motor tics and the complex condition?

_Ha ha I actually had to look up the difference as well :)_

po tah toes asked:  
2010-11-23 . chapter 26

how did you come up with the story idea?

_Answered above to ToTaLy-WeIrD-aNd-PROUD :)_

why did u choose the amuto pairing?

_To this story? Actually, it's usually the Amuto pairing I begin with. I don't usually write stories all the way through (I have a problem with that –-') so I just start out writing Amuto fanfics. This way, I know the characters personality, don't have to think hard on names and places, AND I finish the novel! Plus, I love Amuto! X3_

WHAT HAPPENS TO EVERYONE IN THE FUTURE!

_This was also answered above to nab2000._

Sigy Artyn  
2010-11-21 . chapter 26

I enjoyed it! Nice story! And I don't have any questions anymore...perhaps, maybe... what about Yoru's parents? Just wondering :)

_Well, I was thinking they were either dead (sounds terrible, I know) or somewhere far away. They are probably poor, could only afford sending Yoru to the Charity Hospital, where Ikuto(a family relative) is also there. They don't have the money to see their son often sadly :'(_

**And Here is the Preview I have of a Certain Story which wavers between Fanfic && Real Novel.**

**Chapter One:**

**Keeper**

_n._

**1. **One that keeps, especially:

**a. **An attendant, a guard, or a warden.

**b. **One that has the charge or care of something.

**c.** a person in charge of other people, such as a warder in a jail.

I slipped my jeans back on before securing the belt buckle. It was already late tonight, though I had any reason whether or not to care. B.J. was probably already passed out on the couch, if not, drinking his troubles away with a bit of leftover cocaine. It was nights like these that I especially felt pity for the guy. Sure, he was alone, broke, and drove me into great rages I'd whacked him every now and then, but he was all I had at this point, and right now, all I could handle at the moment.

Looking for my shirt, I could only make out what moonlight radiated off the small bedroom windows. The bed was quite large, official king sized and left with a college student sleeping in exhaustion as she murmured incoherently through the night. Her blonde hair was tangled and frizzy, nothing like the women I'd remembered seeing last night, and left on makeup smeared under her eyes and along her golden skin.

I fished for my button down, still having no success in finding the clothing. I tried to remember where I'd placed it last night, but through all the mood and frenzy, my memory wasn't quite up to date. Checking behind the clean white pillows I pulled out the girl's padded bra from last night.

I sighed, recalling that she wasn't as busty as I would have preferred. Needing herself to push them up seemed desperate enough to me, and not quite as natural. I remembered her from last night, eager and peppy for attention from anyone who wasn't ugly or total scum and I guess I was just it. I pushed the lacey garment back under the pillows and checked the pillows under her head. She shifted slightly, and I was able to grab the blue shirt I had been wearing.

There was a small spot of pink lipstick stuck on the collar and wrinkles here and there, but otherwise fit to wear. I rubbed my finger against the makeup, finding that it didn't come off, and simply shrugged it off. I put on the shirt and buttoned it half way, before picking my shoes off the carpeted floor and slipping them on as well. I checked the clock on the blonde's bedside table, finding three in the morning was already approaching, and quietly left the bedroom. I walked into the kitchen, dug out the box of Chinese from last night and a couple beers, before finding my way out.

**Now what you've all been waiting for. The COMMENT back! ^-^ Before looking for your own message though, please read over how this is going to work…**

**Sadly, I could not message every single person, so I picked out some interesting or frequently said reviews to comment on. It's my comment to your comment Lol and I might add more later on ;3**

**Comment to Comment**

**ShellyCullen Replies**

**Yukikittycatofwisdom: **First reviews are always very special to me. Congrats on being the very first one! ;3 You go number one XD Usually my very first review is what makes me feel especially inspired to continue (I know, how lame am I to be thrilled about 1 review) and relieves me of knowing someone out there at least likes my story.

**Grace Raven:** Haha yes, you are one of the few to notice my error on 'scrubs' by stating 'shrugs', which is pretty sad considering my grandmother is a nurse, my mom's a vet, and both my aunts had worked at hospitals. Guess what they're all wearing? SCRUBS XD But you know what I noticed? People on fanfic are either one thing or the other. You're either a grammar nazi or a victim of a grammar nazi LOL

**TastesLikeChicken:** Yup on ur first review here u were right with the whole scrubs thing. I was the wrong one haha. And just asking, were u also on Hot or Not? I have a feeling u reviewed there as well unless someone else took the same name O.o

******Deaththe . MAKA**: OMG! Ur first impression of chapter four was sex? I was hoping for a sexy…lol JK! Nope don't get past the whole TEEN rating so nothing to worry about there. *Whew.

Ikuto: Maybe you should have had some sort of reference to sex.

Shelly, Amu: WHAT?

Amu: I'm way too young in this story! Are you CRAZY?

Ikuto: Crazy about you.

Shelly: What the hell? Where did you hear a line like that?

Patch: From me.

Aio: _And here is a guest appearance of Patch from the novel Hush, Hush._

**LaharlCrazy1120:** Whoa! Sometimes you'd review sooo fast it was amazing! I'm very pleased with u ^-^ Wait….did that come out wrong? O.o

Ikuto: Shelly has a dirty mind. *Smirk.

Shelly: Do NOT! xp

**!Yuu-chan_LUVS_HER_NEKO!:** Referring to ur review in chap 7, I'm so glad I helped you out at 2 am O.O *Twitch, so…early… and sorry about what happened :/ But I'm glad I cheered you up! ^-^

******PiNOy . GIrL**95: Hey, I'm half Filipino! :3 Just noticed cuz I saw ur screen name and was thinking 'I wonder…' found ur page and AHA! XD I was right..

Ikuto: Wow, that's not stalker-ish at all.

Shelly: xp And just gotta end it saying, Freshy! XD

**XxSingingAgonyxX:**

_"great story! so sad! idk whats in the bag. some papers with info about ikuto? love letters? engagement ring? idk!"_

Shelly, Amu: GASP! Engagement ring?

Ikuto: …..

Amu: Well, she's k-kidding. Right Ikuto?

Ikuto: *Gets down on one knee.

Shelly: AHH! Could this be the actual official Amuto Marriage?

Ikuto: Amu…will you…sleep with me? *Smirk.

Amu: Yes! I-….. *Frozen.

Ikuto: *Holding in laughter.

Amu: XxSingingAgonyxX you liar! *runs after you.

**To A lot of You Reviewers:**

What is up with everyone thinking Ikuto was going to ask Amu for condoms? Geez! You must think Ikuto is screwing someone, even if he barely even looked Amu (a GIRL) in the eye! I'm disappointed in you all! (Haha just kidding xD)

Ikuto: Don't worry, when I marry Amu, we won't need a condom ;3

Amu: What? Stupid, no protection?

Shelly: Haha. I love how you address the whole "no protection" rather than the sex and marriage.

Amu: W-Well!

Ikuto: Just wait Amu...just you wait...

**:~Inspirational Songs for Be My Nurse~:**

_**Stay Close, Don't Go**_

_**Suppose**_

_**Why**_

_**Like a Knife**_

_**Your Call**_

**Sung by Secondhand Serenade!**

_**It's All Coming Back to Me**_

**Sung by Celine Dion**

_**What Hurts the Most**_

_**One More Night**_

**Sung by Cascada**

**And Now Thanks to Everyone who Reviewed Be My Nurse!**

drifblims, Blue-Cat-94, AmuletSoul, S, Himeka Tsukiyomi, Amuto20174, yuz, Kags21, oxCuteKataraox, kitty cat, Watachan, Aznprid3x3, kanameXakari, linblueneko, Foxgrl18, Grace Raven, Shi-chan13, ThatGirlNameIris, x p, AniMe FreAkz XD, bendercat, xXYoraXx, OliviaLively, TastesLikeChicken, uogcraze, The girl who loves your fanfic, spookykitty-chan, Runa Tsukiyomi, bubblegum, ErzaScarlet14, iManami, neko-chan, sakuita, babo123, Your Misery-MY joy, sierraphantom, nanami ai-chan, StrawBerryMii-chan, Unknown Cullen, Sesshomaru Dogdemon, EmikoHoshiko, KiNoMoTo18, ack moon inu, BiteYourLip, BluberriesAreDerlicious, kittymeowmeow, Angels Cry Tears of Bood, StrawBerryMii-chan, , Anon, mikohoshina, xiiaoICEangel, Black-Alice-Stars, Amethyst Rose Wolf, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, Neko-chanXDemyx, Marrrrss. , A-shadow-of-a-doubt, MaroonAngel of Darkness, TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi, ikutolover26, Amuto-4eva, Tsuki's Angel, ninjakittywhiskers, Shokora 'N Strawberries, Tazzykid, cookie0monsta, AliceRosen, HoneyBearChibiPandaSmexBree, Mizuki Hinakoto, Angel of Randomosity, dragonscale455, insulife, xAmuIkuto, vampire-fetish15, AbsoluteAddiction-x, Tulsi91, LaharlCrazy1120, iipinkex3, screamerXOXO, kawaiimiyu-chan, candyland21, !Yuu-chan_LUVS_HER_NEKO!, Aelise27, shafaq, Holy Angel Heart, Always-Aftermath, DarkChoclat, xXDrEaMsXCoMeXTrUeXx, darkangelzera, Kotokuruni, RandomlyBoredWolfy, sakura saya, Yaoi Is Forever Love, yuuka-hanamaya, CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, koneko-cat, S2xAmutoxS2, iiPaNdaRaWrz, Neko-Himmika, xJazzix, PhichaelMelps, :), XDokishugocharaX, XSaluri-ChanX, Kamia Keehl, XxCafeHostClubxX, yamii-chan, vampire-kitty-chic, ToTaLy-WeIrD-aNd-PROUD, AnimexFreakz 0.o, Yuki's Little Girl, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, Devil'z-play-room, AniMe FreAkz XD, Black-scarlet-rose17, Chibi, Nariana, XxDiamondForeverxX, hikarushidou14, inuyashacrazy-12, HarunaNiwa073, xxToxicMemoryxx, Raptured Heart, 95, Dokidoki, xLeopardx, Translaxia, 127Suzanne, ambergur-pyon96, Kitty, Kleo, MidnightLucifer, xStarrehx, CharredRose, lucanogilove, PrincessNevermore, xXTenshi no KokoroXx, nab2000, Demon Cello Lilin, amuto19, Nanachi-chan desu, Courtney1033, jiaqianyin, Kagomegirl101, TrixyJax, clip, aileen-chan, amutooo, xXxNekoxChanxXx, IkutoxAmu, Kaggie101, Toushirou-chan, AhYingx3, innocent angel28, sistersgrimmlover, Akuma Luver, lc kitty-cat, Road, Faith7050, sakurachibi08, Rozy, xFang's Angelx, BlackButterflyCross, MaikaKitsune18, Ninja Kitty with Spork, PhoenixSummer, seshomaru94, Too_Lazy_Person, Shelly's-Stalker, Midnightz-Dark, GakuenAliceGRL, amu, babo123, Cecil Hoshina, Whatcha-Ma-Call-It14, dragonflyer30, chibicherry3, AcPa xox, sakurachibi08, deadly binyr, Hideme101, MaddyS, animegirl1987, BlackButterfly00, FlowerFairy9751, ikutolover26, Princess TMR, devil kitty-kat1234, Akira-Chan, x wishing star, xKuroLolita, XxAoiTsukixX, gkanimefan, xX Ichigo koneko xX, Mimpy, HolderOfMyHeart, rosebell, bma925, Angel445566superb, XxSingingAgonyxX, nnnnyaaaaaaaa, Kuroichibineko, Vampira-Hannah-Tsukiyomi, MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness, Kurai Tenshi-1214, Padfoot's Pawprint, KekoNeko, lolita lolipop lol, bubblegum, StormySea, MariLolita, Kokoro SmiLe, raindrops, Mikki-chan55, VictoriaG.214, amuto19, strawberrygirl103, LaLaLay, KunroiBlossom, S2xBlizzard-AngelxS2, Khylia, TaiintedInspiiration, Road-Sama, Lovehurts, Starpower01, Kuroichibineko, Sasuke's Hikari-Hime, Serena Scarlet, CuteChii, Cottoncandy101, xXDarkFaithXx, DarkChoclat, Azn-Duckii, Cookie-chan91, HELLO, Sasuke and sakura fan, Silver A Moon, ChibiEmoChick, Kerropiyvonne, Ichiko no chibi, , Kiara Kitten Love, TwilightUchiha24, kanxkawaii, AlwaysBelieveInLove, Silly Sarah Sparkle, StrawberryWolfey, midnight kitten, , hehe, Rainchill, tarouchoo, Kyogreperson, Sigy Artyn, aznpride16xx, BalaBalaBalanceBalancer, bookworm, LAVEN-YULLEN, worldwithoutend, Mi-chan42, strawberrygirl103, Su-Haruka-Yu, kassi, Ailia Kate Kira.

**Whew! That took a while. Sorry if I missed or wrote anyone twice. Just message me and I'll fix it! Also, since there will probably be more reviewers after this is posted, that means you're not apart of this list. :(**

**Don't be sad though, if you review and remind me I'll be sure to add you if you like :)**

**And now, the closed book of Be My Nurse. :3**

**ShellyCullen**


End file.
